La carte du Maraudeur
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: TRADUCTION the Marauders map de Ice Queen 11 Ginny remonte le temps et se retrouve au temps des Maraudeurs et tombe amoureuse de Remus... Mais un jour, elle perd tout souvenir du passé...
1. Default Chapter

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Titre original: The Marauders map**

**Auteur: Luva of timetravel**

**Traductrice: Miss Lup' Lup' (Mademoiselle Black quand j'ai commencé à traduire cette fic)**

**Résumé: Ginny remonte le temps à travers la Carte du Maraudeur, et se retrouve à l'époque de la cinquième année des Maraudeurs. Et elle va s'éprendre d'un certain Remus Lupin…**

**Voilà, donc, j'ai commencé cette traduction en 2004, mon dieu que c'est loin. Et j'ai juste décidé de refaire la mise en page des premiers chapitres, parce que c'était une catastrophe! (faut pas m'en vouloir, je commençais juste, mdr)**

**Bref, l'histoire n'a pas changée, pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lue!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Ginny Weasley jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux à la porte de la chambre de Harry et Ron pour les trouver en train de discuter. Ginny ne put distinguer leur sujet de conversation. Ils étaient au 12, square Grimmaurd et Harry était arrivé seulement la veille. Elle se racla la gorge bruyamment. Harry leva les yeux et sourit quand il vit qui était là.

-« Hey, Ginny, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Ginny se mordit les lèvres quand elle dit :

-« Hum...est-ce-que je peux emprunter la carte du Maraudeur ? » demanda-t- elle.

Ron haussa les sourcils.

-« Pourquoi tu veux l'emprunter ? »

-« Eh bien... » Ginny se racla la gorge encore une fois « C'est juste que je veux essayer de l'ouvrir de toute seule, tu vois, je ne connais pas le mot de passe, mais c'est juste que quand on va revenir à Poudlard, j'espérais que je pourrais l'utiliser » leur dit-elle.

Harry sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais Ron secoua la tête.

-« Pas question qu'elle utilise la carte du Maraudeur ! »

Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que...Parce qu'on va l'utiliser ! » explosa-t-il.

Harry sourit de nouveau et se tourna vers Ginny. Il sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le lui donna.

-« Bien sûr, tu peux toujours demander le mot de passe à Moony ou Patmol » lui dit-il.

Ginny haussa les sourcils.

-« Qui sont Moony et Patmol ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ron ricana alors que Harry lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-« Bah, c'est pas grave. » dit Ginny à son frère alors qu'elle quittait la chambre des garçons et se dirigeait vers la sienne.

OoOoOoO

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil à côté de Sirius et Lupin avec un large sourire sur son visage. Lupin le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-« Ginny veut essayer d'ouvrir la carte du Maraudeur. » leur dit-il.

Sirius leva les yeux vers lui.

-« Tu plaisantes ! Le plus jeune Weasley essaye de l'ouvrir ! »

Harry acquieça.

-« Je lui ai dit de demander comment faire à « Patmol et Moony », mais elle ne sait pas qui c'est... »

Lupin rit.

-« Eh bien elle pourra continuer d'essayer de l'ouvrir. Je pense qu'elle aura un choc quand la carte commencera à l'insulter » dit-il l'air pensif.

Sirius secoua la tête.

-« La carte insulte si tu dis quelquechose comme ce que Servilo a dit » l'informa Sirius.

Lupin roula des yeux.

-« Très bien, on a juste à attendre et voir comment Ginny va réagir »

OoOoOoO

Ginny s'assit sur son lit, ses jambes repliées sous elle. Elle regarda le morceau de parchemin. Elle avait entendu Ron et Harry dire quelque chose comme « Je jure solennellement que... », mais après elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il fallait dire. Elle tapota le morceau de parchemin avec sa baguette magique et dit d'une voix incertaine « Je jure solennellement que je resterai toujours fidèle à mes amis. »

Elle attendit un certain moment, puis des écritures commencèrent à apparaître, et elle resta sous le choc lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Messieurs Moony, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue.

Mr Cornedrue voudrait dire que tu es une personne très bien et digne de confiance de toujours rester fidèle à tes amis.

Mr Patmol est d'accord avec Mr Cornedrue et voudrait ajouter que malheureusement, ce n'est pas le mot de passe pour la carte du Maraudeur, même si c'est bien essayé.

Mr Moony se demande si la personne essayant d'ouvrir la carte est un farceur ou non.

Mr Queudver est curieux et voudrait savoir qui maintenant a la carte du Maraudeur en sa possession.

Ginny regarda la carte avec émerveillement. Devait-elle écrire ?

Hésitante, elle attrapa sa plume et écrit.

Je suis Ginny, diminutif de Virginia. J'ai quatorze ans et je vis avec ma mère, mon père, et mes six frères. Deux d'entre eux sont des farceurs, alors je suis à moitié une. Je suis au 12 square Grimmaurd avec Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, ma mère, mon père, trois de mes frères, Maugrey Fol Œil, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter. Le 12 square Grimmaurd est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Elle finit avec un geste magistral, avant d'ajouter :

J'ai des cheveux roux et des yeux marrons et je pense que le Professeur Lupin est très mignon.

Elle regarda ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Pourquoi avait-elle écrit qu'elle trouvait son vieux professeur mignon ? Ils allaient la prendre pour une folle ! Quelques minutes passèrent, puis des écritures apparurent à nouveau.

Mr Moony est curieux et voudrait savoir ce que Remus Lupin enseigne.

Mr Cornedrue est étonné d'entendre parler d'un garçon appelé Harry Potter et se demande s'il a quelque rapport avec un certain James Potter.

Mr Patmol voudrait savoir comment tu connais Sirius Black et se demande si tu es une amie de Harry Potter.

Mr Queudver se demande si tu connais une Miss Lily Evans.

Ginny trempa sa plume dans l'encrier et la porta jusqu'au parchemin avant de s'arrêter. Ces personnes étaient-elles des personnes qui lui écrivaient ou alors faisaient-ils partie de la carte ? Elle relut les questions encore une fois. Mr Moony voulait savoir ce que Remus Lupin enseignait et Mr Patmol se demandait comment elle connaissait Sirius Black. Harry lui avait dit de demander à Patmol et Moony comment ouvrir la carte ! Alors ça signifiait...

Ginny lâcha sa plume sous le choc. Sirius et Lupin était deux des Maraudeurs. Elle se sentit soudainement mal. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle pensait que le professeur Lupin était mignon ! Des écritures apparurent à nouveau.

Mr Cornedrue voudrait demander si tu es encore là et si oui, peux-tu nous répondre ? On est curieux.

Avec des doigts tremblants, elle écrivit.

Je viens de réaliser qui vous êtes, deux d'entre vous.

Rien ne fut écrit pendant un petit moment, avant qu'un mot n'apparaisse.

Quoi !

Ginny prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

J'ai été voir Harry Potter, à qui appartient normalement la carte. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais utiliser la carte et donc si je pouvais essayer de trouver le mot de passe toute seule. Lui et mon frère Ron m'ont dit de demander à Moony et Patmol. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir qui ils sont vraiment ! Ginny attendit patiemment, et Mr Queudver écrit.

Mr Queudver voudrait savoir qui penses-tu qu'ils sont.

Miss Ginny sait que Sirius Black est Patmol et Remus Lupin est Moony. Je ne peux pas croire que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Professeur Lupin est un loup garou, donc ça lui va très bien d'être appelé Moony, par Merlin que je suis idiote !

Un coup à la porte surprit Ginny et elle cacha le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Sirius et Lupin.

-« Tu t'amuses bien avec la carte du Maraudeur ? »demanda Sirius.

-« Bien sûr Patmol ! »

-« Hey ! tu as deviné que je suis Patmol, bien joué ! »

-« Et vous, vous êtes Moony » dit-elle en se tournant vers Lupin.

Il acquiesça et sourit.

-« Qui sont Cornedrue et Queudver ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lupin et Sirius se regardèrent brièvement.

-« Eh bien, Cornedrue était le père de Harry, James Potter, et Queudver était Peter Pettigrow. » dit Sirius.

Ginny resta bouche bée.

-« ça explique pourquoi il voulait savoir si Harry avait un rapport avec lui... »murmura Ginny.

-« Et qu'as-tu dit à la carte ? » demanda Lupin, l'air amusé.

-« J'ai dit « Je jure solennellement que je resterai toujours fidèle à mes amis » ».

Sirius sourit.

-« C'était bien essayé, mais ce n'était pas ça. »

-« Ne me le dites pas, je veux essayer et trouver ça toute seule ! » leur dit-elle.

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux.

-« On va te laisser alors. » lui dit Lupin alors qu'ils quittaient tous les deux la chambre, fermant la porte derrière eux.

Ginny soupira et sortit le morceau de parchemin et écrit.

Miss Ginny s'excuse pour le long délai avant de vous répondre, mais elle discutait avec Messieurs Moony et Patmol.

Elle sourit à l'apparition d'écritures, comme écrites à la hâte.

Mr Moony voudrait demander en quelle année tu te trouves.

L'année 1997.

Rien n'apparut sur le parchemin avant cinq bonnes minutes et Ginny commença à s'inquiéter. Levant sa baguette, elle tapota la carte et murmura « Je jure solennellement que les Maraudeurs sont de supers farceurs »

Mr Cornedrue est vraiment amusé de voir comment fonctionne ton esprit.

Mr Patmol est flatté que Miss Ginny aie une haute opinion des Maraudeurs.

Mr Moony regrette d'avoir à dire ça encore une fois, mais ce n'est pas le mot de passe.

Mr Queudver voudrait dire que les Maraudeurs sont mieux que supers.

Ginny eut un petit rire, puis sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler du bas des escaliers pour descendre manger.

Je dois y aller, c'est l'heure du dîner. Je vous écrirai plus tard.

Mr Patmol aime la nourriture ;-)

Miss Ginny sait que Mr Patmol mange comme un chien au dîner.

Après avoir écrit ces quelques mots, elle cacha la carte du Maraudeur dans sa poche et descendit les escaliers pour aller manger.

OoOoOoO

Ginny soupira tristement alors qu'elle mettait ses dernières affaires dans sa valises. Elle s'était bien amusée cet été et maintenant elle allait retourner à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner, c'était simplement le fait que Harry aurait en sa possession la carte du Maraudeur à sa place.

-« GINNY !DEPECHE TOI ! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD ! » cria Mrs Weasley du bas des escaliers.

Ginny murmura quelque chose d'incohérent avant de prendre sa valise.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelquechose ? pensa-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écaquillèrent en réalisant que la carte du Maraudeur était sous son lit ! Elle plongea sous le lit, en tira la carte, et la posa sur une petite table à côté de sa valise.

-« Ginny, tu es prête ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il passait la tête dans l'entrebaillement de la porte.

Elle acquieça et prit sa valise.

-« Je suis prête. Je suis sûre que ça va me manquer d'être ici, c'est un peu comme un seconde maison. »

Ron acquieça.

-« Allez soeurette, allons-y. »

Alors que Ginny s'avançait, elle glissa sur un papier de bonbon qu'elle avait laissé tomber la nuit dernière et tomba en arrière. Ron accouru et lui tendit la main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la main de sa sœur, Ginny était retombée en arrière au point de disparaître complètement. Ron resta le regard fixé sur l'endroit où elle était tombée, comment avait-elle disparue ? Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la carte du Maraudeur sur la table, luisant d'une lumière blanche, qui s'apaisa jusqu'à s'éteindre.

-« PROFESSEUR LUPIN ! SIRIUS ! VENEZ VITE ! » cria Ron à plein poumons.

Sirius et Lupin montèrent les escaliers à toute vitesse et firent irruption dans la chambre de Ginny.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »demanda Sirius, essoufflé.

-« La carte du Maraudeur a enlevé Ginny ! Elle l'a emmené quelque part ! »dit Ron, paniqué.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et le regarda sans comprendre.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Ginny a glissé et elle est tombée en arrière, elle tenait sa valise et elle a disparut ! La carte s'est illuminé, ça signifie quelque chose ? »

Lupin et Sirius pâlirent considérablement.

-« Par Merlin » chuchota Lupin « Elle...elle a été transportée dans le passé. Du temps où nous étions à Poudlard en cinquième année ! Ginny Weasley a réussi à remonter le temps ! »

**OoOoOoO**


	2. chapitre 2

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 2**

**°oOo°**

Ginny se retrouva debout, tenant sa valise et regardant aux alentours nerveusement. Elle était sur la voie 9 ¾ mais elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir voyagé. Elle fronça les sourcils. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était...elle avait glissé sur un papier de bonbon et était tombée, puis elle était ici.

Soudain, quelqu'un la bouscula brutalement si bien qu'elle tomba par terre. Personne n'avait bougé pour venir l'aider. Maudissant la personne qui l'avait fait tomber, elle essaya de se lever, mais elle trouva une main tendue.

Elle leva les yeux et vit une tête rousse avec des yeux verts émeraudes et un sourire sur le visage. Ginny prit la main de la fille et se leva.

-« Tu vas bien ? » demanda la rouquine.

Ginny acquiesça.

-« Oui, je pense que ça va. »

-« Ravie de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Lily Evans. »

Ginny se figea en entendant ce nom. C'était la mère de Harry ! Mais...si c'était la mère de Harry ça voudrait dire que...qu'elle avait remonté le temps ! Elle cligna des yeux, puis serra la main de Lily.

-« Je suis Virginia, mais mes amis m'appellent Ginny »

_Sauf qu'ici tu n'as pas d'amis_...pensa-t-elle.

-« Eh bien Ginny, quel est ton nom de famille ? » demanda Lily poliment.

-« Oh, Ginny Weasley. » dit-elle.

_Par Merlin tu aurais dû trouver un faux nom de famille! _cria-t-elle pour elle-même.

Lily acquiesça et sourit.

-« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour porter ta valise à bord du train ? »

Ginny hocha la tête positivement.

-« Je serais ravie de t'aider » dit Lily.

Lily et Ginny attrapèrent chacune un bout de la valise et la soulevèrent. Lily haleta alors qu'elle posait la valise pour la cinquième fois.

-« Je suis...désolée... » dit-elle.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-« C'est bon...ma valise est vraiment lourde. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ! »

Ginny rit.

-« Hey Evans ! besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel quand un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux marrons avec des lunettes, accourait vers elle.

-« Ginny a besoin d'aide pour mettre sa valise dans le train » lui dit Lily froidement « Mais c'est bon, on a pas besoin de ton aide. »

-« Oh ! mais un gentleman aide toujours une demoiselle en détresse ! »

Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il se tourna et cria :

-« Hey Moony ! on a besoin d'aide par ici ! »

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux. Un garçons aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux dorés arrivait à grand pas. Il avait l'air mature et Ginny réalisa qu'il était plus ou moins le même que dans vingt ans.

-« Salut, je suis Remus Lupin, besoin d'aide ? » demanda Remus.

Ginny resta bouche bée, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson, puis acquiesça. Remus sourit et prit la valise avec facilité.

_Ça doit être un truc de loup-garou_, pensa Ginny alors qu'elle le regardait poser sa valise dans un compartiment vide. Il se retourna et vit Ginny l'étudier attentivement. Il se sentit un peu nerveux de voir une fille le dévisager avec intérêt, il se racla la gorge, ce qui capta l'attention de Ginny.

-« Hum...Me-Merci. » bégaya-t-elle, puis elle rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle le dévisageait.

Elle regarda Remus s'en aller. Elle se tourna pour voir Lily donner une claque à James, qui sortit du compartiment où Ginny s'était assise. Lily claqua la porte avec tant de force que Ginny eut l'impression qu'elle allait se casser.

-« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Oh, l'habitude » murmura Lily, puis elle fit une imitation de James « Je t'ai aidé Evans, maintenant je pense que je mérite un baiser reconnaissant » grogna-t-elle « Il me rend folle ! »

Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer son rire.

-« Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est agaçant ! » dit-elle amèrement « Je le déteste et je crois qu'il ne l'a toujours pas compris. ».

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et révéla les Maraudeurs. Ginny leva les yeux vers Sirius. Elle savait qu'il était beau, mais le Sirius devant elle était vraiment beau, mais autant que Remus. Elle étudia James quelque secondes, c'était vrai, lui et Harry se ressemblait vraiment. Elle aurait pu prendre James pour Harry s'il n'y avait pas eu la couleur des yeux. Elle se sentit rougir alors que les quatre garçons la regardaient.

-« Qui est cette ravissante demoiselle ? » demanda Sirius, s'asseyant à côté de Ginny en sortant son sourire charmeur.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-« Ce sourire sonne très faux » l'informa-t-elle.

Lily poussa un petit cri laissant supposer qu'elle essayait d'étouffer un rire. Sirius regarda Ginny, surpris.

-« Qui es-tu ? » demanda James avec un amusement évident tandis qu'il regardait Sirius en souriant.

-« Ginny, diminutif de Virginia, Weasley. » lui dit-elle.

Les quatre garçons la regardaient, mais Ginny ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir alors qu'elle souriait à Lily. Lily était littéralement morte de rire d'avoir vu Sirius se faire rejeter par une fille.

-« Tu es très mignonne... » dit Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on sorte tous les deux, un de ces jours ? »

Ginny repoussa le bras de Sirius et dit calmement :

-« Jamais dans cette vie-là, compris ? »

Sirius la regarda, choqué, les bras ballants et tourna son regard vers James, l'air surpris. James ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire, alors que Peter ricanait doucement. Lily hurlait d'un rire hystérique. Ginny sourit à sa nouvelle amie. Elle se tourna vers Sirius avec un sourire d'excuse.

-« Désolée, mais grand, beau et ténébreux, c'est pas mon style » l'informa- t-elle. « Et je déteste les charmeurs aussi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un air entendu.

Sirius cligna des yeux bêtement.

-« Alors, quel est ton nom Mr Charmeur ? »

-« Sirius Black »

Ginny sourit. Puis elle se tourna vers Peter et James.

-« Quels sont vos noms ? »

-« Oh, je suis James Potter » Je le savais déjà, pensa Ginny. « Et voici Peter Pettigrow » Salaud ! Je te hais ! Tu as trahi Lily et James, et tu as envoyé Sirius à Azkaban !

Cependant, son visage resta joyeux.

-« Oh, je t'ai déjà rencontré, tu es Remus Lupin...c'est ça ? Tu m'as aidé avec ma valise, merci ! »

Remus fit un signe de tête alors qu'il rougissait légèrement.

Alerte rouge ! alerte rouge ! ALERTE ROUGE ! criait l'esprit de Ginny.

Lily sourit d'un air entendu à Ginny pendant que son regard allait de Remus à elle, puis à Remus à nouveau.

-« Alors Ginny, dans quelle maison veux-tu être envoyée ? » demanda James.

-« Gryffondor bien sûr ! Je jure que si je suis envoyée dans une autre maison, je me suicide ! »

Lily sembla inquiète.

-« C'est un peu extrême non ? »

Ginny rit.

-« Bon, je ne me suiciderai peut-être pas, mais je serais extrêmement contrariée. Hey, dans quelle maison vous êtes ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

-« On est tous à Gryffondor. » lui dit Sirius.

-« Tu vois ! tous mes amis sont à Gryffondor, j'ai besoin d'être dans cette maison ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily lui sourit largement.

Oh, comme j'aimerais que Ron, Harry et Hermione soient là ! pensa tristement Ginny.

-« Alors, comment est ta famille ? » demanda Lily.

Elle a toujours demandé ça à ses amis, elle aimait comparer les familles.

-« Eh bien, il y a ma mère, mon père et mes six frères. »

-« Six frères ! » s'écria Lily, choquée « Ma pauvre ! »

Au même moment, les Maraudeurs regardaient Ginny avec curiosité, serait- elle la fille qui leur avait écrit du futur ?

-« Hum, Lily, on doit aller à la réunion des préfets » dit Remus maladroitement.

Lily soupira et acquiesça tristement.

-« Bon, on se verra plus tard, Ginny. » dit-elle ne sortant.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux quitté le compartiment, Peter ferma la porte et James et Sirius s'asseyèrent à côté de Ginny.

-« Alors Ginny, tu sembles être devenue amie avec Lily rapidement. » commenta James.

-« Eh bien elle m'a aidé quand quelqu'un m'a poussé » répondit-elle sur la défensive.

James leva les mains en défense.

-« Oh ma fille ! je ne disais pas que j'étais contre, j'observais, c'est tout. »

Ginny soupira tristement.

-« J'espère vraiment que je serais à Gryffondor » murmura-t-elle, devenant pâle.

-« Hey ! » dit Sirius, passant un bras autour de ses épaules « Tout ira bien ! tu iras à Gryffondor, ça ne fait aucun doute »

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda Ginny.

-« Bien sûr. Hey, si ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras toujours les Maraudeurs comme amis. »

-« Même Lily ? »

-« Même Lily » confirma James avec un sourire.

-« D'accord » murmura-t-elle, se sentant un peu mieux.

-« Est-ce-que Dumbledore sait que tu es ici ? » demanda Peter.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-« J'en ai aucune idée ! » dit-elle « Quelle est la maison où il ne faut surtout pas que j'aille ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Serpentard » dit Sirius, son visage s'assombrissant « C'est une bande de démons »

Ginny acquiesça avec un petit sourire. Soudain, la dame aux bonbons entra.

-« Quelque chose mes chéris ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

James et Sirius achetèrent plein de friandises. Peter marmonna quelque chose à propos de déjeuner avant de monter dans le train alors que Ginny restait assise, se sentant embarrassée. Elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et elle commençait à mourir de faim, seulement, elle n'avait pas d'argent.

-« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda James tandis qu'il ouvrait un Chocogrenouille.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-« Je n'ai pas faim » lui dit-elle, mais un gargouillis de son estomac la trahit.

-« Hey ! Tu veux une Patacitrouille ? » offra Sirius, en lui en tendant une.

Ginny regarda la friandise bizarrement.

-« Tu n'y a rien fait, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sirius secoua la tête.

-« Nan ! »

Ginny le prit timidement et mordit dedans. Elle sourit.

-« Merci... »

Sirius sourit.

-« Je pensais que tu étais affamée » commenta-t-il.

Ginny rougit et posa son regard sur le sol.

OoOoOo

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, Lily alla avec Ginny vers Dumbledore.

-« Professeur Dumbledore ? » demanda poliment Lily.

Dumbledore leva les yeux et regarda Ginny avec ses yeux brillants.

-« Bonsoir, je ne crois pas vous connaître. »

-« Hum, Lily, pourrais-tu aller rejoindre les autres ? Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de dire au Professeur Dumbledore et c'est assez…hum…personnel. » lui dit-elle.

Lily comprit et acquiesça, et partit s'asseoir. Ginny se tourna nerveusement vers Dumbledore.

-« Professeur, je viens du futur » murmura-t-elle « Mon nom est Ginny Weasley, je ne sais pas comment je suis venue ici, mais est-ce que je pourrais être envoyée à Gryffondor ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Dumbledore sourit doucement.

-« Bien, Miss Weasley, bienvenue dans le passé, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit au Choixpeau de choisir votre maison. »

-« D'ac-d'accord, est-ce que je dois aller prendre place avec les premières années ? » demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-« Non, asseyez-vous ici pour l'instant, je vais annoncer votre arrivée. En quelle année êtes-vous, Miss Weasley ? »

-« Cinquième » mentit-elle.

-« Très bien »

Après Watts, Jason envoyé à Pouffsouffle, Dumbledore se leva et annonça l'arrivée de Ginny.

-« Miss Weasley est une nouvelle venue en cinquième année, j'espère que vous l'accueillerez comme il se doit »

Dumbledore s'assit et Ginny se dirigea vers le Choixpeau. Elle le posa doucement sur la tête, priant pour être envoyée à Gryffondor.

« Gryffondor, hein ? Je ne pense pas non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être une maison pour vous Miss Weasley. Oh oui...je pense avoir trouvé la maison qui vous convient. »

-« SERPENTARD ! »

Alors que le Choixpeau criait ce dernier mot, les Maraudeurs et Lily se regardaient, choqués et surpris, pendant que Ginny, incapable d'y croire, s'évanouit.


	3. chapitre3

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 3**

**°oOo°**

-« Miss Weasley ? Miss Weasley, vous allez bien ? » Ginny ouvrit les yeux pour voir McGonagall debout à côté d'elle, l'air inquiet.

-« Hum...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé professeur ? » demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

-« Vous vous êtes évanouie après que le Choixpeau vous ai envoyé à Serpentard. »

Ginny déglutit quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était encore dans la Grande Salle et que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

-« Je...je vais...aller à la table des Serpentard maintenant... » dit-elle faiblement.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers, comme elle le ressentait, son pire cauchemar. Tous les Serpentards assis devant elle étaient de futurs Mangemorts ! Comment pouvait-elle songer à devenir amie avec eux ? Elle s'assit nerveusement à côté d'une fille aux cheveux blonds et avec un air prétentieux sur le visage.

Soudain, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus s'assit en face d'elle, un drôle d'air sur le visage.

-« Tu es Weasley, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle. Ginny acquieça.

-« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers Sirius.

Ginny haussa les sourcils.

-« Sirius Black ? » grogna-t-elle « Jamais de la vie. » La fille sourit et lui tendit la main.

-« Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Bellatrix Black. » Ginny la regarda. Sirius avait de la famille ?

-« Je suis Narcissa Black » dit la fille assise à côté d'elle.

-« Ginny Weasley » dit-elle en leur serrant la main, craintivement.

-« Hey, on va pas te mordre tu sais ! » lui dit Bellatrix. Ginny rit nerveusement.

-« Désolée » s'excusa-t-elle. Bellatrix secoua la tête avec un petit sourire en coin.

-« Tu vois le mec là-bas ? » demanda-t-elle en montrant du pouce un garçon aux cheveux noirs et avec une aura démoniaque émanant de lui, à la table des Serpentards.

Ginny cligna des yeux.

-« Ouais, qu'est-ce-qu'il a ? »

-« Je le trouve trop mignon » dit-elle alors qu'elle souriait maléfiquement. « Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai une chance avec lui ? » Ginny regarda Bellatrix, incrédule. Ces filles agissaient exactement comme les filles de son année, et même dans sa maison, après tout, toutes les filles ne devaient pas passer par ce stade ?

-« Ouais, je pense que vous formeriez un beau couple tous les deux. »

-« Tu le penses vraiment ? Il s'appelle Rodolphus Lestrange. » Ginny se mordit les lèvres, ils seraient mariés dans le futur.

-« Et le mec là-bas est tellement sexy ! » dit Narcissa « C'est Lucius Malefoy, il est pas adorable ? »

Ginny écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy ?

-« Oh oui, adorable » dit Ginny, pas très convaincue.

-« Et toi, qui est-ce qui te plait ? » demanda Bellatrix.

-« Qui me plait ? personne ! » Mais en sentant la chaleur sur ses joues, elle savait qu'elle rougissait.

-« Allez, dis-nous, qui c'est ? » -« Eh bien...il n'est pas dans cette maison » bégaya Ginny.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil.

-« Qui ? » -« Eh bien...non, je ne veux pas le dire. »

-« Oh ! Allez ! » dit Bellatrix avec un sourire. -« Bon d'accord...j'aime bien Remus Lupin... » dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres, s'attendant à des commentaires outrés de la part des deux filles Black, mais aucun ne vint.

-« Remus Lupin ? Oh non, c'est un des amis de mon cousin ! » dit Bellatrix, l'air horrifié. Narcissa avait l'air écoeuré.

-« Il n'est même pas mignon ! » cracha-t-elle.

-« Eh bien pour moi il l'est ! » dit Ginny avec défi « Je veux dire, je ne pense pas que Malefoy est mignon, mais toi oui. C'est juste une question de goût. » Bellatrix rit.

-« Bien dit, Ginny ! »

Les Maraudeurs et Lily les regardaient avec des expressions choquées. Sirius était devenu très rouge. Ginny avait envie de rire, mais elle savait qu'ils penseraient tous qu'elle serait passé du côté obscur s'ils la voyait rire.

-« J'ai un petit ami, malheureusement, et je ne l'aime pas vraiment. » murmura Narcissa. Ginny la regarda.

-« Qui c'est ? » -« Jonathan Nott, il me donne des frissons » gémit Narcissa. Ginny regarda les deux filles avec stupéfaction.

-« Vous savez qu'on se connaît depuis environ cinq minutes et qu'on est déjà en train de se dire des confidences ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-« C'est un peu fou, non ? »

-« Oh, c'est qui le garçon là-bas ? » demanda Ginny, désignant un garçon assit tout seul. Il avait les cheveux gras et un nez crochu.

-« Oh, c'est Rogue, Severus Rogue, c'est un perdant, si tu veux mon avis. » l'informa Narcissa. Ginny éprouvait de la sympathie pour son futur maitre des Potions.

-« C'est pas très sympa de dire ça ! » rétorqua Ginny.

-« Mais c'est vrai ! » s'exclama Bellatrix.

-« Attention ou je pourrais dire que votre cousin me plait. » dit Ginny avec un sourire diabolique. Bellatrix et Narcissa pâlirent toutes les deux.

-« S'il te plait, non, pas lui » gémit Bellatrix.

-« Je plaisante ! »

Il y eu un silence, et Ginny chantonna « Lullaby », une chanson que Sirius et le professeur Lupin avait écrite. Elle adorait cette chanson.

« This is my prayer ; I've no shame to declare that I'm praying for her. Laid down the love song, made up this melody, oh, let this lullaby, cry out and catch her Oooooh »

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé, c'était que, pendant qu'elle chantait, une bonne partie des Serpentards la regardait. Ginny quitta son rêve et les regarda tous.

-« Qu'est-ce-que vous regardez ? » dit-elle hargneusement « Vous n'avez jamais entendu une fille chanter ? »

Rogue la regardait bizarrement et Ginny dévia rapidement son regard.

-« Je crois que Rogue t'aime bien » murmura Bellatrix à son oreille.

-« Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! »

-« Je ne plaisante pas » Ginny grogna.

-« Si tu veux... »

OoOoOo

-« J'ai vraiment besoin de me débarrasser de Nott, il me rend folle » gémit Narcissa alors qu'elles marchaient vers la Salle commune de Serpentard. Bellatrix soupira d'exaspération et leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Hey, c'est facile à régler. Tu sais, je suis la reine du larguage ! »Ginny savait qu'elle disait un ENORME mensonge, vu qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon de sa vie. « ça se fait en trois mots : Tu es largué ! » dit Ginny.

Narcissa leva un sourcil.

-« Tu es largué ? » Ginny acquieça.

-« Facile, tu es largué, tu es largué. Les deux Black se joignirent à elle.

-« Tu es largué, tu es largué, tu es largué »

Elles furent toutes les trois prise d'une crise de fou rire alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle commune. Ginny était vraiment étonnée des deux Black. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient comme Drago Malefoy, ou même pire, pourtant elles semblaient normales. Peut-être changeront-elles quand elles se marieront ? Ginny n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Elle soupira joyeusement tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit.

-« Tu largueras Nott demain, d'accord ? » demanda Bellatrix à sa cousine. Narcissa acquiesça.

-« Ouaip ! »

-« Ok, ensuite je m'occuperai de vous caser avec vos mecs demain. » dit Ginny joyeusement « J'adore jouer les marieuses ! »

-« Tu sais à quel point c'est dur de leur parler seul ? les garçons sont toujours ensemble, en bande. »

-« Bien, on s'en occupera demain matin, d'accord les filles ? » et sur ce, Ginny tomba dans un profond sommeil.

OoOoOo

-« Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle est une Serpentard ! » s'exclama Lily pour la vingtième fois ce soir-là. « Je veux dire, elle est si gentille »

-« Non ! Elle ne l'est pas ! Elle fréquente Bellatrix et Narcissa ! » cracha Sirius.

-« Et alors ? Ils ne sont peut être pas tous mauvais ! » lui dit Lily.

Sirius la regarda, incrédule.

-« Ce sont de mes cousines qu'on est en train de parler, Lils, je pense savoir si elles sont sympas ou non, de toutes façons, elle a prit un mauvais départ. »

-« Juste parce qu'elle n'est pas tombée sous ton charme, Patmol. » l'informa Remus.

-« Tais-toi ! Cornedrue, tu es d'accord avec moi ? » demanda Sirius à son meilleur ami. James avait l'air pensif.

-« Est-il possible que le Choixpeau ai fait une erreur ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous avez entendu Ginny, non ? « Si je suis envoyée dans une autre maison que Gryffondor, je me suicide » ».

-« Je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait dire ça » dit Peter. Les autres acquiescèrent.

-« Mais, vous avez vu sa tête quand le Choixpeau a hurlé Serpentard, ça a été un choc pour elle, et elle s'est évanouie ! » signala Lily. Les Maraudeurs hochèrent la tête.

-« Je pense qu'on devrait essayer de lui donner une chance, et si ça se termine mal, elle sera notre ennemie » dit James. Les autres acquiescèrent, mais Lily semblait indécise.

-« Je l'ai vu aller dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec Narcissa et Bellatrix. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. »

Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent, choqués.

-« De quoi elles parlaient ? » demanda Sirius. Lily sourit.

-« Eh bien ta cousine Narcissa veux larguer son petit ami, mais elle ne sait pas comment et...et Ginny...elle a dit...qu'elle était la reine du larguage ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle riait « Je suis désolée, mais c'était trop drôle ! » Remus haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-« Elle disait qu'il y avait juste trois mots à dire : Tu es largué ! » dit- elle « Oh les garçons, j'aurai aimé qu'elle soit dans notre maison. Je l'ai observée tout le long du chemin. Elle n'est vraiment pas comme eux ! » leur dit Lily.

James parut inquiet.

-« Si elle n'est pas du tout comme eux, alors il n'y aucun doute qu'ils la changeront avant que tu ne puisses dire Quidditch » dit-il.

-« Je ne pense pas. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une fille qui se laisse faire facilement. Vous l'avez vu crier sur les Serpentards tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais c'était hilarant. » Remus sourit.

-« Je pense qu'on devrait laisser une chance à Ginny. » dit James au reste du groupe « D'accord ? » Sirius acquiesça avec réticence.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on donne une chance à un Serpentard d'être ami avec nous » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe si bien que personne ne l'entendit.

OoOoOoO

Ginny approcha nerveusement Rogue.

-« Hum...bonjour ? tu es Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle. Rogue leva les yeux et la regarda avec un regard étroit.

-« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? j'essaye d'écrire un devoir de potions. Je dois le rendre demain. » répliqua-t-il froidement.

-« Je suis désolée...je voulais juste...faire ta connaissance...c'est tout. » Rogue la regarda, incrédule.

-« Tu veux faire ma connaissance ? » demanda-t-il. Ginny acquieça et sourit.

-« C'est d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rogue acquiesça et fit de la place à côté de lui pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Ginny prit le siège et étudia son professeur de potions avec stupéfaction. Il n'était pas si laid que ça, mis à part ses cheveux gras. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la bibliothèque et Rogue écrivait à la lueur d'une bougie.

-« Alors, tu te plait ici ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Ouais, je suppose, mais rappelle-toi, je ne suis ici que depuis quelques heures. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui est bien ici ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Eh bien, les cours sont sympas, le Quidditch est excellent et reste loin des Gryffondors, spécialement de Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. » Il cracha ses noms comme s'ils étaient des insultes.

Ginny le regarda, choquée. Elle savait que Rogue et Sirius se détestaient, mais elle ne savait pas qu'il haïssait les autres autant que Sirius.

-« Oh, d'accord » murmura-t-elle faiblement « Alors, quel est ton prénom ? ou est-ce que je dois t'appeler par ton nom de famille ? J'ai entendu quelqu'un t'appeler Servilo, c'est ça ? » Rogue rougit aussi violemment qu'il referma son livre. Ginny, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire, se leva, apeurée.

-« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offen... »

-« Laisse-moi tranquille Weasley ! » cracha Rogue.

-« Attends, Rogue, s'il te plait, je te jure, je ne voulais pas... »

-« J'ai dit LAISSE MOI TRANQUILLE ! » cria-t-il. Ginny essaya de lui courir après, mais il était trop rapide. « Oh Ginny, tu es trop stupide ! Oh, quel est ton prénom ? C'est Servilo ? Bien joué ! Il aurait pu t'aider en potions ! Il aurait pu t'aider à avoir des bonnes notes, mais non, il a fallu que je l'offense en l'appelant par un surnom débile que les Gryffondors, enfin je devrai dire que les Maraudeurs lui donne ! » Ginny retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Pendant ce temps-là, les Maraudeurs avait entendu la conversation entre Ginny et Rogue, et ils étaient amusés de voir comment Ginny avait insulté Rogue. Elle agissait décidément plus comme un Gryffondor qu'un Serpentard.


	4. chapitre 4

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 4**

**°oOo°**

Le lendemain matin, Ginny fut réveillée par Bellatrix qui la secouait rudement. Ginny bailla et se frotta les yeux.

-« Qu-Qu-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Les cours commencent dans une demi-heure, alors soit prête ! »

Ginny ouvrit un œil et regarda Bellatrix.

-« Je croyais que les Serpentards se fichaient des cours ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

-« Les seuls Serpentards qui se foutent des cours sont ceux qui ont une haute opinion d'eux-mêmes. » dit la voix de Narcissa depuis la salle de bain.

Ginny murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'elle se tirait du lit et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour être prête pour son premier cours dans le passé.

Une fois que Ginny avait fini de se préparer, elle se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça. Les couleurs de Serpentard ne lui allaient pas vraiment.

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Narcissa alors qu'elle regardait Ginny d'un air pensif. « ça te va bien »

Ginny déboutonna le bouton du haut de son chemisier et s'éventa. Narcissa la regarda.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« Je ne peux pas avoir le dernier bouton fermé, ça me choque » lui dit Ginny.

Bellatrix sourit.

-« Si tu vas en cours comme ça, tous les garçons vont penser que tu es une sorte de...d'aguicheuse. »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Eh bien laisse-les penser ça ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me déshabiller devant toute la classe ! »

Bellatrix et Narcissa grimacèrent. Ginny rit des deux Black. Elles lui rappelaient ses deux meilleures amies du futur.

-« Allez les filles, allons-y ! » dit Ginny en prenant les bras de Narcissa et Bellatrix, en se dirigeant vers leur premier cours.

Les Maraudeurs s'assirent dans le fond de la classe avec irritation. Leur premier cours était Potion avec les Serpentards.

-« Pourquoi faut-il que notre premier cours soit avec les Serpentards ? » geignit Sirius « C'est agaçant ! »

James acquiesça. Soudain, leur maître des Potions entra dans la classe. C'était un homme chauve avec des yeux étroits et un air toujours renfrogné. Une chose était sûre : il n'était pas question de rigoler avec lui.

-« Sortez vos ingrédients pour le Veritaserum, MAINTENANT ! » aboya-t-il.

Sans prévenir, la porte s'ouvrit et Bellatrix, Narcissa et Ginny entrèrent, essoufflées.

-« Désolées d'être en retard, professeur ! » dit Bellatrix.

-« Asseyez-vous et sortez vos ingrédients pour la potion de vérité. » dit le professeur, puis il regarda Ginny « Je suis le professeur Musky. »

Ginny acquiesça, sourit gentiment et s'assit entre Bellatrix et Narcissa. Elle leur murmura brièvement quelque chose, puis prit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant que tout le monde préparait sa potion, Ginny fut prise soudainement d'une crise de fou rire. Le professeur Musky s'approcha d'elle.

-"Miss Weasley, voudriez-vous m'éclairer sur ce qui vous amuse autant ?" cracha-t-il.

Ginny soupira.

-"Oh, rien professeur. Je suis juste un peu folle, j'ai tendance à rire aux moments les moins appropriés."

Des ricanements s'élevèrent dans la classe.

-"Taisez-vous et retournez au travail!" cria Musky.

Tout le monde repris son travail rapidement, quand soudain, la potion de Peter explosa. Tout le monde se baissa pour éviter d'être touché par la potion. Ginny, Narcissa et Bellatrix partirent dans un fou rire hystérique. Musky murmura une incantation pour se débarrasser de la potion, puis retourna vers les filles.

-"Miss Weasley, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle!" dit-il froidement.

Ginny sourit d'un air rusé.

-"Oh monsieur, c'est juste que j'adore les blagues!" dit-elle.

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent avec stupéfaction: personne n'avait encore parlé au professeur de potion sans être intimidé.

-"Miss Weasley, insinuerez-vous que vous seriez responsable de l'explosion de la potion de Mr Pettigrow?"

Ginny sourit et acquieça. Le professeur ne l'intimidait pas le moins du monde, elle a eu affaire à Rogue plusieurs années.

-"Ouaip, oh, et monsieur? Etes-vous en train d'essayer de m'intimider? parce que mon ancien maître des potions était vraiment excellent pour effrayer les nouveaux élèves, mais je ne pense pas que vous y arriverez." Lui dit-elle.

-"C'est ça! Sortez de ma classe!" cria-t-il " Vingt points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue pour Weasley!"

Ginny recommença à rire et murmura "Je suis si effrayée!" et sur ce, elle quitta la classe, laissant tout le monde stupéfait.

OoOoOoO

-"Bien, maintenant que les potions sont concoctées, je vais avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour être le cobaye et les essayer." Dit Musky vivement "Et je sais exactement qui!"

Il se tourna vers Lily.

-"Evans! apportez-moi Weasley!" aboya-t-il.

Lily sortit alors de la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny apparut, apparemment ennuyée, mais pas le moins du monde effrayée, pourtant elle était secouée de l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit d'être aussi irrespectueuse envers un professeur? Ce n'était pas elle! Elle s'assit sur un tabouret devant toute la classe. Musky lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide clair.

-"Buvez ça" dit-il.

Les Maraudeurs la regardèrent, inquiets. Musky allait l'humilier publiquement. Ginny avala la potion, puis se sentit bizarre, comme si elle flottait.

-"Quel est votre nom?" demanda Musky.

-"Virginia Weasley"

-"Et quel âge avez-vous?"

-"Quatorze ans, quinze vendredi" dit-elle.

Tout le monde la regarda. La fille en face d'eux avait seulement quatorze ans? Pourquoi était-elle en cinquième année? Musky sourit diaboliquement.

-"Qui sont vos meilleurs amis?"

-"Mes meilleurs amis sont: Hermione Granger, Amanda Rogers et Harry Potter." Dit-elle, restant dans sa transe.

Musky haussa les sourcils et regarda James d'un air interrogateur. James haussa simplement les épaules, alors que Remus paraissait choqué, ses yeux grands ouverts. Musky sourit.

-" De qui êtes-vous amoureuse?"

Juste quand Ginny allait répondre, Bellatrix et Narcissa se levèrent et crièrent.

-"Professeur! C'est s'immiscer dans la vie privée! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" cria Narcissa.

Bellatrix hocha la tête énergiquement en guise de soutien. Musky regarda les jeunes filles, amusé. Il leva sa baguette et murmura quelque chose. Ginny secoua la tête alors qu'elle sortait de sa transe.

-"Ce sera tout, Miss Weasley, maintenant allez vous asseoir" ordonna-t-il.

Ginny se dirigea vers les deux Black, mais pendant que Musky écrivait quelque chose au tableau, Ginny lui tira la langue. Tout le monde ricanas. Les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment amusés avec cette nouvelle fille, elle avait des tripes, c'était sûr. Une autre raison pour laquelle elle n'aurait pas pu être à Gryffondor, pensa Sirius.

OoOoOoO

-"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es tenu tête à Musky!" s'exclama Bellatrix aussitôt qu'elles eurent quitté la classe de Potion.

Ginny sourit.

-"Il ne m'effraie pas" dit Ginny " Bon, alors, on va vous caser avec les hommes de vos rêves, les filles, maintenant" dit-elle en frappant dans ses mains d'excitation.

Narcissa s'arrêta net et la regarda.

-"Coucou! Je ne suis pas célibataire!"

-"Eh bien, tu le seras dans dix minutes, je te l'assure" lui dit Ginny.

Elle prit des lunettes noires dans sa poche. Bellatrix et Narcissa firent de même pendant que Ginny expliquait ce qu'elles allaient faire.

-"Premièrement, on va faire en sorte que Narcissa casse avec no tt ensuite, on la branchera avec Malefoy, ensuite, on case Bellatrix avec Lestrange, c'est bon?"

Les deux Black approuvèrent. Ginny soupira.

-"Mission 1: le problème Nott" dit-elle alors qu'elle mettait ses lunettes noires et qu'elles partirent trouver Nott.

Quand elles le trouvèrent, il était à la bibliothèque avec son nez dans un bouquin. Il regardait un livre de la Réserve, ce qui impliquait la Magie Noire. Narcissa déglutit et se tourna vers ses deux amies.

-"Est-ce que ça va vraiment marcher?" murmura-t-elle.

-"Vas-y, tu peux le faire" lui assura Bellatrix.

Narcissa acquiesça et alla vers Nott et s'assit à côté de lui. Ginny et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard quand elles virent Narcissa sourire et acquiescer, puis elle bondit et accouru vers elles.

-"Tu es largué!"

Elle sourit et tapa dans les mains des deux filles.

-"Mission 2: le problème Malefoy"

Et sur ce, elles allèrent à la recherche de Malefoy. Elles le trouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch à s'entraîner.

-"Hey! Lucius!" hurla Ginny.

Malefoy regarda en bas et les vis lui faire des signes. Il descendit de son balai et marcha vers elles.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il.

-"Vas-y" murmura Ginny alors qu'elle poussait Narcissa.

Narcissa rougit.

-"Hum..." tenta-t-elle, regardant Ginny et Bellatrix en appel au secours.

Bellatrix soupira.

-"Elle voudrait savoir si tu voudrais sortir avec elle un de ces jours." Expliqua-t-elle.

-"Bien sûr, je te retrouve dans la salle commune à sept heures, et on ira à Pré au Lard." Dit Malefoy à Narcissa, avant de monter sur son balai et de s'envoler.

-"Il a dit oui!" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle serrait Ginny dans ses bras.

Ginny sourit et se tourna vers Bellatrix.

-"Mission 3: Le problème Lestrange"

Bellatrix pâlit doucement alors qu'elles partaient chercher Lestrange. Il était avec sa bande et il riait, pourtant son rire donnait des frissons à Ginny. Elle resta pétrifiée d'horreur quand elle réalisa que la bande maltraitait Lily. Bellatrix fit un pas en avant, mal à l'aise.

-"Hum, Rodolphus, est-ce que je peux te parler?" demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

Lestrange leva un sourcil avant de suivre Bellatrix dans une salle vide. Quand elle revint, elle avait l'air enchantée.

-"Il a dit oui! Je suis sa petite amie!" s'écria-t-elle.

Narcissa et elle échangèrent un regard avant d'attraper leurs lunettes noires.

-"Mission 4: Le problème Lupin"

Ginny les regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

-"Q-Quoi? Je peux faire ça toute seule!" dit-elle.

-"Tu ne peux pas" lui dit Bellatrix.

-"Evans, tu vas bien?"

Tout le monde regarda les Maraudeurs courir et se tenir devant Lily pour la protéger. Narcissa poussa Ginny rudement en avant et cria "Fais-le!". Ginny déglutit difficilement et regarda désespérément les quatre garçons debout devant elle. Tout le monde s'était arrêté et la regardait. Elle fit un pas en avant et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle sourit soudain, elle pouvait toujours faire marcher les filles pour rire.

-"Sirius, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup" dit-elle d'une voix sucrée.

Sirius la regarda, bouche ouverte. Bellatrix et Narcissa hurlèrent.

-"Tu ne l'aimes pas!"

Ginny sourit.

-"Vous auriez vu vos têtes!"

-"C'était pas drôle! Dis-lui ou on criera avec qui tu veux sortir!" prévint Bellatrix.

Ginny pâlit.

-"Bon d'accord, je vais lui dire" dit Ginny.

Elle marcha droit vers Remus et fixa son regard dans le sien.

-"Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup" murmura-t-elle, puis elle se retourna vers les Black.

-"Voilà! Je lui ai dit! Allons-y!" dit-elle d'une petite voix alors qu'elle marchait vers la bibliothèque rapidement.

Bellatrix et Narcissa, comprenant qu'elle voulait être seule, se dirigèrent vers la salle commune de Serpentard, pendant que les Maraudeurs et Lily restaient choqués.

OoOoOoO

-"Je ne peux pas croire qu'elles me l'ai fait le lui dire" murmura-t-elle.

Ginny ne pouvait voir personne pour le moment. Elle resta bouche bée quand elle vit Remus s'approcher d'elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda attentivement.

-"Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Ginny rougit alors qu'elle sentait l'embarras et l'humiliation lui monter aux yeux. Elle acquiesça. Remus sourit, se pencha et lui susurra à l'oreille.

-"Je suis très flatté, mais je sais que tu viens de futur."

Ginny releva la tête d'un coup et le regarda, incrédule.

-"Comment tu..." bredouilla-t-elle.

Remus sourit.

-"En potions, tu as dit que tu connaissait Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. La fille qui écrit via la Carte du Maraudeur a dit qu'elle était amie avec eux" expliqua-t-il.

Ginny baissa les yeux vers son livre.

-"Ca m'est égal. Je t'aime quand même beaucoup" murmura-t-elle.

Remus mit son bras autour d'elle, et Ginny sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

-"Je t'aime beaucoup aussi" murmura-t-il à son oreille "Mais tu es à Serpentard et je suis à Gryffondor, ça paraîtrait bizarre, tu ne crois pas?"

Ginny le regarda et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-"Ca ne te dérange pas que je vienne du futur?" demanda-t-elle.

Remus sourit.

-"Hey, j'ai juste à faire semblant que je ne le sais pas."

Ginny rougit.

-"Tu es très jolie et je t'aime beaucoup" dit Remus" Mais tu as quatorze ans"

-"Quinze vendredi" précisa-t-elle.

-"Oui, je sais, mais je vais avoir seize ans un peu plus tard dans l'année"

-"Alors, quelle est ta décision?"

Remus soupira.

-"Tu es une fille très déterminée, hein?"

Ginny sourit.

-"Je l'ai toujours été, je le resterai toujours"

-"J'aime ça" murmura-t-il à son oreille pendant que sa main touchait son genou.

Ginny le regarda alors qu'elle tapait gentiment sa main.

-"Vilain garçon" dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Sans prévenir, Remus fit quelque chose qui prit Ginny complètement pas surprise; il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Au même moment, un Serpentard aux cheveux gras regardait...et il n'était pas content !


	5. chapitre 5

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 5**

**°oOo°**

Ginny entra dans le dortoir des filles dans une sorte de transe. Bellatrix et Narcissa la dévisagèrent d'un air inquiet.

-" Tu vas bien ?" demanda Narcissa.

Ginny acquieça.

-"Oh, ou-oui, ça va" dit-elle, les yeux dans le vide.

-"T'as eu Lupin?" demanda Bellatrix.

Ginny rougit et elle acquieça lentement.

-"Bien joué!" crièrent-elles à l'unisson.

Ginny les regarda, choquée.

-"ça ne vous fait rien?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-"Bien sûr que non! Ça peut être intéressant de voir un Gryffondor et une Serpentard s'emballer en public"

Ginny rougit encore plus si possible.

-"On ne sort pas ensemble" murmura-t-elle.

-"Non? Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Lupin et toi? C'était juste une leçon de baiser?"

-"Je ne sais pas, mais on ne sort pas ensemble" dit-elle, déçue.

Bellatrix la prit dans ses bras.

-"Il te le demandera plus tard. Fais-moi confiance" lui assura-t-elle.

Ginny soupira.

-"J'espérais qu'il me demanderait d'aller à Pré au Lard ce week-end" dit- elle doucement.

-"Ce n'est pas le style de Lupin d'emballer une fille et de la laisser tomber après" dit Narcissa.

-"Oui, mais n'oublies pas qu'il est à Gryffondor Nar, il ne voudra pas sortir avec une Serpentard!" dit Ginny.

Bellatrix l'enlaça à nouveau.

-"Allez, viens manger quelque chose" dit-elle avec un sourire.

Narcissa et Ginny acquiescèrent puis elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoO

Ginny remarqua que Remus était en train de discuter gaiement avec ses trois amis. Il lui fit un léger clin d'œil, avant de replonger dans sa discussion avec James. Ginny se relaxa, au moins il ne l'évitait pas.

-"N'est-il pas adorable?" murmura Ginny, rêveuse, alors qu'elle regardait Remus.

-"ça y est, elle est partie pour La-La Ville!" s'exclama Bellatrix "Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire!"

Bellatrix attrapa un verre de jus de citrouille et le versa sur la tête de Ginny. Ginny cria et se leva comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique.

-"Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" cria-t-elle.

-"On en avait assez de te voir mater Lupin à table!"

Ginny rougit alors qu'elle attrapait de la purée.

-"Bien, ça, c'est pour parler tout le temps de Lestrange!" hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle lançait la nourriture sur le visage de Bellatrix.

Bellatrix cria et tomba de sa chaise. Tout le monde regardait, amusé, cette bataille. Narcissa restait calme, mais malheureusement, elle ne fut pas épargnée. Bellatrix et Ginny prirent du gâteau et le lancèrent sur Narcissa. Elle cria quand elle fut frappée en plein visage.

-"ARGH!" cria-t-elle.

Bellatrix et Ginny redoublèrent leurs rires.

-"TRES BIEN!" hurla Narcissa alors qu'elle prenait une cruche de jus de citrouille et commença à pourchasser les deux autres dans la Grande Salle.

-"Ah! NON! Cet uniforme est neuf!" cria Ginny alors que Narcissa arrosait son chemisier.

Malheureusement, le chemisier était blanc et le jus de citrouille l'avait rendu complètement transparent.

-"NARCISSA! MAINTENANT JE RESSEMBLE A UNE AGUICHEUSE!" hurla Ginny "Peut- être que je pourrais juste l'enlever" dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus rougit alors qu'il la regardait avec de grands yeux. Un tas de purée s'écrasa sur l'arrière de la tête de Narcissa.

-"BATAILLE DE NOURRITURE!" hurlèrent James et Sirius alors qu'ils commençaient à s'envoyer de la nourriture.

En quelques minutes, toute la Grande Salle était couverte de nourriture. Ginny sourit et versa un pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête de Remus. Remus laissa échapper un cri, puis sourit diaboliquement alors qu'il attrapait une poignée de purée et la lança sur le chemisier de la jeune fille.

-"Tu vas me le payer Lupin!" cria Ginny.

Pendant que la bataille de nourriture continuait, Remus et Ginny sortirent rapidement dehors, près du lac. Ginny riait.

-"Tu as de la purée dans les cheveux" s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de l'enlever.

Remus attrapa son bras pour la faire arrêter et il avança d'un pas vers elle. Ginny le regarda avec un air confus.

-"Qu?"

Mais Remus la coupa en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ginny répondit immédiatement. Depuis leur premier baiser à la bibliothèque, ils semblaient en vouloir plus encore. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Remus sourit.

-"Tu es très sexy comme ça, Gin" dit-il alors qu'il l'examinait.

Ginny rougit et fit semblant d'être embarrassée.

-"Oh! Tais-toi!"

Remus se retourna et commença à courir rapidement vers le lac en criant.

-"WAHOO!" cria-t-il alors qu'il sautait dedans.

Ginny sourit et le suivit, mais s'arrêta devant le lac. La tête de Remus apparut.

-"Au secours! Je ne peux pas nager! J'ai une crampe!" cria-t-il.

Ginny rit.

-"Ta maman ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas te baigner après avoir manger?"

-"Au secours!" cria Remus alors que sa tête disparaissait sous l'eau.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-"D'accord, Remus, très drôle"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny s'inquiéta.

-"Remus?"

Rien. Elle déglutit et enleva ses chaussures.

-"ça va ruiner mon nouvel uniforme" murmura-t-elle avant de sauter dans le lac.

-"Remus? Remus où es-tu?" cria-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus était sorti du lac et étaient à présent appuyé contre un arbre, ses cheveux retombant sur ses yeux. Il souriait malicieusement.

-"Oh, Gin, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le lac?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny se retourna dans l'eau et vit Remus debout, souriant. Elle plissa les yeux.

-"Remus Lupin ramène tes fesses dans l'eau que je te coule!"

-"Ok!"

Il sauta dans l'eau. immédiatement, Ginny poussa sa tête sous l'eau. Remus, sous l'eau, attrapa ses mains et l'attira sous l'eau, puis l'embrassa. C'était bizarre...embrasser quelqu'un sous l'eau. quand ils remontèrent tous les deux pour respirer, ils virent les Maraudeurs, Lily, Bellatrix et Narcissa, tous devant eux, amusés. Ils rougirent tous les deux alors qu'ils se tenaient la main sous l'eau. James sourit.

-"Moony, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi!"

Remus sourit, l'air penaud. Bellatrix et Narcissa avaient l'air ravi.

-"Ginny! Tu sors avec un Gryffondor!"

-"Et alors?"

-"C'est super!" s'exclama Narcissa.

James, Sirius et Lily souriaient tous et se regardèrent.

-"Moony espèce d'animal!" hurla Sirius.

Remus rougit et prit Ginny par la taille et l'attira à lui.

-"A bientôt!" dit-elle alors qu'elle allait sous l'eau.

-"Hey! Elle est allée où?" demanda James.

Soudain, une éclaboussure frappa Remus au visage.

-"ARGH!" cria-t-il.

Ginny éclata de rire.

-"Tu es si mignon quand tu es mouillé" dit-elle innocemment.

Remus nagea jusqu'à elle.

-"1...2...3...4 et NAGE POUR TA VIE!" cria Remus.

Il commença à nager aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Etonnement, Ginny avait réussi à l'attraper par les vêtements et le maintenait maintenant par le cou.

-"Ginny...tu me fais couler!" cria-t-il avant de couler.

Tout le monde rit en voyant le couple couler dans le lac.

-"Ils sont fous l'un de l'autre!" dit Lily.

Sirius grogna et leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Merci de mettre en évidence l'évident, Evans"

Lily le regarda.

-"Je les trouve adorables"

-"Normalement, j'aurai été contre le fait que Moony sorte avec une Serpentard, mais Ginny est plus comme une Gryffondor qu'autre chose" dit James.

Tout le monde acquiesça, y compris Bellatrix et Narcissa.

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Choixpeau l'a mise à Serpentard, elle n'est pas du tout comme nous!"

Les Maraudeurs les regardèrent.

-"Quoi, c'est vrai!" dit Bellatrix " Elle agit plus comme vous que comme nous"

-"Ouais en plus elle nous a casé avec les garçons qu'on voulait" ajouta Narcissa "Ce n'est pas normal pour un Serpentard"

La tête de Remus surgit soudain de l'eau alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-"J'ai besoin d'aller me changer!" dit-il " Je suis gelé!"

-"Moi aussi, mais je ne me plains pas" lui dit Ginny.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Je vais sortir et me changer, à plus Ginny" dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il partit. Ginny frissonna alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers le Grand Hall, afin de rejoindre la salle commune de Serpentard.

-"ATTENDS-NOUS!" hurla Bellatrix.

OoOoOoO

Halloween prit tout le monde par surprise, et comme c'était le soir même, toutes les filles couraient dans tous les sens, décidant ce qu'elles allaient porter pour le bal.

-"Je ne viens pas" dit Ginny.

Bellatrix et Narcissa la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

-"Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir! Et Remus?"

-"Eh bien je ne pense pas qu'il y aille"

-"S'il te plait, viens au bal d'Halloween, Gin!" supplia Narcissa.

-"Vous serez avec vos copains, il n'y a pas de raisons que je vienne" leur dit Ginny.

Les deux Black soupirèrent.

-"Bon, comme tu veux"

OoOoOoO

Ginny était recroquevillée sur le sofa et lisait un livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quand Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle, regardant le feu.

-"Je peux t'aider?" demanda froidement Ginny.

Rogue rougit ( **n/t**: si si, je vous jure...l'est pô insensible Sevichou...).

-"Je...je suis désolé...je ne voulais pas être méchant..." lui dit-il, l'air désolé.

Ginny le regarda. Elle n'avait jamais vu son Maître des Potions être désolé!

-"C'est bon" dit-elle avec un petit sourire "Et je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas t'offenser"

Rogue sourit (**n/t**: ben dis donc, Sevichou! Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix blanche: Servilo...euh...Severus Rogue a sourit! Lol).

-"C'est pas grave, amis?" demanda-t-il, tendant sa main.

Ginny lui serra la main et sourit.

-"Amis" confirma-t-elle.

Elle posa son livre et soupira.

-"Je vais faire un tour, on se voit plus tard...je suis désolée mais quel est ton prénom?" demanda-t-elle.

-"Severus".

-"Bien, à plus Severus" dit-elle en quittant la salle commune.

OoOoOoO

Alors que Ginny marchait seule dans les couloirs, elle se sentait un peu effrayée, il y a avait un silence étrange et inquiétant. Soudain, elle sursauta quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur sa bouche. Elle se sentit jetée sur contre un mur. Elle leva les yeux et vit une bande de Serpentards la regarder avec mépris. Avery avança, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-"C'est vrai que tu sors avec un Gryffondor?" cracha-t-il.

Ginny le regarda avec défi.

-"Et alors?"

-"Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ne se mélangent pas! Reste loin de tous les Gryffondors que tu fréquentes...sinon..."

-"Sinon quoi?" cracha Ginny.

-"Sinon tu le regretteras" murmura-t-il, menaçant.

-"Tu ne me fais pas peur!" dit Ginny.

Avery sourit alors qu'il faisait craquer ses doigts. Deux garçons avancèrent. Ginny les reconnut: Crabbe et Goyle. Crabbe la frappa dans l'estomac. Ginny eut le souffle coupé par la douleur.

-"Reste loin des Gryffondors, Weasley!" cracha Avery "Ou tu seras traître à ta propre maison!"

Ginny cracha aux pieds d'Avery. Il l'attrapa et la rua de coups. Ginny hurla de douleur alors qu'elle glissait sur le sol, des ecchymoses apparaissant sur tout son corps. Elle s'évanouit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Rogue arpenta le couloir pour voir le professeur Musky à propos de son devoir de Potions. Il sursauta quand il vit Ginny recroquevillée sur le sol, inconsciente. Il vit alors qu'elle avait des bleus sur tout le corps. Murmurant un sort de lévitation, il l'amena à l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoO

-"Remus" murmura Ginny, alors qu'elle revenait à elle.

Rogue la regarda, inquiet.

-"Ginny chérie ça va? C'est Madame Pomfresh" dit l'infirmière, debout devant elle.

-"Remus...besoin...voir...Remus...Lupin..." murmura-t-elle, avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

Madame Pomfresh regarda Dumbledore, inquiète. Le directeur acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie.

OoOoOoO

Dumbledore entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, l'habituelle étincelle dans ses yeux avait disparue et il marcha vers Remus.

-"Mr Lupin?"

Remus le regarda et pâlit. Que faisait le Directeur dans la salle commune? Les Maraudeurs et Lily paraissaient choqués de voir de Directeur ici même.

-"Miss Weasley souhaite vous voir...plus tôt dans la soirée...elle a été attaquée"

Remus avait l'air horrifié. Il se leva.

-"Amenez-moi à elle"


	6. chapitre 6

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 6**

**°oOo°**

Remus s'assit à côté de Ginny, luttant contre le sommeil. Il était à peu près 4 heures du matin et Ginny restait inconsciente. Madame Pomfresh avait insisté pour qu'il retourne dans son dortoir, mais Remus, qui était extrêmement borné, avait refusé de partir et s'était assis sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il passa un doigt sur la joue de Ginny et eu un élan d'affection pour elle, son visage entier était couvert de bleus. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir et un gros bleu violacé s'étalait sur sa joue droite. Inutile de le dire, elle avait une mine affreuse. Son souffle était lent, mais Madame Pomfresh avait assuré à Remus qu'elle allait bien.

Derrière Remus se tenait Albus Dumbledore, son habituel sourire remplacé par un air grave. Ginny s'agita doucement alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement. Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent alors qu'elle le regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux.

-"Remus?" murmura-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Remus lui lança un sourire rassurant.

-"C'est bon, tu es à l'infirmerie"

-"Qui m'a aidé? Qui m'a sauvé? C'était toi?" demanda-t-elle.

Dumbledore s'avança.

-"Mr Rogue vous a trouvé et vous amené à l'infirmerie"

Ginny écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-"Oh, eh bien je crois que je lui dois beaucoup" murmura-t-elle.

-"Miss Weasley, je sais que vous ne voulez probablement pas en parler, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Ce qui s'est passé est extrêmement sérieux. Ceux qui vous ont attaqué doivent être renvoyés. Maintenant, pouvez-vous me donner des noms?"

Ginny pâlit, elle ne pouvait pas les renvoyer! Elle prit un air pensif comme si elle essayait de se rappeler, puis secoua la tête.

-"Je ne me rappelle pas, professeur. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il étaient de ma propre maison."

-"De votre propre maison? connaissez-vous la raison pour laquelle ils vous ont attaqué?"

Ginny acquiesça alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-"Ils...ils m'ont dit que je ne devais pas me mêler à des Gryffondors, et que...que je devais laissé tomber mon petit ami ou être traître à ma propre maison" murmura-t-elle "Ils ne savent pas qui est mon petit ami"

-"Je suppose que votre petit ami est Mr Lupin, exact?"

Ginny acquiesça. Dumbledore hocha la tête, lui souriant gentiment.

-"Je...je ne peux pas retourner à Serpentard, je ne peux pas, ils pourraient encore m'attaquer" murmura-t-elle, l'air effrayé.

Dumbledore regarda McGonagall, qui venait juste d'arriver. McGonagall resta bouche bée d'horreur quand elle vit Ginny avec des ecchymoses.

-"Alors c'est vrai" murmura-t-elle "Savez-vous qui a fait ça Albus?"

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

-"Elle ne se rappelle pas"

McGonagall ressentit de la sympathie pour la jeune fille. Elle semblait beaucoup souffrir.

-"Minerva, pouvez-vous me faire une faveur et m'apporter le Choixpeau?" demanda Dumbledore.

McGonagall acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand McGonagall donna le Choixpeau à Dumbledore, il regarda Ginny avec un sourire.

-"Normalement, on ne devrais pas faire ça, mais vous êtes un cas à part, Miss Weasley, on ne peut pas risquer que vous vous fassiez attaquer de nouveau, non?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça et sourit faiblement. Dumbledore plaça doucement le Choixpeau sur la tête rousse et attendit.

"Ah Miss Weasley, je vois que vous n'êtes pas bien à Serpentard. je devais être dans un mauvais jour quand je vous ai mis dans cette maison! Vous n'êtes définitivement pas une Serpentard! Maintenant...Ah, je sais quelle maison vous ira bien, vous serez définitivement à...GRYFFONDOR!"

Ginny se sentit soulagée, elle n'était plus une Serpentard; elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent alors que Remus souriait largement. Ginny se sentait fatiguée, elle avait besoin de sommeil.

-"Miss Weasley, buvez ceci" ordonna Madame Pomfresh.

Ginny l'avala et toussa.

-"C'est dégoûtant" dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Madame Pomfresh sourit.

-"ça va vous donner envie de dormir" expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny acquiesça et se redressa.

-"Quand pourrais-je aller dans la salle commune des Gryffondors?" demanda-t- elle.

-"Eh bien, est-ce que vous vous sentez capable de marcher?" demanda Madame Pomfresh.

La rouquine acquiesça et se leva du lit. Elle se leva, mais juste pour trébucher.

-"Whoa!"

Elle leva les yeux pour voir qui l'avait rattrapé, et se plongea dans deux yeux dorés.

-"ça va?" demanda Remus avec un sourire, ses yeux étincelants comme ceux de Dumbledore.

Ginny rit alors qu'elle se relevait.

-"Elle a juste besoin de sommeil, Pompom" dit McGonagall d'une voix amusée.

-"Mes jambes sont en cotons" dit la rouquine en riant "C'est vraiment bizarre!"

Remus sourit alors qu'il mettait fermement ses bras autour de la taille de son amie.

-"Tu n'iras nulle part, je te tiens bien" lui dit-il.

-"Mr Lupin, peut-être pourriez-vous escorter Miss Weasley à la tour de Gryffondor, ses effets personnels sont déjà dans le dortoir des filles. Je suggère qu'elle dorme sur le sofa dans la salle commune ce soir." L'informa Dumbledore.

Remus acquiesça, puis ils se dirigèrent lentement vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

OoOoOoO

-"Oh, merci mon bon monsieur"

Ginny riait alors que Remus la portait dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

-"Bon, je vais t'amener dans le dortoir des garçons et je dormirai sur le sofa"

Ginny secoua la tête furieusement.

-"Je serai très bien sur le sofa, Remus, je n'ai pas besoin..."

Sa phrase fut interrompue par les lèvres de Remus pressées sur les siennes. Ginny s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus la serra alors qu'il sentait qu'elle chancelait. Ginny fit courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Remus alors qu'il brisait le baiser et l'embrassait dans le cou. Ginny ria alors qu'elle le sentait la porter et l'amener sur le sofa.

-"Remus" murmura-t-elle.

Remus arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, absolument horrifié.

-"Je...je suis désolé!" murmura-t-il "Je...je ne voulais pas..."

-"ça va..."

-"Non, non! J'ai failli profiter de toi!" dit-il.

Ginny sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-"Tu n'allais pas profiter de moi, fais-moi confiance"

Remus se relaxa.

-"Bon...je vais t'emmener dans le dortoir" dit-il alors qu'il la prenait et l'apportait en haut des escaliers.

OoOoOoO

Ginny se réveilla le lendemain matin par des cris dans le dortoir des garçons. Elle gémit et couvrit sa tête avec son oreiller.

-"Qu'est-ce que fait une fille dans le lit de Moony?" cria la voix choquée de Sirius.

Quelqu'un enleva les couvertures et attrapa l'oreiller que Ginny utilisait pour bloquer les sons. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir les trois Maraudeurs la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

-"Ginny? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" hurla James, surpris.

-"Oh, je vois qu'on ne vous a pas dit" bailla Ginny "Cette nuit, j'ai été placée à Gryffondor, maintenant s'il vous plait, donnez-moi l'oreiller, je suis vraiment fatiguée" gémit-elle.

-"Où est Remus?" demanda Sirius.

-"Il dort sur le sofa, il a insisté" dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-"Par Merlin, Moony est toujours gentleman" murmura Peter.

Pendant ce temps, Remus s'était réveillé avec les cris et il se dirigeait vers le dortoir.

-"Il y a un problème?" demanda-t-il doucement, regardant ses amis et sa petite amie avec amusement.

-"Moony? Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas réveillé pour nous dire que Ginny avait été place à Gryffondor? Et pourquoi a-t-elle été replacée?" demanda James.

-"Eh bien, ceux qui m'ont attaqué étaient de Serpentard" leur dit Ginny.

-"Pourquoi ils t'ont attaqué?"

-"Ils ont dit qu'ils n'aimaient pas que je sois mélangée à des Gryffondors et m'a dit de plaquer tous les Gryffondors que je fréquentais ou sinon..." dit Ginny d'un air dégoûté.

-"Tu sais qui t'a attaqué" dit Remus calmement "J'ai vu la peur dans tes yeux quand Dumbledore t'as dit qu'ils allaient être expulsés"

Ginny regarda ailleurs.

-"Je ne veux pas causer plus d'ennuis que je n'ai déjà fait" murmura-t- elle.

Soudain, Ginny se leva, excitée.

-"Je vais voir Lily!" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de courir, mais elle manqua de tomber. James, qui avait de très bons réflexes, l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

-"Je pense que mes jambes sont encore faibles" murmura Ginny, embarrassée.

Remus rit.

-"Oh, cette nuit c'était drôle!"

Ginny le regarda.

-"Peut-être pour toi, mais tomber devant le directeur n'était pas drôle!"

-"Je pense que si" dit Remus dans un sourire.

-"Bon, Moony, porte Ginny en bas des escaliers, pendant que j'appelle Lily" ordonna James alors qu'il descendait les marches.

-"Je ne peux pas croire que Mme Pomfresh t'ai laissée sortir de l'infirmerie alors que tu ne peux pas marcher" s'exclama Sirius.

OoOoOoO

-"OHO EVANS! DESCEND! Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT TE VOIR!" hurla James du bas des escaliers menant au dortoir des filles.

Lily descendit, apparemment fatiguée et extrêmement en colère.

-"Potter! Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est réellement nécessaire de me réveiller un samedi matin à sept heures?" demanda-t-elle.

James sourit.

-"Yep Moony, c'est bon!"

Remus descendit les marches, portant une rouquine dans ses bras. Lily cligna les yeux de surprise, bouche ouverte.

-"Ginny?" demanda Lily, incrédule.

Ginny sourit doucement.

-"Salut Lily"

-"QU'est-ce que tu fais à Gryffondor?" demanda Lily, regardant James pour une réponse.

Le visage de James s'attrista aussitôt.

-"Eh bien, tu sais qu'elle a été attaquée cette nuit?"

Lily acquiesça.

-"C'étaient les Serpentards, ils l'ont menacé, donc Dumbledore a décidé que la changer de maison pourrait l'aider" dit James.

-"Le choixpeau a dit qu'il devait être dans un mauvais jour quand il m'a mise à Serpentard; il a dit que je n'étais définitivement pas une Serpentard!" dit Ginny avec un sourire.

-"Eh bien...bienvenue à Gryffondor, Gin!" dit Lily en souriant largement alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le sofa à côté de Ginny.

-"Par Merlin, que vont dire les autres Gryffondors quand il vont me voir ici?" demanda Ginny, paniquée.

Lily la prit dans ses bras.

-"Tous les Gryffondors savent que tu n'as rien d'une Serpentard, ils vont être très contents" lui dit James.

-"Il faut que je trouve Rogue aujourd'hui" dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Les Maraudeurs, sauf Remus, et Lily la regardèrent avec des expressions horrifiées.

-"Pourquoi?" demandèrent-ils.

-"Hum...attendez voir...hmm... peut-être parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie cette nuit! Si il n'était pas aller voir Musky, eh bien je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, je serais peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est" murmura Ginny "Je doit le remercier et j'ai une dette envers lui" ajouta-t-elle.

-"Il t'a sauvé la vie?" demanda James, incrédule.

-"C'est si dur que ça à croire?" demanda Ginny sur la défensive " Il est très gentil! Vous n'essayez pas de le connaître!"

Lily sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-"Tu es à Gryffondor, c'est tellement génial! Maintenant on pourra mieux se connaître!"

-"Oh non" gémit soudain Ginny.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

-"Je n'ai nulle part à aller à Noël! Tout le monde s'en va pour les vacances de Noël!"

Les Maraudeurs et Lily se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

-"Tu pourras venir chez l'un de nous" suggéra Lily.

Ginny leva les yeux et les regarda avec surprise.

-"ça ne vous dérange pas?" demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

-"Bien sûr que non, tu es l'une des nôtres maintenant"

Ginny sourit.

-"Oh, les garçons, vous avez essayé de rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards il y a un petit bout de temps, non?" demanda Ginny aux Maraudeurs.

Ils acquiescèrent, confus.

-"Le mot de passe, c'est serpent" leur dit-elle.

Les Maraudeurs sourirent.

-"Merci Gin:"

-"Faites-moi juste une faveur, laissez Bellatrix et Narcissa tranquilles, elles ont été mes seules amies à Serpentard" supplia Ginny.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Ginny sourit.

-"J'ai hâte de voir leur tête, ça va être cool!"


	7. chapitre 7

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 7**

**°oOo°**

Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, Noël était presque là et tout le monde avait bouclé ses valises, prêtes pour les vacances. Ginny étaient très excitée; tout d'abord, elle allait chez James pour quelques jours, puis elle allait chez Lily pour le jour de Noël. Ginny sourit quand elle se souvint de la façon dont elle avait soudoyé Lily pour qu'elle invite les Maraudeurs pour Noël. La nuit de Noël, elle irait chez Remus pour toute la semaine, mais c'était principalement dû au fait qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble sur un projet en Enchantements.

-"Prête?" demanda James.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"Je ne peux plus attendre!"

-"Cornedrue, je veux que tu gardes tes mains le long de ton corps. Pas de blagues!" prévint Remus.

James sourit.

-"Ah, t'inquiète pas Moony, je ne ferai rien avec ta copine" lui assura-t- il "je la toucherai juste un tout petit peu"

-"Cornedrue!"

Ginny rit et étreignit Remus.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas, s'il tente quoi que ce soit, je lui lance un sort" lui promis Ginny.

-"Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école"

Ginny sourit.

-"Eh bien je ferai quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable"

Remus rit. Lily prit Ginny dans ses bras et lui sourit.

-"Apporte du gui, ce serait une bonne raison pour toi et Remus de prouver que vous sortez ensemble" dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Ginny fit semblant d'être embarrassée.

-"Oh, Lils, tais-toi" dit-elle, faisant semblant de rougir.

Lily rit.

-"On se voit à Noël alors. Oh, et si vous décidez d'utiliser la Poudre de Cheminette, c'est n°4 Privet Drive" leur dit-elle.

Ginny stoppa net. N°4 Privet Drive? C'est là que va Harry pendant les vacances d'été! Bon, arrête de penser à Harry, pensa Ginny, se giflant intérieurement.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gin?" demanda Lily.

-"Oh, rien Lils" dit-elle alors qu'ils montaient dans le Poudlard Express.

-"Hmmm..." dit Lily, suspicieuse.

OoOoOoO

Alors que Ginny arrivait sur le quai avec James, elle prit nerveusement sa valise. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait rencontrer les grands- parents de Harry!

-"James! James, on est là!"

James prit la main de Ginny et ils se dirigèrent vers un joyeux couple. La femme avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons, alors que l'homme, à qui James ressemblait énormément, avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus.

-"Ginny, je te présente mon père et ma mère. Maman, Papa, voilà Ginny" dit James.

Les parents de James lui serrèrent la main.

-"Ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Miranda Potter et voici Jack Potter" dit- elle, désignant son mari.

L'homme sourit.

-"Ah, tu as l'air de porter quelque chose de très lourd ma chérie, je vais prendre ça pour toi" dit-il, prenant la valise.

-"Vous...vous n'avez pas à..." bégaya Ginny, mais Jack prit la valise.

-"Un gentleman aide toujours une demoiselle en détresse" dit-il avec un sourire en se dirigeant vers une voiture bleue et jaune.

Ginny rit silencieusement en regardant James, qui avait rougi d'embarras.

-"Je vois de qui tu tiens" dit-elle avec un sourire.

James ajusta ses lunettes et sourit alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Ginny regarda son bras avec appréhension.

-"James? Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire?" demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle enlevait son bras de ses épaules.

-"Eh bien, Moony m'a dit de garder mes mains loin de toi, donc, il voulait dire le contraire" lui dit-il.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-"Si tu le dis Harry"

James la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

-"Comment tu m'as appelé?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny se frappa mentalement, elle venait juste de l'appeler Harry! Bien joué Gin, maintenant, il est curieux.

-"Je...je t'ai appelé James" lui dit-elle.

James secoua la tête.

-"Tu m'as appelé Harry, non?"

-"N...Non"

Soudain, James écarquilla les yeux en regardant la rouquine. Ginny regarda ailleurs nerveusement alors qu'elle rentrait dans la voiture qui se dirigea vers la maison des Potter.

OoOoOoO

Aussitôt que Ginny eu déposé ses affaires dans "sa" chambre, elle s'étala sur le lit et soupira. James lui avait jeté des regards curieux pendant tout le voyage. Elle ferma les yeux, juste pour sentir que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle les ouvrit pour voir James fermer la porte et le regarder.

-"On doit parler" dit-il simplement.

-"Il n'y a rien à dire" dit Ginny, mal à l'aise.

-"Tu m'as appelé Harry"

-"Et alors?"

-"Ginny, tu as dit que tu avait six frères, non?" demanda James lentement.

Ginny acquiesça, se demandant ce qui se passait.

-"Il y en a qui sont des farceurs?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"Deux d'entre eux, pourquoi?"

-"Comment tu te décrirais?" demanda James.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-"Je veux dire, tu te décrirais comme une farceuse ou..."

-"Eh bien, je suis à moitié..."commença-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. James savait! Il avait deviné qui elle était! James sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et le montra à Ginny.

-"Tu sais ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny déglutit nerveusement.

-"N...Non...je..."

-"Si tu le sais" dit James calmement" Qu'est-ce que c'est Ginny?"

-"La Carte du Maraudeur" murmura-t-elle.

-"Aha!" dit-il, triomphant "Je le suspectais depuis un bon bout de temps! Tu es la Ginny du futur!"

Ginny parut horrifiée.

-"Tu ne le diras à personne?"

James secoua la tête et sourit.

-"Non, bien sûr. Mais, je peux te demander quelque chose?"

-"Ouais"

-"Je me rappelle tout juste de ce que tu as dit, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est ce que tu as dit sur toi, mais je me souviens que tu as mentionné Harry Potter, c'est un parent à moi?"

Ginny se sentit mal alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle pâlissait. Fallait-il lui dire? Elle acquiesça lentement.

-"Mais, s'il te plait ne me demande plus rien!" dit-elle, paniquée.

-"Hey, t'inquiète pas, je ne le ferais pas...Alors, ça te plait le passé?" demanda James, curieux.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"J'adore. je ne veux pas retourner dans le futur. Ça semble sans intérêt et ennuyeux" murmura-t-elle, l'air triste.

-"Oh..."

-"Les enfants, le dîner est prêt!" appela la voix de Miranda.

-"NOUS NE SOMMES PAS DES ENFANTS, NOUS SOMMES DES ADOLESCENTS!" hurla Ginny.

Puis elle s'arrêta, choquée quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne parlait pas à sa propre mère. Elle dévala les escaliers avec James.

-"Oh par Merlin, je suis vraiment désolée!" dit-elle "Je ne voulait pas être impolie" gémit-elle.

Miranda fit un geste de la main.

-"C'est bon ma chérie, James dit ça tout le temps"

Ginny sourit doucement alors qu'elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-"Désolée" murmura-t-elle.

-"Hey, Hey! Pleure pas! On sait que tu ne voulais pas dire ça!" dit Jack avec un sourire.

-"Je suis habituée à le dire à mes parents...je l'ai dit automatiquement" dit- elle avec un léger sourire.

James rit.

-"D'accord pour une partie de Quidditch plus tard?"

Ginny sourit immédiatement.

-"Tu es foutu Potter, prépare-toi à perdre"

Jack sourit alors que ses yeux pétillaient.

-"Je vois que nous avons une femme compétitive dans notre vieille maison"

OoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent à grande vitesse et Ginny n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Elle ouvrit les yeux le matin de Noël pour voir Miranda, James et Jack debout devant elle, avec de larges sourires.

-"JOYEUX NOËL!" hurla James en sautant sur le lit de Ginny.

-"C'est bon, C'EST BON, je suis réveillée!"

Jack et Miranda éclatèrent de rire.

-"Allez, tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux?" demanda James.

Ginny le regarda.

-"J'ai des cadeaux?"

-"Ouais, de toute la bande" lui dit James "Eh bien, tu ne pensais pas que ton amoureux n'allait rien t'offrir, non?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Ginny rougit et lui lança un oreiller.

-"Tais-toi James! Laisse Remus tranquille!"

-"Remus?" demanda Miranda, ravie "tu es la petite amie de Remus?"

Ginny acquiesça lentement, puis ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.

-"Ah, il m'a envoyé une lettre une fois, il parlait de toi. Il avait l'air aux anges, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux!" s'exclama-t-elle.

Ginny rougit alors qu'elle entrait dans le salon pour voir James déchirer le papier de ses cadeaux.

-"James? Qu'est-ce que tu as eu?" demanda Ginny.

-"Oh! Wow! Merci Gin!" s'exclama-t-il, l'air heureux devant une miniature de cerf.

L'animal caracolait dans tous les sens et à l'arrière était marqué "Cornedrue". James lut la note et sourit.

Pour James, Joyeux Noël, j'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau. Désolée, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais je ne savais vraiment pas quoi t'offrir. j'espère qu'il te plait et que ce ne sera pas complètement inutile. Ginny.

James rayonnait et il prit Ginny dans ses bras.

-"Merci! Oh, c'est génial!" dit-il "Je vais trouver une utilisation, promis!"

Il regarda le cerf sauter et de poser sur une table.

-"Hey, Gin, on a encore une demi-heure avant d'aller chez Lily, sois prête" lui dit-il.

Ginny acquiesça et ouvrit ses cadeaux.

OoOoOoO

-"Hey, Lils! Joyeux Noël!" cria Ginny en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

-"Oh, Wow, j'adore ton ruban!" dit-elle en s'émerveillant devant un ruban rouge et or que Ginny avait attaché dans ses cheveux avec une queue de cheval. "Il est magnifique!"

-"Mrs Potter me l'a offert, c'était très gentil de sa part" dit-elle avec un sourire.

-"Ginny! Ton copain est là!" appela James.

Ginny se rua sur Remus pour l'enlacer et lui donner un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

-"Joyeux Noël" dit Remus avec des étincelles dans les yeux.

-"Joyeux Noël à toi aussi" dit Ginny.

Soudain, Sirius et Peter jaillirent de la cheminée, toussant et crachotant.

-"Je déteste voyager par la poudre de cheminette!" cria Peter.

Ginny et Lily rirent.

-"Allez, vous pouvez ouvrir les cadeaux que je vous ai offert, je pense que ce serai mieux de les ouvrir devant moi" dit Lily avec un sourire.

Ginny ouvrit le sien et eut le souffle coupé. C'était un pendentif en forme d'étoile dorée.

-"Wow, merci Lils, c'est super joli"

Lily sourit et montra à Ginny le sien qui était autour de son cou.

-"Si tu as besoin de me parler, tu tiens l'étoile et tu dis mon nom, on pourra parler peu importe l'endroit où nous sommes.

-"Cool!" dit Ginny.

Remus tapota Ginny sur l'épaule.

-"Je peux te parler en privé?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça, nerveuse. Remus allait-il rompre avec elle? Ils allèrent dans la cuisine et Remus ferma la porte.

-"Bon, je pense que tu as dû te rendre compte que je ne t'avais pas donné de cadeau, eh bien, c'est juste que je voulais te l'offrir en personne, pas devant eux" dit-il, l'air timide.

Ginny se relaxa, tout allait bien.

-"Voilà" dit Remus, lui tendant une petite boite.

Ginny l'ouvrit, et elle resta bouche bée. Là, niché dans le boite de velours, se trouvait une bague, un petit diamant qui brillait au soleil.

-"C'est une demande en mariage?" demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Remus parut choqué.

-"Non, non pas tout de suite" dit-il "C'est ce qu'on peut appeler quelque chose de spécial pour quelqu'un de spécial" dit-il, l'air embarrassé.

Ginny était très émue. Remus avait dit "Non, non pas tout de suite" pour la demande en mariage, ça voulait dire qu'il le lui demanderai quand ils seront plus vieux?

-"Oh, c'est magnifique" s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant.

Soudain, des cris choqués retentirent. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, Ginny et Remus entrèrent dans le salon et, en voyant quelque chose de totalement inattendu, Ginny resta bouche bée.

Là, sur l'écran de la télévision, étaient Sirius et Lupin, en train de discuter entre eux, sans se rendre compte que tout le monde pouvait les voir. La Carte du Maraudeur devait être sur la table devant eux. Ginny sourit alors qu'elle accourait vers la télé.

-"Oh! Sirius! Professeur Lupin! C'est Ginny!" hurla-t-elle, sautant d'excitation.

Sirius et Lupin baissèrent la tête et regardèrent, choqués. Lupin tomba de sa chaise et Sirius regardait avec étonnement, puis il sourit.

-"Bien, bien, salut Ginny! On se demandait si on allait te revoir!"


	8. chapitre 8

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 8**

**°oOo°**

Tout le monde regarda la télé avec étonnement. Sirius était assis là, souriant largement à tous.

-"Sirius, c'est bon de te revoir!" dit Ginny, ravie.

Sirius lui sourit.

-"Ça fait bizarre de ne pas avoir la plus jeune Weasley à la maison. Hermione se plaint qu'elle est la seule fille et qu'elle n'a personne à qui parler de trucs de filles"

-"Oh, dis-lui que je suis désolée! Je n'y suis pour rien si je suis dans le passé!"

Sirius rit.

-"Attends deux secondes"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius disparaissait et ils l'entendirent appeler Hermione. Une main apparut sur la table, puis un énorme cri se fit entendre. Il y eu un gémissement et Sirius éclata de rire.

-"Moony, tu n'es pas censé te cogner contre la table!"

Ginny et Lily éclatèrent de rire.

-"Ginny!"

Une fille s'arrêta devant la carte et baissa les yeux. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant la rouquine.

-"Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué, et..."

Soudain, elle fut poussée, juste pour être remplacée par un grand rouquin.

-"Gin! Tu vas bien!" dit Ron, soulagé.

-"RON! J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE LUI PARLER!" hurla Hermione.

-"C'est ma sœur Hermione, je pense que je peux lui parler en premier!"

-"Ron, laisse-moi parler à Ginny!"

-"Hey, Ginny veut probablement plus me parler à moi qu'à vous deux! Vous n'arrêter pas de vous disputer!" dit une voix masculine.

-"Harry!" s'écria Ginny.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant un garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille, avec des lunettes et des yeux émeraudes. Il sourit quand il la vit.

-"Hey, Gin!"

-"Oh! C'est le célèbre Harry Potter!" dit-elle d'une voix haut-perchée.

Harry rit.

-"J'te manque?" demanda-t-il.

-"Ouais, autant que tout le monde..." dit-elle.

Harry parut déçu.

-"Je croyais que..."

-"Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi" dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Harry sembla totalement découragé.

-"Oh, d'accord"

Ginny ressentit immédiatement un élan de sympathie pour lui, il avait l'air vraiment malheureux.

-"Oh, Gin, tu me manque" le visage de Harry fut remplacé par celui d'Hermione "Oh, et ne t'en fais pas pour Harry, il est un peu déprimé en ce moment"

-"Pourquoi?"

-"Eh bien, tout le monde le montre du doigt maintenant" dit Hermione, l'air triste "Ils croient la Gazette du Sorcier"

Ginny sembla choquée.

-"Ils croient ce tas d'ordure?" s'écria-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça.

-"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à part ça?" demanda Ginny "Rogue est toujours un sale type?"

Les Maraudeurs et Lily parurent choqués en entendant le nom "Rogue", et regardaient Ginny et Hermione.

-"Ouais, il va donner des cours d'occlumancie à Harry" dit-elle.

Ginny parut horrifiée.

-"Tu plaisantes! Il va le torturer!"

-"On ne peut rien y faire"

Ginny grimaça, puis sourit.

-"Comment va le professeur Lupin?"

Hermione fit un énorme sourire à la mention de leur vieux professeur.

-"Oh, il va bien, sauf que c'était la pleine lune hier soir, il est un peu fatigué et...il agit de manière étrange..." dit-elle, pensive.

-"Etrange? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

-"Il a l'air de...se morfondre...j'sais pas pourquoi"

-"Oh, JOYEUX NOËL!" cria Ginny.

-"Joyeux Noël!" cria tout le monde à travers la télé.

-"Hermione chérie, peux-tu me laisser parler à Ginny s'il te plait? Merci chérie"

Ginny se gela en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère.

-"Ginny ma chérie, tu vas bien? Tu es bien nourrie?" demanda Mrs Weasley, l'air inquiet.

Ginny rougit.

-"Hum...je vais bien Maman"

Mrs Weasley sourit à Lily, James et Remus, mais grimaça en voyant Sirius et Peter.

-"J'espère que tu ne traînes pas avec Sirius" dit-elle.

-"Hey! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à traîner avec moi?" demanda Sirius (le vieux) à Mrs Weasley.

-"Eh bien Sirius, je suppose que c'est le fait que tu étais un fauteur de troubles à l'école. Je ne veux pas que ma fille traîne avec des gens qui peuvent lui causer des problèmes" dit-elle sévèrement.

-"Maman, oublie ça, il est très bien Sirius" répliqua Ginny.

Mrs Weasley grimaça une nouvelle fois.

-"Bien, c'est juste que je n'aime pas le fait que tu traînes avec lui. Il était connu pour agir de manière irréfléchie, chérie, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose"

-"Je suis avec le professeur Lupin, je vais bien!" dit Ginny.

Mrs Weasley sourit et acquiesça.

-"Oui, c'est vrai. Remus est digne de confiance, il prend soin de mon petit bébé"

Ginny rougit et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

-"Maman, tu m'embarrasse!"

-"Désolée chérie"

-"Laisse-moi parler à Ginny!" dit la voix de Fred.

Ginny sourit à son frère qui lui souriait largement.

-"Salut ptite sœur, comment ça va?"

-"Oh Fred, ça va. Comment vont les farces et attrapes?" demanda Ginny.

Fred sourit.

-"Super, maintenant que tu le demandes. C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas t'envoyer quelques oreilles à rallonge, je pense qu'elles auraient pu servir dans ton époque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ginny sourit.

-"Oui, je vois"

Les Maraudeurs et Lily regardèrent Ginny avec étonnement. Elle avait l'air si espiègle!

-"Professeur Lupin? Vous voulez parler à Ginny?" demanda Fred.

Des marmonnements se firent entendre et Fred sourit.

-"Attend deux secondes Gin"

Soudain, il y eut un grand cri et Hermione était de retour.

-"Hey, Gin! J'ai trouvé une chanson qui agace vraiment le professeur Lupin!" dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-"Quoi?"

-"Qui a peur du grand méchant loup? Méchant loup? Qui a peur du grand méchant loup? Lalalalala"

Soudain, la voix de Sirius retentit.

-"Ça suffit Hermione, je t'aurai prévenu!"

Hermione cria.

-"Il est adorable!"

Elle rit et courut. Ginny éclata de rire quand elle vit Sirius passer comme un éclair devant la carte du Maraudeur. Finalement, elle se retrouva à hurler de rire. Sirius avait jeté Hermione sur son épaule, elle se balançait donc au-dessus du sol.

-"Moony, tu as vu Hermione? Je ne la trouve nulle part!"

-"SIRIUS! POSE MOI PAR TERRE!" hurla Hermione.

Ginny continuait à rire. Lupin apparut de nulle part. Il sourit et rougit légèrement en voyant Ginny.

-"Bonjour Ginny"

-"Bonjour Professeur Lupin!" dit Ginny.

Lupin grogna.

-"Je ne suis plus ton professeur"

Ginny se mordit les lèvres.

-"Désolée"

-"Hey, appelle-moi juste Remus ou Moony, comme tout le monde"

Ginny acquiesça. Ils furent silencieux un moment, avant que Lupin ne reprenne la parole.

-"Patmol, pose Hermione par terre, on dirait qu'elle va être malade!" s'exclama-t-il "Et il s'appelle lui-même un séducteur, moi je dis qu'il a perdu le coup de main"

Ginny rit. Sirius le regarda.

-"Merci Moony, t'es un pote"

Lupin sourit.

-"Je sais"

Ginny regarda les deux amis, amusée. Puis elle entendit la voix d'Hermione hurler.

-"Je t'AVAIS DIT que ces deux-là étaient gays!"

Ginny resta bouche bée, alors que Lupin et Sirius la regardait, incrédules.

-"Puis-je?" demanda Sirius, regardant Lupin, plein d'espoir.

Lupin sourit et acquiesça. Sirius sourit et repartit.

-"Oh, Hermione, tu m'as vexé"

Le cri d'Hermione se fit entendre et Ginny était littéralement morte de rire. Lupin rit.

-"C'est sacrément hilarant" murmura James à Lily.

Lily acquiesça. Soudain, la télé commença à devenir floue.

-"Oh-Oh, Ginny, je crois qu'on est en train de perdre la connexion" dit Lupin, inquiet.

Soudain, quelque chose sortit de la télé et Ginny et Lily crièrent. Il n'y avait définitivement plus de connexion. Ginny parut triste pendant quelques minutes, avant d'aller vers l'objet qui était sorti de la télé.

-"Oh!" s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste.

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Remus, intéressé.

-"Lils, je peux utiliser ton lecteur cd?" demanda Ginny, excitée.

Lily acquiesça.

-"Ce sont les chansons que Sirius et Remus ont enregistré pendant qu'on était au 12 square Grimmaurd, ils sont très bons!"

Tout le monde sembla amusé.

-"Ça doit sûrement ressembler à deux chiens qui aboient" dit James, amusé.

-"Eh bien tu vas être surpris d'entendre à quel point ils sont bons" remarqua Ginny.

-"Comment s'appellent les chansons?"

-"Hum...Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me, Take a Look At Me Now, Addicted, Mama Told Me Not To Come et..." le visage de Ginny s'illumina "Ah! OUI! Lullaby! J'adore cette chanson!"

-"C'est quel numéro?" demanda Lily.

-"Numéro 4" lui dit Ginny.

Quelques secondes passèrent et la chanson commença. Ginny chantait, accompagnant la chanson.

_Open her eyes_ (Ouvre ses yeux)

_Cause her to fall in love with me_ (Fais-là tomber amoureuse de moi)

_Help me to speak _(Aide-moi à parler)

_Bless me with words that she will feel_ (Béni moi avec des mots qu'elle ressentiras)

_Oh let it rain_ (Oh, laisse pleuvoir)

_Droplets of sunshine in her life_ (Des gouttes de soleil dans sa vie)

_Give her the world_ (Donne-lui le monde)

_But let it be me she longs to hold_ (Mais laisse moi être celui qu'elle rêve d'avoir)

_I can't wait_ (Je ne peux pas attendre)

_I won't wait_ (Je n'attendrai pas)

_Cos tomorrow's too late_ (Parce que demain c'est trop tard)

_And I need her rigth now in my life_ (Et j'ai besoin d'elle tout de suite dans ma vie)

_All that I'm praying for_ (Tout ce que j'espère)

_Is my love finds her a lullaby_ (C'est que mon amour lui trouve une berceuse)

_Finds her in the night_ (La trouve dans la nuit)

_And sings her to sleep_ (Et la lui chante jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme)

_All that I'm praying for_

_Is my voice finds her like a lullaby_

_And sings her to sleep_

_She'll wake with me_ (Elle s'éveillera avec moi)

_Rewind the days_ (Rembobiner les jours)

_To when she first laid eyes on me_ (A la première fois qu'elle a posé les yeux sur moi)

_Ignite the fire_ (Raviver le feu)

_Let it burn incontrollably_ (Le laisser brûler incontrôlablement)

_Oh I'm in love_ (Oh je suis amoureux)

_I've never felt this way before_ (Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant)

_Make her feel the same_ (Fais-lui ressentir la même chose)

_And I will ask of you no more_ (Et je ne te demanderai plus rien)

_I can't wait_

I won't wait

Cos tommorow's too late

And I need her right now in my life

All that I'm praying for

Is my love finds her like a lullaby

Finds her in the night

And sings her to sleep

All that I'm hoping for

Is my love finds her like a lullaby

And sings her to sleep

All that I'm hoping for

Is my voice finds her like a lullaby

And sings her to sleep

She'll wake with me

Alors que la chanson se finissait, tout le monde regardait Remus et Sirius, impressionnés.

-"Les gars, on ne savait pas que vous saviez chantez!" dit James.

-"Nous non plus" admit Remus.

-"Bon, allez, on va jouer à Action ou Vérité!" dit soudain Lily en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-"Je ne veux pas jouer" dit Ginny "C'est ennuyeux"

Remus acquiesça.

-"Je ne veux pas jouer non plus"

-"Par Merlin, vous êtes des rabat-joie tous les deux, non?" demanda James, l'air sarcastique.

Remus regarda sa montre et sursauta.

-"Oh non!" s'écria-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda, l'air interrogateur.

-"On était supposés être chez moi il y a une demi-heure!" dit-il, courant dans la cheminée.

Tout le monde le suivit. Il prit un peu de poudre de cheminette et cria: "Résidence Lupin!" et sur ce, il disparut.

OoOoOoO

-"Hey, Maman, désolé, on est en retard" dit Remus de la cheminée.

-"Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça chéri, c'est Noël!"

Soudain, Lily, James, Sirius, Peter et Ginny tombèrent de la cheminée, époussetant leurs vêtements.

-"Ah, bonjour tout le monde!"

La mère de Remus apparut, rayonnante. Elle avait des cheveux blonds roux et de beaux yeux verts.

-"Ah, nous ne nous sommes pas rencontré" dit-elle en voyant Ginny "Ravie de te rencontrer, je suis Marie"

-"Ravie de vous rencontrer Mrs Lupin"

-"Appelle-moi juste Marie, ma chérie. Oh, MAX, où es-tu?" appela-t-elle.

-"J'arrive chérie!" dit une voix masculine.

Ginny rit doucement. La voix ressemblait à celle de son père, Arthur Weasley. L'homme apparut et ses yeux brillèrent.

-"Eh bien, la maison est pleine aujourd'hui! Joyeux Noël à tous!"

-"Joyeux Noël!' dirent-ils tous à l'unisson.

-"Tu dois être Ginny" dit Max en regardant Ginny "Remus nous a beaucoup parlé de toi"

Ginny et Remus rougirent violemment.

-"Max, ne les embarrasse pas" gronda Marie.

-"Bien, bien, je disais ça comme ça" dit Max sur la défensive.

Marie leva les yeux au ciel et sourit doucement.

-"Les hommes" marmonna-t-elle.

-"Hey! J'ai entendu ça!" dit Max, faisant semblant d'être offensé "Vous les femmes, vous êtes toutes les mêmes"

-"Nous les femmes on est toutes les mêmes?" demanda Ginny, offensée "Regardez-vous d'abord, les hommes, vous êtes pires que nous!"

Remus rit alors que les autres la regardait, surpris. Marie la regarda avec un grand sourire.

-"Tu l'as dit ma fille!"

Max ronchonna.

-"Oh wow!" s'exclama soudain Lily, pointant la main de Ginny "Où as-tu eu ça, Gin?"

Ginny baissa les yeux pour voir que Lily montrait la bague que Remus lui avait offerte. Remus rougit, mais sourit quand il vit Ginny se mordre les lèvres.

-"Euh...quelqu'un me l'a offert?" dit-elle.

-"Quelqu'un comme ton petit ami" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

Ginny tripotait nerveusement sa bague.

-"Et alors?"

-"Moony, tu lui as offert une bague?" demanda James, incrédule.

Remus haussa les épaules.

"J'ai juste pensé que ça lui plairait" dit-il, mal à l'aise.

Marie et Max échangèrent un regard entendu.

-"Ginny chérie, je peux te parler?" demanda gentiment Marie.

Ginny pâlit, avait-elle des problèmes? Elle acquiesça lentement.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter"

Ginny se relaxa et elle quitta la pièce avec Lily. Remus était nerveux sous les regards des autres, spécialement celui de son père. Son père sourit et donna une tape dans le dos de son fils.

-"Bien joué, fils! Tu nous as ramené une fille bien!"

Remus sourit nerveusement, se demandant ce que sa mère disait à Ginny.

OoOoOoO

-"Ginny chérie, est-ce que c'est sérieux entre toi et Remus?" demanda Marie.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

-"On est très proche si c'est ce que vous voulez dire"

Marie acquiesça.

-"Je me demandais, avez-vous déjà eu des relations sexuelles?" demanda-t- elle.

Ginny parut choquée comme si elle n'avait jamais imaginé entendre cette question. Elle secoua la tête. Marie sourit, puis sortit un paquet d'un tiroir.

-"Je pense que tu dois avoir besoin d'essayer ça sur quelque chose d'abord"

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent en voyant ce que c'était. Lily sourit malicieusement.

-"Où sont les bananes?"

OoOoOoO

Tous les garçons étaient morts de rire.

-"Et...et puis il dit, c'est un balai, espèce d'idiot!"

Ils repartirent tous dans un fou rire.

Soudain, un bruit comme un fouet retentit. Un cri se fit entendre de la cuisine, puis des rires. Tout le monde se regarda, confus.

OoOoOoO

-"Je suis vraiment désolée!" bafouilla Ginny, son visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Elle avait essayé de mettre le préservatif sur une banane, mais il avait sauté de la banane et frappé Marie dans l'œil. Marie avait l'air vraiment amusée, alors que Ginny cachait sa tête dans ses mains.

-"J'en suis venue à une conclusion" dit sérieusement Ginny "Je n'utiliserai jamais de préservatifs! Soit je vais rester vierge pour le reste de ma vie, soit je vais prendre la pilule!"

Lily rit encore plus fort, alors que Marie tapotait Ginny dans le dos.

-"C'était une erreur, ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, prend ça et garde-le, fais-moi confiance, ça servira à quelque chose"

-"Par Merlin, Lily va me mener la vie dure" marmonna Ginny pour elle-même.

OoOoOoO

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" demanda Max au dîner, alors que tout le monde mangeait.

Marie lui lança un regard qui signifiait qu'elle lui en parlerait plus tard. Lily riait toujours, Ginny lui lançant des regards noirs.

-"Le préservatif volant" murmura Lily, puis elle repartit dans une crise de fou rire.

-"ÇA SUFFIT!" cria Ginny, regardant Lily.

Elle lui donna un coup derrière la tête.

-"Mentionne ça encore une fois et je t'humilierai personnellement devant toute l'école!"

Lily ne dit plus rien après ça. Marie ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Ginny d'un air amusé. Remus était curieux et mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il le demanda à Ginny une fois que tout le monde était parti.

-"C'est un truc de filles" marmonna-t-elle.

Remus prit un air de chien battu.

-"Allez, dis-moi"

-"Eh bien, Lily aime appeler ça "le préservatif volant"" dit Ginny, cachant son visage dans ses mains encore une fois.

Remus cligna des yeux un moment, avant d'éclater de rire.

-"Ne ris pas trop, fiston. Tu auras le droit à la même chose plus tard" l'informa Max.

Remus pâlit et se tourna vers Ginny, qui souriait. Ils se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire.


	9. chapitre 9

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 9**

**°oOo°**

Le matin suivant, Ginny vit des valises sur le palier de la porte d'en face, et Max et Marie Lupin se pressaient dans toute la pièce.

-"Non, Max, ta baguette est par ici" soupira-t-elle.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Ginny, inquiète.

-"Oh, Ginny ma chérie. Je suis désolée, mais Max et moi venons juste de recevoir un appel urgent d'Australie, on va partir pour quelques jours. Dit à Remus qu'il prenne bien soin de toi et quand nous rentrerons, je veux voir votre projet d'Enchantement. Essayez de ne pas travailler trop dur quand même" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Ginny rougit et acquiesça timidement.

-"Max, tu es prêt à partir? On doit y être dans dix minutes!" cria Marie.

-"C'est bon, c'est bon, calme toi" marmonna Max "Prête?" demanda-t-il.

Marie acquiesça.

-"Je suis prête!"

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cheminée et crièrent "HOTEL AUSTRALIEN!" et sur ce, ils disparurent. Ça prit exactement cinq secondes à Ginny pour réaliser que Remus et elle étaient seuls...dans une maison déserte, avec personne, que la compagnie de l'autre. Ginny sourit largement et entra dans la cuisine.

OoOoOoO

Alors qu'elle chantonnait une de ses chansons favorites, en sortant une assiette du placard, elle sursauta en sentant un bras autour de sa taille.

-"Bonjour" murmura la voix à son oreille.

Ginny sourit et embrassa Remus sur la joue.

-"J'ai entendu maman et papa partir, ils ne font jamais rien discrètement" dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ginny sourit, pendant qu'elle parcourait la cuisine en quête de nourriture.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches?" demanda Remus.

-"Hum...juste quelque chose à manger... hey, t'as de l'ail?" demanda soudainement Ginny.

Remus haussa un sourcil.

-"Hum, bien, j'aime bien l'ail et..." dit-elle, devenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

Remus sourit et la rapprocha de lui.

-"Tu sais, tu es très mignon en boxer" observa Ginny, amusée. Remus sourit.

-"Je vais aller me changer, d'accord? on doit commencer le projet d'Enchantement. Travail d'abord, loisirs après, tel est mon credo" dit Ginny en sortant de la cuisine.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête, amusé.

OoOoOoO

-"Là, il y a le sortilège d'allégresse, hum, et...et le sort de lévitation, Wingardium Leviosa" Ginny poussa un cri de frustration en jetant le livre sur le sol.

-"C'est désespérant! Aucun des livres n'a ce dont on a besoin, il y a juste deux sorts et ils ne donnent aucune information dessus!"

Remus la regarda avec intensité de ses yeux dorés.

-"Relax, on est deux brillants élèves, on va trouver"

-"Correction, tu es le brillant élève, pas moi"

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, puis il entreprit de masser les épaules de Ginny.

-"Pour commencer, tu es trop tendue. On va y arriver ensemble, fais-moi confiance"

Ginny se relaxa et s'allongea à côté de Remus avec un soupir. Remus sourit et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Ginny sourit et se tourna face à lui, mais elle fut immédiatement prise par ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément pendant quelques minutes, avant que Ginny ne se dégage.

-"Non...on...on doit travailler!" dit-elle, essoufflée.

-"On peut faire ça plus tard, allez s'il te plait, juste...juste un autre baiser..." supplia-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête et prit le livre qu'elle avait jeté par terre (n/t: Cette fille est cinglée...Mumus lui demande de l'embrasser et elle, elle refuse...je ne comprendrai jamais cette fille...).

-"S'il te plait" supplia-t-il à nouveau.

Ginny sourit simplement et secoua la tête.

-"Ça ne te ressemble pas, tu veux travailler en premier d'habitude" lui dit Ginny.

Remus acquiesça et fit un sourire carnassier.

-"Tu as réveillé mon côté sauvage"

Ginny rougit et ouvrit le livre. Remus soupira alors qu'il se relevait et murmura à son oreille.

-"Tu devrais essayer de tourner le livre, tu le lis à l'envers" l'informa-t- il.

Ginny le frappa gentiment sur le bras et commença à lire.

OoOoOoO

Plus tard dans la soirée, après que Ginny se soit réveillée d'une petite sieste bien méritée, elle bailla doucement et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle réalisa qu'il faisait sombre et, en regardant sa montre, elle s'aperçut qu'il était huit heures. Se demandant ce que Remus faisait, elle ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée. Dans la pièce se tenait une petite table avec deux bougies allumées. La pièce était sombre et une musique romantique embaumait l'atmosphère. Ginny regardait autour d'elle, où était Remus? Elle s'assit alors à table.

Presque instantanément, dès qu'elle fut assise, Remus fit son entrée de la cuisine avec un tablier à la taille et un sourire charmeur sur le visage. Quand il se mit à parler, il avait un accent.

-"Bonjour mamzelle. Que puis-je vous servir ce soir?"

Ginny étouffa un rire alors qu'elle prenait le menu que Remus avait fait. Elle se mordit les lèvres et l'étudia.

-"Puis-je avoir du poisson avec des frites?" demanda-t-elle poliment, le regardant, amusée.

Remus sourit et s'inclina avant de quitter la pièce. Un instant plus tard, il réapparut portant deux assiettes de poissons frites. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était hilarant!

-"Et que voudrait mamzelle comme boisson?" demanda-t-il.

-"Juste de l'eau, s'il vous plait, mon bon monsieur" lui dit-elle, battant des cils.

Il sourit et sortit, puis réapparut avec une bouteille d'eau.

-"Une seconde"

Il courut dans la cuisine, se débarrassa du tablier et revint, s'asseyant sur la chaise en face de Ginny.

-"Désolé, je suis en retard, je me suis laissé emporté par le travail" lui dit-il.

Immédiatement, Ginny éclata de rire. Remus sourit et commença à rire lui aussi.

-"C'était hi-hi-hilarant!" dit Ginny.

Remus haussa les épaules. Ginny s'arrêta soudainement de rire et rapprocha sa chaise près de la sienne et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-"Merci pour tout ça" murmura-t-elle.

Remus passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front.

-"Je ferai tout pour toi" chuchota-t-il.

Ginny leva les yeux, et l'embrassa. Remus l'embrassa passionnément, ses mains parcourant son dos, mais il s'éloigna quand il la sentit hésiter.

-"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas..."

Sa phrase fut coupée quand Ginny pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-"Je le veux" chuchota-t-elle.

-"Attend, tu ne veux pas manger ou boire quelque chose avant?" suggéra Remus.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-"Je veux me souvenir de ça, après tout, ce sera ma première fois" Remus hésita.

-"Je...je ne veux pas te forcer"

-"Tu ne le feras pas, fais-moi confiance" dit Ginny, voyant le doute sur le visage de Remus. -"Tu peux garder un secret?" murmura Remus à son oreille.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"Je suis vierge aussi" dit-il, rougissant légèrement.

Ginny sourit.

-"Il n'y a pas à avoir honte!" s'exclama-t-elle.

-"Je m'en doute" dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Ginny l'embrassa, enlevant les boutons de sa chemise. Remus fit de même. Une chose était sûre, ce fut une nuit qu'aucun des deux n'étaient près d'oublier...

OoOoOoO

Ginny éclata d'un rire hystérique le lendemain matin. Après leur "session amour", ils finirent complètement ivres et sans le réaliser, ils avaient échangé leurs vêtements. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Remus (qui avait un lit deux places), et Remus avait ses bras entourés autour de la taille de Ginny, l'air entièrement satisfait. Ses yeux étaient fermement clos mais ses oreilles sensibles entendirent les rires de Ginny.

-"Remus? Réveille-toi?"

Remus ouvrit les yeux péniblement.

-"Quoi?" marmonna-t-il.

-"Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Ginny maintenant?" demanda-t-elle, amusée.

-"Quoi?" murmura-t-il, en s'asseyant et en se frottant les yeux.

Il porta son regard sur sa tenue vestimentaire et il écarquilla les yeux.

-"Quand ça s'est passé?" s'écria-t-il.

-"Euh...je pense que ça a dû se produire quand on était bourrés, et donc, je ne m'en souviens pas réellement"

-"Moi non plus"

Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à rire. Tous les deux avaient l'air complètement ridicule dans les vêtements de l'autre.

-"Bien, je vais aller me changer, et ensuite je descendrai prendre quelque chose à manger, je meurs de faim!" s'exclama Ginny, en voulant se lever, mais Remus l'attira dans le lit.

-"Où est mon baiser du matin?" murmura-t-il d'une vox rauque à son oreille.

Ginny sourit et Remus lui mordilla l'oreille.

-"Remus, arrête ça" dit-elle, en se dégageant de son étreinte et en l'embrassant sur la bouche "Je t'aime" murmura-t-elle. Remus sourit.

-"Je t'aime aussi" puis il rit "Les préservatifs n'étaient pas si mal, non?" ajouta-t-il.

Ginny devint rouge brique.

-"Je pensais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas en parler!"

Remus rit.

-"Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais je suppose que je vais devoir être puni, non?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny sourit.

-"Ouaip!"

-"C'est quoi?"

-"Tu n'as pas le droit de m'embrasser aujourd'hui"

Remus se gela, choqué.

-"Tu plaisantes, hein?"

Ginny sourit diaboliquement.

-"Nan"

-"Oh...tiens, on va chez James plus tard dans la journée" lui dit Remus.

-"Quand est-ce qu'on a décidé ça?"

-"Hum, il m'a contacté quand tu étais endormie, donc j'ai dis oui, je pensais que tu voudrais voir Lily" dit-il sur la défensive.

Ginny le regarda.

-"Lily sera là? Mais elle déteste James!"

-"Je sais, mais elle a dit qu'elle irait pour toi" lui dit-il.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-"Il faut être prêts!"

OoOoOoO

-"Salut!" dit chaleureusement Ginny alors qu'elle sortait de la cheminée des Potter.

-"Hey, Ginny, Remus, comment vous allez tous les deux?" demanda James du canapé.

Remus se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

-"On va bien"

-"J'ai toujours mal à la tête" marmonna Remus.

-"Eh bien tu n'aurai pas dû boire autant" lui dit Ginny.

Remus roula des yeux. Lily surgit et enlaça Ginny.

-"Oh, tu m'as manqué!" lui dit-elle.

Ginny sourit.

-"Attend deux secondes, vous avez l'air différent tous les deux" observa Sirius, regardant le couple avec curiosité.

James acquiesça, se demandant ce qui les rendait différents.

-"Tes parents sont là?" demanda Remus.

James secoua la tête et sourit légèrement.

-"Non, Dieu merci"s

-"JE SAIS!" hurla Sirius, sautant du sofa comme s'il avait reçu un électrochoc. Il pointait Ginny et Remus avec un large sourire sur son visage. Ginny et Remus se regardèrent, inquiets.

-"Vous deux...vous...VOUS AVEZ COUCHE!" cria-t-il.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes avant que James ne prenne la parole.

-"Patmol, ne sois pas stupide, ils ne peuvent pas avoir-" mais il s'arrêta et regarda le couple devant eux quand ils devinrent rouge cramoisi.

Lily resta ébahie et elle regarda Ginny avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

-"Vous...vous l'avez fait!" s'écria James "Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça. Moony espèce d'animal!"

Remus sourit faiblement alors que Ginny avait prit un intérêt soudain dans la contemplation de ses chaussures (à lui).

-"Tu vas arrêter de regarder mes pieds? C'est énervant!" dit soudain Remus, faisant sursauter Ginny.

Remus sourit quand il réalisa que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques centimètres les unes des autres, mais Ginny le repoussa et sourit.

-"J'ai dit pas de baiser aujourd'hui" lui dit-elle.

-"Mais...mais c'est pas juste!"

-"Et alors? Tu m'avais promis que tu n'en reparlerais pas et tu l'as fait! Ça, ça n'était pas juste!"

-"Oh, d'accord" marmonna-t-il.

-"Ginny, viens, on va avoir une conversation de filles, pendant que les garçons discutent de ce qu'ils veulent" dit Lily, attrapant son bras et l'entraînant hors de la pièce.

Il y eut un silence, jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide de le rompre.

-"Moony, je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi!"

OoOoOoO

-"Alors, comment c'était?" demanda Lily, excitée alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de Ginny dans une chambre.

-"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que les mots "Wow" et "extraordinaire" évoquent pour toi? Ça te décris assez?"

Lily secoua la tête.

-"Je veux des détails"

Ginny la regarda.

-"Des détails? Comme quoi?"

-"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

-"Oh, eh bien quand il a mit son truc dans mon vagin" lui dit-elle.

-"GINNY!"

-"Quoi?" demanda-t-elle innocemment " c'est vrai"

-"JE NE VOULAIS PAS DIRE CA! ARGH, TU ES DEGOUTANTE!"

-"C'est bon, c'est bon, arrête de crier, j'ai mal à la tête" marmonna Ginny.

Lily se calma, l'air intéressé à nouveau.

-"Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant que tu perdes ta virginité?"

-"Oh ça" dit Ginny joyeusement "Oh, Lils, c'était si romantique. Eh bien, je venais juste de me réveiller d'une petite sieste et..."

OoOoOoO

-"Je ne peux pas le croire. Notre petit Moony a grandi" dit Sirius, essuyant une fausse larme.

-"Patmol la ferme"

Soudain, un cri les surpris.

-"GINNY!" ils se regardèrent tous, et entendirent "JE NE VOULAIS PAS DIRE CA! ARGH, TU ES DEGOUTANTE!"

James sourit en regardant Sirius.

-"As-tu réussi à polluer son esprit quand tu lui as pris sa virginité?"

Remus secoua la tête.

-"C'est elle qui m'a corrompu, hier, croyez-le ou non, je n'avais pas envie d'étudier!"

Ils avaient l'air complètement choqués par la nouvelle.

-"Tu n'avais pas envie d'étudier?"

Sirius siffla longuement.

-"J'aime cette fille, elle est extraordinaire"


	10. chapitre 10

**°oOo°**

**Chapitre 10**

**°oOo°**

Ginny soupira rêveusement quand elle finit de raconter ce qui c'était passé à Lily. Lily semblait rêveuse.

-"C'est si romantique!" lui dit Lily.

-"Je sais"

Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire, mais elle trébucha et tomba. Lily sursauta.

-"Oh, Ginny, tu vas bien?"

Ginny maugréa en se frottant la tête.

-"Je n'ai pas aimé tomber, donc pas la peine de demander"

Lily sourit et Ginny tenta de se lever et se cogna la tête contre la porte. Soudain, Ginny poussa un petit cri de surprise.

-"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

-"Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense?"

-"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demanda Lily, curieuse.

-"C'est une Pensive? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans une armoire?" demanda Ginny.

Lily sourit.

-"C'est à Potter. Comment je le saurais?"

Ginny soupira d'irritation et leva les yeux au ciel.

-"Pour l'amour de Dieu Lils, appelle-le James"

Lily croisa les bras.

-"Je l'appellerai James quand il commencera à m'appeler Lily"

-"Allons lui demander si on peut utiliser la Pensive, je pourrai te montrer quelques uns de mes souvenirs!" dit Ginny, toute excitée.

Lily acquiesça vivement. Elles coururent en bas des escaliers le plus vite possible et débarquèrent dans le salon où les garçons étaient.

-"Oh James, c'est...à...toi?" demanda Ginny, essoufflée.

James écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Ginny tenir la Pensive.

-"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny sourit.

-"Je suis accidentellement tombée dans l'armoire de la chambre d'amis et je l'ai trouvé. J'espérais que tu nous laisserai l'utiliser, comme ça je pourrais vous montrer mes souvenirs"

Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent immédiatement, tandis qu'il regardait James, plein d'espoir. James sourit et acquiesça.

-"J'aimerai bien jeter un coup d'œil. Tout le monde est d'accord?"

Tout le monde acquiesça avec des sourires sur le visage. Ginny mit ses pensées dans la Pensive avec un air grave.

-"Préparez-vous à être choqués, amusés et bouleversés, oh et j'ai vu certains souvenirs de Harry, donc ses souvenirs peuvent arriver à un certain moment" les informa-t-elle.

Ils se plongèrent tous dans les pensées de Ginny.

C'était à Fleury et Bott, Harry passa devant Ginny qui était debout et posa ses livres dans son chaudron.

-"Prend-les" marmonna Harry "J'achèterai moi-même les miens"

-"Je parie que ça a dû te faire plaisir, pas vrai Potter?"

Harry se retourna brusquement et se trouva face-à-face avec Drago Malefoy.

-"C'est Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius" expliqua Ginny aux Maraudeurs et à Lily "Il est horrible!"

-"Le célèbre Harry Potter, il ne peut pas entrer dans une librairie sans faire la une des journaux"

-"Laisse le tranquille, ce n'était pas sa faute!" dit Ginny.

Elle regarda Malefoy. Malefoy sourit.

-"Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie!" dit Malefoy.

Ginny devint écarlate alors qu'elle devint silencieuse et regarda d'un air inquiet Harry, qui regardait Malefoy.

-"Par Merlin, c'était quand j'étais amoureuse de Harry, c'est embarrassant!" grogna Ginny.

James sourit en regardant Ginny.

-"Ce n'était pas drôle!"

-"Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley"

-"Lucius" dit Mr Weasley, faisant un bref signe de la tête.

-"Vous êtes débordés au Ministère, d'après ce que j'ai entendu" dit Lucius "Toutes ces perquisitions, j'espère au moins qu'on vous paye vos heures supplémentaires, mais à juger par l'état de ceci" dit-il en prenant un livre de Métamorphose "Manifestement non"

Les Maraudeurs restèrent ébahi devant Arthur lançant un coup de poing à Lucius qui fut envoyé à terre.

-"Vas-y Arthur!" encouragea Sirius.

Quand ils furent séparés par Hagrid, Lucius mit brusquement le livre de Métamorphose dans les mains de Ginny.

-"Prend ça jeune fille, ton père ne pourra pas t'offrir mieux"

Se dégageant de Hagrid, il fit un signe de tête à Drago et sortit de la boutique.

Ginny gémit en se regardant elle-même regarder le livre de Métamorphose.

C'était Harry sur son balai. C'était manifestement un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Harry volait à toute vitesse, tentant d'éviter un cognard.

Ginny serra les dents, l'air furieux.

-"Je déteste Malefoy" dit-elle.

-"Tu t'entraines pour un ballet, Potter?" dit Malefoy en riant alors que Harry évitait rapidement un autre coup du cognard.

Soudain, Harry aperçu le Vif d'Or derrière l'oreille de Malefoy, et fonça dessus. Malefoy s'enleva de son chemin alors qu'Harry volait, sa main tendue. Le cognard arriva de nulle part et frappa le bras de Harry de plein fouet. Harry poussa un cri et attrapa le Vif avec son bras valide. Soudain, il tomba et atterri sur le sol. Un cri se fit entendre.

-"HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE!" cria la voix de Lee Jordan.

Les Gryffondors hurlaient de joie.

Les Maraudeurs commencèrent à applaudir alors que Lily soupira d'énervement.

-"Je parie qu'il profitera de sa gloire comme son père"

Ginny haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé et secoua la tête.

-"Il n'est pas du tout comme James, mis à part pour se promener la nuit dans le château, c'est tout"

-"Quoi!" s'écria James.

Harry tomba sur le sol, et un nain s'assit sur lui. Harry sursauta et essayé de se dégager.

-"Oh non!" dit Ginny en devenant aussi rouge brique.

Tout le monde la regarda avec curiosité.

-"J'avais fait une carte de saint Valentin à Harry, c'est affreux, mais c'était quand j'étais folle amoureuse de lui" dit-elle, se cachant la tête dans ses mains.

-"Voilà ton message chanté: Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin, ses cheveux noirs comme un corbeau, il est divin, c'est mon héros et c'est mon roi, je voudrais tant qu'il soit à moi, celui qui a combattu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues.

Tout le monde pleurait de rire. Ginny devint de plus en plus rouge tandis que Remus se tenait l'estomac tellement il riait.

-"C'est hilarant!" hurla James.

Malefoy paraissait furieux et lorsque Ginny passa devant lui pour rentrer dans sa classe, il lui lança d'un ton méprisant:

-"Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la saint Valentin!"

Ginny se cacha le visage dans ses mains et se précipita dans la salle de classe.

Lily avait l'air horrifié.

Pendant la seconde année de Ginny, dans le train, Ginny entra en trébuchant dans le compartiment plongé dans l'obscurité.

Ginny sourit et cria: " Le professeur Lupin en pleine démonstration" et dès qu'elle eu dit ça...

-"Silence!" dit soudainement une voix rauque.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir l'homme devant eux. Ses yeux étaient alertes et méfiants.

-"Restez où vous êtes!" dit-il avec la même voix rauque.

-"Je n'ai pas l'air bien" observa Remus.

-"Pleine lune la nuit d'avant" lui dit Ginny.

Remus acquiesça.

-"Ah, ça explique tout"

Dans Poudlard, Ginny sourit alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de son amie. Elle avait des cheveux blonds raides qui lui tombaient à la taille et des yeux bleus.

-"Ah, Willow, il est si mignon! Je veux dire, tu as vu la manière qu'il a d'enseigner?" demanda Ginny, rêveuse.

Willow regarda son amie, amusée.

-"Tu as un faible pour le professeur Lupin" chanta Willow.

Ginny regarda son amie en jetant un coup d'œil à deux filles assises près d'elles, en les regardant furieusement. Ginny rit nerveusement alors qu'elle s'empressait de quitter la Grande Salle.

-"Argh, je les déteste ces deux-là! Ce sont de vrais garces!" cracha Ginny.

-"Oh Weasley!"

Ginny se retourna et se trouva face-à-face avec les deux filles de la table.

-"Ouais, quoi?"

-"Tu aimes bien le professeur Lupin?"

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

-"Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça te fais?"

-"Reste loin de lui! Il est à nous!"

Ginny se mordit les lèvres en les regardant, amusée.

-"Bien, comme si le professeur Lupin allait se préoccuper de deux filles de douze ans" dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

-"Ce n'est pas drôle Weasley, on est très sérieuses!"

-"Alors vous avez besoin d'être enfermées!" cria-t-elle avant de courir.

"En fait, je pouvais parler, j'étais exactement pareil" dit Ginny, secouant la tête.

Rogue se tenait devant la classe, un sourire méprisant sur le visage.

-"Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les loups-garous" leur dit-il.

Les yeux de Ginny s'agrandirent comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose. Elle regarda dans le vide et murmura "Pauvre professeur Lupin"

-"Attends? Tu l'avais deviné! Et ça, c'est Rogue?" demanda James, incrédule.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"Il est horrible! Remus avait toujours essayé d'être correct. Ça n'a jamais marché. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point toi et Rogue vous détestiez" dit-elle en se tournant vers Sirius. "Eh bien, jusqu'à ce que je vous vois tous les deux vous regarder méchamment et en pointant vos baguettes l'un sur l'autre sur la gorge"

Sirius acquiesça, plissant les yeux.

-"Je le hais"

La scène suivante était un souvenir de Harry. Ils marchaient pour sortir de la Cabane Hurlante; Rogue était inconscient, tandis que Ron et Lupin étaient attachés à Pettigrow par des chaînes. Hermione, Harry et Sirius marchaient lentement derrière eux.

-"Pourquoi Peter est enchaîné?" demanda James, perplexe.

-"C'est un traître à ses propres amis, voilà pourquoi" dit-elle sèchement en regardant Peter.

Peter la regarda, choqué.

-"Je ne peux pas croire que Pettigrow a trahi mon père et ma mère" marmonna Harry "Il les a vendu à Voldemort, mais je suis content que ce soit lui et pas Lupin" dit-il avec un sourire.

Sirius sourit, puis s'arrêta soudainement et leva la main pour arrêter Harry. Harry le regarda, confus. Il suivit le regard de Sirius et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ils étaient baignés dans la lumière de la lune et Lupin était devenu rigide. Ses membres tremblaient et des grognements se firent entendre. Soudain, Hermione sursauta.

-"Oh mon dieu! Il n'a pas prit sa Potion ce soir!"

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent sous la panique.

-"RON!" cria-t-il alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir, mais Sirius l'arrêta.

-"Court!" murmura-t-il rapidement "Vas t'en d'ici, je sauverai Ron"

Il y eut un grondement horrible. La tête de Lupin s'allongeait. Puis son corps. Ses épaules se rentrèrent. Des poils poussaient visiblement sur son visage et ses mains, qui s'étaient transformées en pattes armées de griffes. Le loup-garou se cambra. Sirius disparut à côté Harry. Il s'était transformé. Il accourra et saisit le loup-garou autour du cou. Ils étaient joue contre joue, se griffant l'un l'autre.

-"Oh mon dieu" dit Remus, extrêmement pâle.

Sirius regardait le combat, incrédule.

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas" leur assura Ginny "Tout ira bien"

Le cri d'Hermione alerta Harry. Il se tourna et vit Pettigrow s'empare de la baguette de Lupin. Il y eut une détonation, un jet de lumière, et Ron fut étendu sur le sol. Harry accourra.

-"Expelliarmus!" cria-t-il "Restez où vous êtes!"

Mais c'était trop tard, Pettigrow s'était transformé.

-"Ron est...?" demanda Peter d'une voix tremblante.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-"Non, tu l'a juste assommé, je pense"

A présent, c'était l'été avant que Ginny n'entre en quatrième année.

-"Oh, tais-toi Sirius, tu dis n'importe quoi!" dit Ginny.

Sirius fit semblant d'être offensé.

-"Je n'aurai jamais une chose pareille Ginny, comment oses-tu dire ça?"

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lupin riait.

-"Tu sais que si toi et Harry échangiez vos couleurs d'yeux et que Harry enlevait sa cicatrice, vous deux seriez exactement comme James et Lily? Ils étaient si mignons tous les deux"

-"Ouais, quand Lily est finalement sortie avec lui et qu'il se sont mariés" ajouta Lupin.

Ginny rit.

-"Il avait vraiment les mêmes yeux, c'est presque effrayant. Spécialement quand il traverse une 'période Lily'" dit Sirius avec un sourire.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" demanda Ginny.

-"Eh bien, par exemple, quand on lui a dit comment on avait humilié Rogue parce qu'il nous énervait. Il s'est transformé en Lily et a commencé à dire qu'on avait eu tort d'attaquer quelqu'un sans raison"

-"Et c'est étrange à quel point il lui ressemble!" dit Lupin.

Ginny rit.

-"Je pense que Lily a déteint sur lui! Je pensais que ce serai juste Cornedrue, mais non"

-"Il n'est pas James, Sirius" lui rappela Ginny.

Sirius plissa les yeux.

-"Je le sais!" aboya-t-il "Je n'ai pas besoin que toi et ta mère me dise ça!" Bien sûr que je sais qui est Harry!"

Ginny leva ses mains en défense.

-"Ok, ok, c'est juste que je pense que maman a raison sur ce point-là, tu compares trop Harry à James. C'est tout"

Sirius marmonna quelque chose et la regarda.

-"Comme tu veux"

Lupin regarda Ginny et Sirius, amusé. Ils avaient l'air d'être dans une compétition de regard (NdT: hum...je sais, cette expression est bizarre, mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. En fait, ce que l'auteur veut dire, c'est que Sirius et Ginny se regardent droit dans les yeux, et le premier qui cligne des yeux a perdu... une sorte de je-te-tiens-tu-me-tiens-par-la- barbichette...en gros ) Sirius cligna des yeux et Ginny sauta, triomphante.

-"Ah! Je t'ai battu! Loser! (NdT: ça fait mieux que Perdant! )" dit-elle, tirant la langue et en sortant, la tête haute.

Lupin éclata de rire et Sirius boudait.

-"Sirius, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu ferai un concours de regard avec une fille de quatorze ans" dit James, amusé.

Lily avait l'air complètement horrifiée.

-"JE SUIS MARIEE AVEC LUI!" cria-t-elle, montrant James.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"Ouais, mais c'est une bonne chose. Harry a battu Tu-Sais-Qui et le monde de la magie a vécu en paix pendant quatorze ans" expliqua-t-elle.

-"Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister Evans" dit James avec un sourire.

-"Pas avant la septième année" ajouta Ginny.

Le sourire de James s'estompa peu à peu.

-"Je dois attendre deux ans?"

-"Ouaip!"

-"Je prendrai soin d'elle Molly, ne t'inquiète pas" dit Lupin avec un sourire rassurant.

Mrs Weasley acquiesça.

-"Fais attention et je te donne la permission de lui crier dessus si elle s'en va"

-"Oh, quelle punition" murmura Ginny tout bas.

Sirius sortit de la cuisine, et haussa les sourcils.

-"Tu vas quelque part Moony?"

-"Oui, j'emmène Ginny à Pré au Lard, elle s'ennuie et j'ai besoin de quelque chose tant que je suis là-bas"

Sirius acquiesça.

-"Vous avez prévu quelque chose à faire là-bas?" demanda-t-il.

-"Ouais, on a prévu de s'emballer" dit Ginny avec un sourire.

Sirius et Lupin la regardèrent, choqués.

-"Ginny Weasley!" dit Lupin.

-"Je plaisante!"

-"Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle dirait quelque chose comme ça! Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas une fille si sage que ça tout compte fait"

Ginny se tordait de rire. Remus et Sirius riaient et Lily pleurait de rire.

En arrivant à Pré au Lard, Lupin et Ginny allèrent au Trois Balais et commandèrent deux bièraubeurres.

-"Sirius est bizarre" dit Ginny.

Lupin haussa un sourcil alors qu'il observait Ginny par dessus son verre.

-"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

-"Il agit comme un ado de quinze ans" dit-elle.

Lupin sourit.

-"Je sais"

Soudain, Lupin devint pâle alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ginny le regardait d'un air confus alors qu'il se tassait sur sa chaise, tentant de se cacher.

-"Uh, Remus, qu'est-ce que...?"

-"Remus? Remus Lupin?"

Lupin grogna et s'assit à nouveau, regardant la femme d'un air las.

-"Oh mon dieu!" grogna Remus "Pas Miranda! Elle est agaçante!"

-"Je la déteste" commenta Ginny.

Miranda s'assit à côté de Lupin et se mis le plus près de lui. Ginny écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle la voyait poser sa main sur le genou de Lupin.

-"Je vais prendre une autre bièraubeurre" dit-elle.

Lupin regarda Miranda et poussa sa main.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé" dit-il.

-"Oh, Remus, passer ton temps avec une fille de quatorze ans n'est pas vraiment être occupé, si?" dit-elle, le regardant, amusée.

-"Oh, laisse-moi tranquille veux-tu? Comprend ça Miranda, Je-ne-t'aime- pas!" dit-il, prononçant chaque mot bien distinctement.

Le visage de Miranda se décomposa tandis qu'elle regardait Lupin, debout. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Ginny se faire gifler par un garçon qui avait l'air d'un Serpentard de sixième année. Elle tomba par terre, sa main sur l'endroit où il l'avait giflée.

-"Allez Weasley, debout, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu!" railla-t-il.

Ginny sanglota alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, tremblante de peur. Deux mains attrapèrent brutalement le Serpentard par derrière et le poussèrent en dehors du pub. Ginny pleurait alors que Lupin s'agenouillait près d'elle et l'enlaçait. Rosmerta s'agenouilla également et murmura quelque chose gentiment à l'oreille de Ginny. Ginny acquiesça et renifla. Lupin sourit doucement et il l'assit sur une chaise. Miranda resta bouche bée en regardant Lupin prendre soin de la rouquine.

-"Ça semble être un boulot pour Mr. Moony" dit Lupin en regardant sa victime.

Ginny arrêta de pleurer et le regarda.

Remus rit alors que James, Sirius et Lily regardaient avec curiosité.

Lupin mit un doigt sur ses lèvres (à lui) et sortit rapidement sa baguette magique, murmura quelque chose et remit sa baguette dans sa poche d'un air détaché. Lupin fit semblant d'avoir une conversation avec Ginny, avant qu'un cri enragé retentisse. Ginny leva les yeux pour voir Miranda avec une peau et des cheveux changeant de couleur toutes les deux secondes. Elle éclata en sanglot alors que Lupin souriait simplement en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre.

Ginny riait alors que Lupin ricanait. Miranda se leva d'où elle était assise et accourut vers Lupin et Ginny.

-"TOI!" cria-t-elle, désignant Ginny "C'EST TOI QUI A FAIT CA!"

Ginny la regarda innocemment.

-"Je n'ai rien fait du tout"

-"SI TU L'AS FAIT! PETITE CONNE, JE VAIS TE TUER POUR M'AVOIR FAIT CA, ESPECE DE SALOPE!" (NdT: désolée pour le langage...)

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa alors que Miranda levait sa baguette, mais sa main fut stoppée à mi-chemin par la poigne de Lupin autour de son poignet.

-"Je ne pense pas, non" répliqua-t-il froidement.

Miranda le regarda.

-"Tu prends la défense pour une petite fille, Remus! Ça ne te ressemble pas!"

-"Il se trouve qu'elle est l'une de mes meilleures amies, Miranda, maintenant, si tu veux bien, on était en pleine conversation avant que tu ne vienne accuser un innocent"

-"ELLE M'A JETE UN SORT!"

-"En fait, c'était moi" dit Lupin avec un sourire diabolique "Je ne traînait pas avec James, Sirius et Peter pour rien, pour quoi crois-tu qu'on était célèbres?"

Miranda le regarda, bouche bée, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle sortit du pub, ses mains sur son visage. Ginny se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

-"Tu peux rire" lui dit Lupin.

Ginny partit alors dans une crise de fou rire hystérique. Lupin sourit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer ou ta mère va penser que je t'ai kidnappé"

-"Ce ne serait pas si mal, ce serait beaucoup plus calme sans mes frères et ma mère me criant dessus à longueur de temps" dit-elle, pensive.

Lupin secoua la tête et ils s'apprêtèrent à partir, mais il leva sa main pour arrêter Ginny. Elle le regarda, confuse.

-"Ginny, cache-toi" chuchota-t-il.

Elle regarda vers la porte et sursauta. Trois Mangemorts étaient entrés. Ginny se jeta derrière le bar et observa, inquiète.

-"Ah, Lupin, c'est si bon de te revoir. On espérait te rencontrer" dit l'un des Mangemorts.

Lupin serra sa baguette.

-"Puis-je demander pourquoi?"

-"Eh bien, tu fais parti de l'Ordre, non? MAINTENANT!"

Les trois Mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes et les pointèrent sur Lupin.

-"Tu dois être éliminé, Lupin, cet endroit n'est pas assez grand pour l'Ordre et les Mangemorts. Au revoir!"

-"NO!" cria Ginny, se mettant devant lui.

-"Ah, qu'avons-nous ici?" dit un Mangemort, intéressé.

-"Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire?" dit Lupin "Cours"

-"Non, je ne pars pas. L'Ordre a besoin de toi"

-"Ah, comme c'est touchant. Une petite fille qui défend le loup-garou" ricana un Mangemort.

Lupin grogna.

Soudain, Lupin poussa Ginny alors que l'un des Mangemorts lançait un sort. Lupin fut projeté en arrière et se cogna la tête, le rendant inconscient. Ginny hurla et courut vers lui. Elle sentit son pouls et se sentit soulagée. Alors que les Mangemorts s'en prenaient à un autre passant innocent, Ginny poussa un grognement de colère. Personne ne le savait, mais elle était un Animagus (NdT: Effectivement, personne ne le savait... ) ). Une louve blanche, pour être exact. Elle avait commencé à apprendre à en devenir un pendant sa seconde année d'étude et y parvint pendant l'été de cette année. Elle sauta par dessus le comptoir, grognant avec de la salive s'échappant de sa bouche. Les Mangemorts grimacèrent de peur alors que la louve les chargeaient. Elle laissa échapper un grognement et mordit l'un d'eux à la jambe, puis en balança un sur le sol.

-"Oh putain!" murmura Remus "C'est toi?" demanda-t-il à Ginny.

Ginny acquiesça avec un sourire sur le visage.

-"Yep"

Alors que les Mangemorts s'enfuyaient, Ginny reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine et s'agenouilla près de Lupin.

-"Ils sont partis?" murmura-t-il.

Ginny acquiesça.

-"Oui"

-"Promet-moi de ne parler de ça à personne de l'Ordre"

Ginny lia son petit doigt avec le sien.

-"Promis"

-"Aw, c'est trop mignon!" roucoula Lily.

-"Oh, tais-toi, mais c'était sacrément étonnant, Gin" dit Sirius.

-"Ginny, frappe-moi encore une fois et tu le regretteras" lui dit Lupin calmement.

-"FRAPPE!" cria-t-elle en le frappant sur l'épaule.

-"C'est ça!" dit-il en l'attrapant et en la jetant par-dessus son épaule.

Ginny hurla alors qu'elle pendait mollement sur son dos. Sirius laissa échapper un rire semblable à un aboiement.

-"Moony, tu veux de l'aide?"

-"Non, je vais m'en occuper tout seul, et maintenant, où sont les ceintures?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny grimaça.

-"C-Ceintures?" dit-elle.

-"Yep, tu vas être fouettée chérie" lui dit Sirius avec un sourire malsain sur le visage. Ginny pâlit et elle commença à se débattre et à crier.

-"AAAH! Pose-moi!"

Lupin grogna et la tint fermement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber.

-"Arrête de gesticuler! Je ne vais rien te faire!"

-"Fouettée! Ah, c'est brillant ça, les gars!" s'exclama James en éclatant de rire.

-"Allez, j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à la cuisine" appela Mrs Weasley "Soit Sirius soit Remus"

Sirius et Lupin se regardèrent.

-"Le jeu de pierre, papier ciseau?"

Lupin acquiesça.

-"En trois jeux, d'accord?"

-"Ouais"

Ginny regardaient, amusée, et Lupin gagna les trois parties. Sirius grogna.

-"Super, encore une nuit à aider à cuisiner avec le dragon"

-"SIRIUS BLACK, J'AI ENTENDU CA!" hurla Mrs Weasley.

Ginny rit. Harry arriva des escaliers et sourit.

-"Hey Gin"

-"Et tu es encore en train de le faire" dit Ginny en secouant la tête.

Harry s'arrêta, son bras levé, prêt à s'ébouriffé les cheveux.

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à faire ça" dit Harry, ennuyé.

Lupin avait l'air amusé.

-"Tu te transformes en ton père"

-"Super" dit Harry sans enthousiasme "Je veux être moi-même"

-"Alors, Gin" dit Harry, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle "tu as trouvé le mot de passe pour la Carte?" demanda-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête.

-"Nan, mais je ne suis pas loin"

-"Eh bien" lui dit Lupin "C'est 'Je jure solennellement..." commença-t-il mais il vit Ginny mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles.

-"Je ne peux pas t'entendre! LALALALALA!"

Harry et Lupin rirent.

Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et Lily observait, amusée.

-"Ginny! DEPECHE-TOI! ON VA ETRE EN RETARD!" cria Mrs Weasley depuis le bas des escaliers.

Ginny marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent avant de prendre sa valise.

Pourquoi j'ai le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose? Pensa-t-elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant que la Carte du Maraudeur était sous son lit! Elle plongea sur le lit et la sortit, et la posa sur une petite table près de sa valise.

-"Ginny, tu es prête?" demanda Ron en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle acquiesça et prit sa valise.

-"Je suis prête, je suis sûre que ça va ma manquer d'être ici. C'est un peu comme une seconde maison"

Ron acquiesça.

-"Allez, sœurette, allons-y"

-"Je suis prête, je suis sûre que ça va me manquer d'être ici. C'est comme une seconde maison"

Ron acquiesça.

-"Allez sœurette, allons-y"

Alors que Ginny s'avançait, elle glissa sur un papier de bonbon qu'elle avait laissé tomber la nuit dernière et tomba en arrière. Ron accouru et lui tendit la main, mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la main de sa sœur, Ginny était retombée en arrière au point de disparaître complètement.

-"C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée à cette époque!" cria Ginny, en pointant la Carte qui l'avait avalé. Les Maraudeurs la regardaient étrangement.

-"Mais comment? On ne l'a pas enchantée!" s'exclama Sirius.

-"C'est vraiment bizarre" acquiesça James.

-"Eh bien, si personne de mon époque vient me chercher, je ne rentrerai pas" les informa-t-elle "Je n'ai pas vraiment de vie à cette époque-là".

-"Hey, tu sembles être une bonne amie de Remus et Sirius"

-"Mais bien sûr, à quoi tu t'attendais James?"

James rit. Le regard que Sirius posait sur elle déroutait Ginny. Ses yeux avaient une lueur qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Alors qu'ils revenaient dans le salon des Potter, elle leur dit qu'elle voulait être seule pour un moment parce qu'elle était fatiguée. Tout le monde acquiesça et lui dit qu'ils la réveilleraient un peu plus tard. Alors que Ginny se laissait tomber sur le lit et soupirait, elle entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre. Elle se retourna et se trouva face-à-face avec Sirius.

-"Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda-t-elle.

Sirius s'avança près d'elle et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ginny, choquée, le repoussa, le regardant d'un air inquiet.

-"Sirius?" demanda-t-elle, tremblante.

-"Ginny" souffla-t-il "Je suis amoureux de toi"


	11. chapitre 11

**Amis du jour, Bonjour! **

**Vi, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard... j'en suis réellement navrée, mais ce chapitre était long à traduire, et à taper à l'ordinateur aussi... Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps!! Pardonnez-moi!!!! **

**Mais vous pouvez remercier _aurel22_, grâce à qui j'ai été beaucoup plus vite! Merci! **

**Bien, je vous laisse avec les réponses aux reviews! **

**U.S.Hermy: **Ze suis vraiment désolée!!!! J'ai été vraiment longue... c'est vrai qu'en plus, le chapitre d'avant était remarquablement bien coupé...héhé. Promis, j'irai plus vite maintenant... Pardonne-moi!!!!!! Bizzzzzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé les souvenirs de Ginny!! Mais c'est vrai que maintenant, les Maraudeurs sont au courant que Peter n'est pô très, très sympa...c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Eh oui, notre Sirius a le béguin pour Gin, mais ça va poser des problèmes, enfin, tu verras bien dans ce chapitre... Bien, je vais essayer de lire Harry Potter à l'université de Northcleef...si tu dis qu'elle est géniale, je te crois!! Bizzzzzzz!!

**Shany-Blue Pendragon:** Vi, je sais que c'est atrocement cruel de couper un chapitre comme ça, mais z'y suis pour rien moua!! Héhé. Moi aussi j'adore Sirius, mais là, franchement... tssssss... il se prendrait une baffe si j'étais Ginny, effectivement. Et pour ce qui est de ton pseudo, je sais pas trop ce qui me plait particulièrement, mais je le trouve très très joli!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

**Minerve:** Alors là je suis bien d'accord avec toi... qu'est-ce qui lui prend?? Non mais franchement.... J'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances!! Bizzzzzzz!

**Inwie Lupin:** Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi! Non mais c'est vrai quoi! Il a pas le droit de faire ça à notre petit couple, Sirius!!! L'est vraiment pas sympa!! C'est malin parce que maintenant je peux plus le piffrer mon Sirichounet!! Du moins dans cette fic!! Et ça, ça m'énerve!! D'habitude je l'adore mon ptit Sirius na moua!! Tsss...Et je crois que tu vas encore plus le détester dans ce chapitre. Bizzzzzz!

**Elsa:** Merci! Et voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzz!

**Aurel22:** Merci! Et encore merci pour ton aide!! Bizzzzzz!

**Aisha9:** Merci!! Alors comme ça tu étais un peu réticente au départ? C'est normal, c'est pas tout à fait comme les autres fics... ça change un peu... mais si l'histoire et mon style d'écriture (enfin, ma traduction) t'ont fait continuer, je suis ravie!!! Bizzzzzzz!

Chapitre 11 

Ginny regardait fixement Sirius, sans voix.

-"Quoi?!" cria-t-elle "Sirius? Est-ce que tu plaisantes ou quoi parce que ce n'est pas drôle" lui dit Ginny. Sirius secoua la tête et tenta de mettre ses bras autour de sa taille. Ginny recula, se sentant horrifiée quand elle réalisa soudainement. Sirius ne plaisantait pas, il était sérieux!

-"Ginny, je sais ce que je dis, je t'aime vraiment. Tu peux me traiter de fou, mais c'est vrai"

-"Sirius, je-je suis amoureuse de Remus" répliqua-t-elle en tremblant "Je ne t'aime pas"

Les yeux de Sirius s'assombrirent doucement alors que son visage se tordait de colère.

-"Remus!" Il cracha le nom comme si c'était une atroce injure "Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas?" demanda-t-il.

-"Ce n'est pas ça!" dit-elle rapidement "C'est juste que je suis avec Remus depuis longtemps et-et toi et moi on ne se connaît pas vraiment et-" Sa phrase fut coupée par Sirius pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes encore une fois. Ginny le poussa violemment et lui donna une claque.

-"Comment oses-tu!" cria-t-elle "C'est pour ça que je ne t'aime pas!" cria-t-elle "Maintenant va t'en!" Mais Sirius se planta fermement devant la porte.

-"Bouge!" cria Ginny. Sirius secoua la tête.

-"Pas question, je te dis juste que je t'aime Gin, tu es sûre que tu ne caches aucun sentiments? Tu peux être honnête avec moi" dit-il d'un air séducteur. Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-"Dégage Black!" cria-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de le pousser, mais en vain, Sirius était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'approcha de lui. Ginny sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle n'aimait pas ça et pour être vraiment honnête, Sirius commençait à lui faire peur.

-"Hey, chut, ne pleure pas" dit-il d'un ton apaisant en tentant de l'enlacer, mais elle le repoussa encore une fois. Soudain, une voix retentit.

-"Ginny tu es là?" C'était Lily! Ginny écarquilla les yeux et elle essaya de passer devant Sirius et de courir vers Lily, mais il murmura rapidement à son oreille.

-"Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec moi d'abord?" Ginny le repoussa avec dégout, accourra vers Lily et l'enlaça.

-"Oh Lils, j'ai tellement besoin de te parler!" murmura-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler. Lily acquiesça (NdT: aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) en regardant suspicieusement Sirius.

-"Très bien, attend une minute, je vais demandé si on peut utiliser une pièce différente" lui dit-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers, mais Ginny lui attrapa le bras.

-"Ne me laisse pas seule avec lui!" dit-elle en regardant Sirius, qui la regardait en haussant un sourcil. Lily acquiesça (NdT: Grrrr) et sourit alors qu'elle prenait la main de Ginny et elle se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers les escaliers.

-"Potter?" demanda Lily en entrant dans le living room "ça ne te dérange pas si Ginny et moi on utilise ta chambre pour un moment, on a besoin de parler seule à seule, loin de vous" déclara-t-elle franchement. James cligna des yeux un moment, puis asquiesça lentement. Remus regarda Ginny, inquiet.

-"Tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il. Ginny renifla simplement et regarda Lily. Lily approuva.

-"C'est un truc de fille" leur dit-elle alors qu'elles allaient rapidement vers la chambre de James et refermèrent la porte. Aussitôt que Lily s'était retournée, Ginny éclata en sanglot. Lily, alarmée par les pleurs de Ginny, l'entoura de ses bras et attendit qu'elle se calme pour parler. Ginny hoqueta, et se dégagea, les yeux humides.

-"Bien" dit calmement Lily alors qu'elles s'asseyaient sur le lit "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?"

-"S-Sirius m-m'a dit qu'il m'aimait!" gémit-elle. Lily regarda Ginny, choquée.

-"Tu es sûre qu'il ne plaisantait pas?"

-"Non, il était vraiment sérieux et-et je ne sais pas quoi faire!" cria Ginny avant d'éclater en sanglot encore une fois. Les yeux de Lily se plissèrent dangereusement.

-"Je vais lui parler"

-"Non, tu ne peux pas!"

-"Et pourquoi pas? Il ne peut pas supporter le fait que Remus aie la fille qu'il aime et maintenant il essaye de troubler tes sentiments, il n'a pas le droit Ginny! Il doit arrêter ça maintenant"

-"Je ne veux pas que Remus le découvre! Je ne veux pas qu'il rompe son amitié avec Sirius à cause de moi. Ce n'est pas juste! Je ne devrais même pas être à cette époque. Peut-être que c'est ma punition pour être ici depuis trop longtemps. Peut-être que c'est un signe, que je dois revenir maintenant, je veux dire, j'ai déjà modifié l'avenir" dit-elle tristement. Lily donna une claque à Ginny.

-"Arrête ça tout de suite! C'est la faute de Sirius, pas la tienne. Ça ne veut rien dire, cela signifie juste qu'il devient un sale type" Ginny se tut et baissa son regard vers le sol. Le visage de Lily s'adoucit.

-"Je vais te dire. Repars avec Remus chez lui et passe du temps avec lui et..." elle s'arrêta en voyant Ginny secouer la tête.

-"Je me sentirais trop coupable"

-"Ginny, de quoi tu te sens coupable? Il t'a dragué, pas l'inverse"

-"Il m'a embrassé" murmura-t-elle. Lily écarquilla les yeux.

-"Il quoi?!"

-"Il m'a embrassé" répéta-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues encore une fois.

-"Tu l'as embrassé?" murmura Lily. Ginny la regarda, dégoûtée.

-"Comment peut-tu ne serait-ce que penser que je voudrai l'embrasser? J'aime Remus, pas lui!" Lily sourit et enlaça son amie.

-"Je suis si fière de toi! Tu es vraiment loyale envers lui, hein?"

-"Bien sûr" dit Ginny "Je l'aime et il m'aime, rien ne peut se mettre entre nous" Lily rayonna.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler Remus, le visage tordu par la colère. Ginny sursauta, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère! Elle sentit son cœur sombrer, était-il en colère contre elle? Les yeux de Remus s'étaient rétrécis et sa respiration devint lente et lourde, ses poings serrés, et il marcha à grands pas, directement vers Ginny.

-"Sirius t'a embrassé?" demanda-t-il. Ginny écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et elle regarda Lily, qui acquiesça. Remus serra les dents.

-"Remus?" demanda Ginny d'une petite voix. Remus lui lança un regard qui la fit taire.

-"Tu es en colère après elle, c'est ça?" demanda Lily "Tu ne devrais pas. C'était la faute de Sirius, c'est lui qui l'a embrassé, pas le contraire" Remus acquiesça, son visage ne montrant que de la colère et rien d'autre. Ginny déglutit nerveusement.

-"Ginny, je ne suis pas en colère après toi" dit Remus d'une voix chancelante "Mais Black par contre" cracha-t-il "J'ai des affaires à régler avec lui" Ginny le regarda, horrifiée.

-"Non, Remus, ne fait pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé!" cria-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui. Remus la repoussa et sorti en vitesse. Le hurlement "BLACK!" a pu être entendu dans la maison entière. Lily tenta de son mieux pour empêcher Ginny de descendre, mais en vain.

-"S'il se blesse, ce sera de ma faute" cria Ginny en courant à toute vitesse dans les escaliers. La scène qu'elle vit la fit hurler. Sirius était sur le plancher avec une contusion énorme sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et il jeta Remus au sol et lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre. Remus le rejeta et le frappa. Ginny se jeta devant Remus alors que Sirius avait sorti brusquement sa baguette magique.

-"NON! ARRÊTEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE!" a-t-elle crié, des larmes coulant sur son visage. James et Peter se cachaient derrière le canapé, tous deux extrêmement pâles par rapport au comportement de leurs amis. Lily sursauta quand elle arriva, en voyant les contusions sur les visages des deux garçons. Elle regarda Ginny anxieusement et remarqua qu'elle était très près de devenir hystérique.

-"Je pense que vous devriez rentrez tous les deux rentrer chez toi, Remus" ordonna-t-elle fermement en poussant Remus et Ginny dans la cheminée. Remus grogna de douleur et Ginny le soutint. Ils hurlèrent tous les deux "RESIDENCE LUPIN!" et ils arrivèrent en dégringolant dans la cheminée. Remus a été immédiatement poussé sur le canapé par Ginny et elle s'est rapidement précipitée dans la cuisine pour chercher de la glace. Elle revint vers Remus avec les glaçons, elle le mit nerveusement sur son front, qui avait été blessé.

-"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle tristement en appuyant la glace sur son front. Remus sourit légèrement.

-"Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est bon. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi" lui dit-il gentiment.

-"Je ne te mérite pas" chuchota-t-elle. Remus fit courir un doigt sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ginny répondit tendrement.

-"Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter" admit Remus. Ginny le regarda, confuse.

-"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

-"Eh bien, tu es restée avec moi. Même quand Sirius t'a fait des avances. Même si je suis un loup-garou, tu restes là avec moi" Ginny sourit en se blottissant contre lui.

-"Je me fiche de ta condition; je regarde ton côté humain. Tu es gentil, tendre, intelligent; tu es toujours là pour moi. C'est tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu" Remus sourit et passa un bras autour d'elle.

-"Je t'aime" chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille. Ginny sourit d'un air machiavélique en mordillant son oreille.

-"Je t'aime aussi" Juste quand ils commençaient à s'embrasser passionnément, plusieurs personnes surgirent de la cheminée. Ginny cria alors que Remus tombait par terre, grognant de douleur. Il regarda qui était arrivé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-"Oh non! Pas vous!" gémit-il.

-"Je vous avait qu'on aurait dû leur envoyer un mot disant qu'on arrivait!" gronda une femme. Ginny regarda les quatre personnes avec de grands yeux. Deux d'entre eux étaient les parents de Remus: Marie et Max, mais les deux autres, elle ne les connaissait pas.

-"Oh, Remus était occupé" dit un homme avec un grand sourire. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et des yeux verts, et il devait avoir environ vingt ans. "Mon tit frère a grandi si vite!" dit-il, essuyant une fausse larme. Ginny fronça les sourcils. Remus avait un frère?

La femme roula les yeux. Elle avait des cheveux châtain et des yeux chocolat, et elle devait avoir environ vingt-huit ans.

-"Remus est un bon frère, contrairement à toi!" dit la femme, les yeux plissés. Remus pâlit en regardant la femme.

-"Eh bien?" dit la femme à Remus "Tu ne nous présente pas?" Remus rit nerveusement.

-"Hum...Ginny, voici mon frère et ma sœur, Charlotte et Zak"

Ginny resta bouche bée en regardant le frère et la sœur de Remus. Le Remus de son époque n'en avait jamais parlé!

-"Enchanté" dit-elle doucement.

-"Alors, tu t'appelles Ginny?" demanda Zak, avec un sourire "Heureux de te rencontrer, c'est agréable de voir que mon frère sort finalement avec des filles"

-"Zak Lupin, arrête d'embarrasser ton frère!" dit Marie sévèrement. Zak grimaça.

-"Les femmes" murmura-t-il.

-"Oh, pas vous aussi!" gémit Ginny "Devrais-je passer par la même chose avec chaque homme dans ta famille?" demanda-t-elle à Remus, qui avait l'air amusé.

-"Fort probablement" Ginny roula les yeux d'exaspération.

-"Super!"

-"Remus, que diable t'est-il arrivé?" cria Marie, remarquant juste ce qui était arrivé à son plus jeune enfant. Il avait des coupures et des contusions partout sur lui. Remus grogna, alors que Ginny pâlissait et regarda ailleurs quand elle sentit les larmes menaçant de tomber. Remus prit sa main.

-"Ce n'était pas ta faute" chuchota-t-il. "Je me suis battu avec Sirius" admit-il.

-"Juste un combat? Tu as l'air en pire état qu'après tes transformations" s'exclama Zak. Remus le regarda.

-"Ça a un rapport avec Ginny, si tu veux savoir. Il lui a fait des avances et elle l'a rejeté" Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux et ils la regardèrent.

-"Tu as rejeté Sirius Black? Je suis si fière de toi! Tant de filles seraient tombées dans ses bras!" s'exclama Charlotte. Ginny sourit doucement.

-"Je ne suis pas comme les autres filles"

-"Manifestement"

-"Hmm...Ginny? Je me demandais si je pouvait peut-être joindre tes parents. J'aimerai les rencontrer" dit Marie avec un sourire. Ginny pâlit et regarda Remus, inquiète. Remus acquiesça.

-"On peut le dire à mes parents"

-"Ils vont trouver ça bizarre" constata Ginny.

-"Oui, mais tu ne penses pas qu'ils devraient savoir? Quelqu'un le découvrira bien assez tôt"

-"Mais..." Elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'ils pouvaient soir mentir sur ses parents, soit leur dire la vérité "Bien" elle soupira.

-"Je sais que ça va être un choc pour vous tous, mais Ginny n'est pas de cette époque" leur dit Remus. Max haussa un sourcil, puis rit.

-"C'est ton idée, cette blague? Elle est excellente!"

-"En réalité, c'est vrai. Nous sommes entrés dans les souvenirs de Ginny, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle vient du futur. Environ vingt ans, en fait" dit-il. Marie pâlit quand elle vit Ginny détourner le regard, ne voulant pas rencontrer leurs yeux.

-"C'est vrai ?" demanda-t-elle. Ginny acquiesça.

-"Oui"

-"Alors, pourquoi tu n'y es pas retournée ? Tu ne devrais pas être rentrée maintenant ?"

-"Je n'y retournerai pas!" aboya Ginny, fâchée "Dans l'avenir, je n'ai pas de vie !" Chacun est resté silencieux, et elle mit ses mains sur son visage.

-"Elle est amie avec moi, pourtant" dit Remus avec un sourire.

-"Remus! C'est très sérieux! Elle ne devrait pas même être à cette époque!" aboya Max, en colère "Quand l'as-tu su?"

Remus secoua la tête et prit un regard innocent.

-"Non, je ne l'ai découvert qu'aujourd'hui" Marie plissa les yeux.

-"Honnêtement" Charlotte roula des yeux.

-"Tu veux bien que l'on regarde tes souvenirs, Ginny ?" demanda Max gentiment.

-"P-pourquoi ?" a-t-elle demandé nerveusement.

-"Eh bien, nous voulons juste regarder à quoi ta vie ressemble. Voir si ce que tu dis est vrai. Quelqu'un d'autre sait que tu es du futur ?"

-"Seulement le Professeur Dumbledore"

-"Dumbledore le sait ?" tonna Marie "Et il n'a rien fait ?"

-"Nous avons une Pensine quelque part dans la maison, ah, elle est là!" dit Zak en la sortant du buffet. Ginny regardait tout le monde anxieusement.

-"Laissez-moi juste vous avertir que vous aurez quelques chocs" Ils ont tous acquiescer et plongèrent la tête la première dans la Pensine.

-"Oh, Professeur Lupin!" cria Ginny en regardant son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-"Bonjour, Miss Weasley, est-ce que je peux vous aider ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

-"Bien, je me demandais si peut-être je pouvais avoir un peu plus de temps pour mon devoir sur les vampires, j'y travaille vraiment, mais je ne trouve aucune information" Lupin lui sourit.

-"Si vous demandez à Miss Granger et Mr Potter de l'aide, je suis sûr qu'ils seront plus qu'heureux d'aider une demoiselle en détresse qui a des difficultés avec ses devoirs" Ginny rougit furieusement et acquiesça.

-"Merci monsieur" dit-elle, puis elle partit à la hâte.

-"C'est Remus ?!" demanda Marie d'un air incrédule "Il définitivement grandi"

Remus vira au rouge brique.

-"Maman!"

-"Bien, chéri, bien, je disais ça comme ça"

-"Remus ? Tu es là! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Ginny quand elle s'arrêta de regarder Remus qui était assis sur le sofa avec ses yeux fermés. Ils étaient au Square Grimmaurd et Ginny observait Remus avec curiosité. Soudainement, Remus saisi Ginny par un vêtement et sourit. Ginny rit nerveusement.

-"Hum...Vous vous sentez bien ?"

-"J'étais paisible et au calme avant que tu ne sois arrivée, je me trouve dans l'obligation de te punir maintenant"

-"Q-Quoi, je ne veux pas être fouetté!" s'exclama Ginny, feignant d'être terrifiée.

Zak et Charlotte étaient littéralement morts de rire alors qu'ils voyaient le sourire satisfait de Lupin.

-"HARRY POTTER A LA RESCOUSSE!" hurla Harry en se précipitant dans la pièce et il se jeta sur Lupin. Lupin cria ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière.

-"Oh, c'est le célèbre Harry Potter!" dit Ginny d'une voix haut perchée. Hermione éclata de rire quand elle vit Lupin essayer de lutter avec Harry sur plancher.

-"Harry! Arrête ça!" aboya Lupin.

-"Oui, oui, Moony!" dit-il en le saluant.

-"Bien, au moins il a le sens de l'humour" observa Max.

-"HEY!"

-"Bien, maintenant que tu restes ici, il y a seulement une règle" dit Lupin à Ginny en se tournant pour lui faire face, paraissant sérieux. Ginny prit un air innocent.

-"Et c'est ?"

-"Nous devons avoir des discussions de filles" dit-il en prenant une voix aiguë. (NdT: bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!)

Zak éclata d'un rire hystérique et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-"J'ai remarqué que tu sembles passer beaucoup de temps avec Remus" observa Marie.

-"C'est exactement pourquoi je veux rester à cette époque" dit Ginny, exprimant ses pensées "Remus est un grand chanteur, en passant" ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

La tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur et Ginny était assise et tremblait furieusement dans son lit, sanglotant de temps en temps.

-"Remus" murmura-t-elle quand une un éclair déchira le ciel. Elle courru à toute allure dans la chambre de Remus et entra à l'intérieur.

-"Bien, laissez-moi vous avertir maintenant que j'étais très hystérique et effrayée quand c'est arrivé et je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il était un dormeur si calme" les avertit Ginny.

-"Remus ? Oh mon Dieu! Il est mort!" gémit-elle en le poussant du bout du doigt. Il ne bougea pas. Ginny fondit en larmes et elle s'allongea à côté de lui. Lupin se retourna et se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et il vit Ginny couchée là, sanglotant sur sa poitrine. Il déglutit légèrement.

Remus rit "je parie que je ne m'y attendais pas!"

-"Ginny ? Ginny ? Tu vas bien ?" Ginny leva le regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle le prit dans ses bras et pleura.

-"J'ai pensé que tu étais mort!" Lupin tapota sur son dos maladroitement et sourit légèrement. Ginny sourit quand elle vit Lupin s'assoupir de nouveau.

-"Parfait" murmura-t-elle en quittant la chambre, puis elle revint en apportant du maquillage.

-"Oh non!" dit Remus, l'air alarmé.

-"Oh OUI!" cria Charlotte, jubilant.

-"GINNY WEASLEY!" Le hurlement éclata alors que la porte de chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Ginny était debout là, l'air innocent.

-"Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de frapper ? Et si je n'avais pas été en état de recevoir quelqu'un ?" Lupin rougi et marmonna quelque chose.

-"Eh bien, tu ne l'es pas et j'ai quelque chose à régler avec toi!! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!" cria-t-il en pointant son visage. Ginny rit.

-"C'est un nouveau style. J'aime beaucoup" dit-elle vivement.

-"Enlève-le maintenant!" aboya-t-il.

-"Je ne peux pas. Il se dissipera dans environ vingt-quatre heures" admit-elle timidement.

-"Quoi ?! JE NE PEUX PAS ALLER AU SQUARE GRIMMAURD COMME CA!"

-"Je n'y avait pas pensé" Lupin passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-"Pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui est humilié ?" murmura-t-il en quittant la chambre de Ginny.

Quand ils eurent quitté la Pensine, Ginny riait toujours.

-"J'aime ce souvenir! C'est le regard sur ton visage qui était vraiment drôle!"

Max et Marie soupirèrent en se regardant l'un l'autre. Ils prirent tous les deux leurs baguettes magiques et les pointèrent sur Remus.

-"J'ai bien peur que l'on doive effacer ta mémoire, fils. Tu ne devrais pas connaître ton avenir. Bien que je sois contre l'utilisation du sortilège de mémoire, je n'ai pas d'autre choix" dit tristement Max. Remus pâlit et déglutit. Max leva sa baguette magique et jeta le sort; Ginny poussa Remus de la trajectoire. Marie cria et Ginny cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

-"Ginny ?" Marie jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux à Max "Jusqu'à quel moment du passé peux-tu te souvenir ?"

-"J'étais sur la Plate-forme 9 ¾ et j'ai vu Lily, James et Remus" répondit-elle. Tout le monde se regarda avec un regard glacé d'horreur. Elle avait perdu ses souvenirs du futur!


	12. chapitre 12

Amis du jour, Bonjour! 

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!!! Et la suite est là! **

**Luffynette: Merci, Merci...la suite est là, ne t'en fais pas =). Tu n'as pas trouvé l'original? Mais l'auteur a changé de pseudo... c'est peut-être pour ça... enfin, tu tapes The Marauders Map, et pis tu vois d'après les résumés... dans le résumé elle dit que Ginny a voyagé dans le temps grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, tu devrais trouver... Bizzzzzz!**

**Hermignonne1133: Voilà la suite miss! Bizzzzzz!**

**U.$.Hermy: Ma foi tu as tout compris... ce n'est apparemment pas dans les plans de l'auteur de lui redonner sa mémoire, du moins pas pour l'instant... enfin, tu verras bien...Héhé =) Suspens...Bizzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: J'ai réussi!!!!! Je n'ai mis aucun "acq..." dans le chapitre!!! Hourraaa!!!!! Héhé =), bon, ça fait peut-être bizarre mais tant pis!!! Na! Aha! Est-ce que ça s'arrangera entre nos deux maraudeurs? Suspens... enfin, pour toi, parce que moi je le sais =). Héhé... Bizzzzzzz!**

**Lupinifiliae: Heureuse que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Hé vi, ça commence à se compliquer... Mouarf, Mumus avec du maquillage, ça m'a bien fait marrer aussi =). Et comment va finir cette histoire avec Sirius? Tu ne le sauras que dans quelques chapitres, et oui, ça dure, ça dure... Bizzzzzzzz!!**

**Marie-anne: Marchi! Et non, je ne m'appelle pas Mathilde... pourquoi cette question?! En tout cas, voilà la suite!! Bizzzzzz!!**

**Inwie Lupin: Héhé... ça c'est sûr qu'on le voit beaucoup Lup'Lup'! 'Soupir'... Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas, elle se souvient qu'elle sort avec Mumus... qui pourrait l'oublier??! Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerai certainement pas cette traduction, même si des fois, c'est un peu long... Héhé...t'as passé une bonne nuit? Mdr. Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Chapitre 12: **

Charlotte et Zak se regardèrent anxieusement.

"Ginny, qui sont tes parents ?" pressa anxieusement Marie.

"Je ne sais pas". Max semblait être sur le point de défaillir.

"C'est terrible!" siffla-t-il "Elle ne peut pas se souvenir d'où elle vient ! Elle n'a rien dans sa valise qui pourrait rafraîchir sa mémoire ?" Remus couru vers sa valise et commença à la fouiller frénétiquement. Il soupira de frustration quand il ne trouva rien.

"Rien!" gémit-t-il. Max passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Je n'aurai pas dû utilisé le charme avec Ginny dans la pièce, j'aurai dû me douter qu'elle l'aurait fait, elle voudrait qu'il change l'avenir!" Marie frotta son dos gentiment.

"En un sens, elle a fait ce qu'elle voulait" dit-t-elle doucement "Elle ne peut pas retourner dans l'avenir si elle ne se souvient de personne"

Max la regarda avec incrédulité.

"Tu veux qu'elle reste ?!" demanda-t-il d'un air incrédule. Marie eu un air coupable.

"Elle a vraiment semblé passer beaucoup de temps avec Remus, Max et elle aime être avec nous" Charlotte inclina la tête en guise d'accord (NdT: héhé...tout sauf acq...=)... comprendra qui pourra)

"Nous devrions inventer une histoire pour elle, autrement elle sera bouleversée si elle ne peut pas se souvenir qui sont ses parents" Marie inclina la tête, tandis que Remus étreignait fermement Ginny. Ginny le regarda avec une expression embarrassée sur le visage.

"Ai-je fait quelque chose mal ?" demanda-t-elle anxieusement. Remus secoua la tête.

"Non Ginny, tu n'a rien fait de mal" dit-il doucement. Ginny sourit tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime!" roucoula Charlotte.

"C'est si mignon!" Remus la regarda fixement; un signal pour elle pour se taire, cependant Charlotte n'y prit pas garde. Zak ria.

"J'espère que j'ai une maman et un papa" dit tristement Ginny, tandis qu'elle regardait fixement Marie et Max "je ne peux pas me souvenir des miens".

"Bien, tu es orpheline" expliqua Charlotte "Tes parents ont été assassinés par Tu-Sais-Qui " Les lèvres de Ginny tremblèrent.

"Oh" chuchota t'elle. Zak la regarda fixement.

"T'as pensé vite" murmura t-il. Charlotte inclina la tête en accord. Remus soupira d'irritation.

"Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste dire son nom ? C'est Voldemort!" dit-il. Charlotte, Zak et Ginny tressaillirent légèrement "c'est juste un nom, vous ne vous rappelez pas le vieux proverbe?" La crainte d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la crainte de la chose elle-même " Ginny semblait profondément perdue dans ses pensées.

"Je jure que j'ai entendu ce proverbe auparavant" Remus sourit légèrement.

"Sirius, bon sang mais c'est quoi ton problème?!" éclata James "Pourquoi tu essayes de faire rompre Moony et Ginny ?! Je n'ai jamais vu Moony si heureux auparavant et maintenant tu es contre lui ?!" Sirius le regardait fixement.

"Cornedrue, je l'aime!" cracha-t-il "Elle est différente des autres filles que j'ai rencontré et-"

"Elle aime Remus!" cria Lily "Tu ne peux pas les faire rompre! Tu pense que tu l'aimes Sirius, ce n'est pas vrai! Tout ça est dans ta tête!"

"Cette fois Evans, je suis d'accord avec toi" dit James, regardant fixement son meilleur ami "Patmol, tu devrais mettre de côté tes sentiments pour Ginny, tu lui a fait une proposition et elle t'a rejeté, continue maintenant ta vie. Elle ne te veux pas et elle l'a bien précisé" Sirius restait toujours têtu.

"Non! Je ne le ferai pas! J'aime Ginny!"

"Tu ne pourras pas toujours avoir tout que tu veux dans la vie, Sirius" hurla Lily "Maintenant laisse Remus et Ginny tranquilles, ils étaient parfaitement heureux jusqu'à ce que tu décides de tout foutre en l'air!" Sirius marmonna quelque chose, tandis qu'il appuyait le sachet de glace qui était sur son bras, plus durement sur sa peau.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve" grogna Sirius avec mauvaise humeur. (NdT: moi je sais!!! Hein? Comment ça on m'a rien demandé? Mais euh!)

"Bien, eh bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrais le jour où le grand Sirius Black serait jaloux" dit James, amusé. Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent quand la vérité le frappa. Il était jaloux de Remus!

Ginny s'était blottie contre Remus plus tard cette nuit-là.

"Je ne suis pas impatiente de retourner à l'école" dit-t-elle tristement. Remus inclina la tête avec accord.

"Moi non plus, mais c'est la seule façon d'obtenir un bon travail, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi je me donne tant de peine, il n'est pas facile d'obtenir un travail en étant un loup-garou" murmura-t-il avec amertume. Ginny le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

"Tu sera excellent, je le sais, je crois en toi!" Remus sourit légèrement et mis son bras autour d'elle.

"Je t'aime" chuchota-t-il.

"Je t'aime aussi" chuchota-t-elle en retour. Alors qu'ils se penchaient pour s'embrasser de nouveau, des rires se firent entendre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Remus soupira d'irritation et se leva et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Charlotte et Zak se roulaient sur le plancher, se tenant le ventre.

"Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?" demanda Remus.

"Oh, oh, c'est hilarant!" dit Zak "Oh, Remus, je t'aime, bizou bizou!" dit-t-il, faisant des bruits de baiser idiots. Remus a prit une teinte rouge vif et regarda fixement son frère.

"Tu agis comme un enfant de cinq ans" dit-il froidement, alors il accouru vers la cuisine "MAMAN!"

Marie apparut de la cuisine, plutôt rouge de confusion.

"Oui, chéri ?"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Max apparu de la cuisine avec ses cheveux en désordre. Remus se donna une tape sur son front.

"Dites à Zak d'arrêter d'écouter quand Ginny et moi essayons d'avoir notre vie privée, et nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir quand ils écoutent et se moquent de nous! Honnêtement, ils agissent comme si il étaient plus jeunes que nous!" s'exclama Remus. Marie inclina la tête, regardant d'un air sévère son fils Zak.

"Charlotte! Zachary!" s'écria-t-elle. Tous les deux apparurent de la chambre de Remus, inquiets.

"Oui, mère ?" demanda Zak.

"Vous allez laissez Remus et Ginny tranquilles ? Ils voudraient un peu d'intimité" Marie se tourna vers la chambre de Remus et murmura un sort "Là, ils ne peuvent plus écouter votre conversation, maintenant et il sera fermé avant que n'importe lequel d'entre vous deux ne décide de l'ouvrir" Remus rayonnait.

"Merci maman"

"Aucun problème" dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et elle repartit vivement vers la cuisine "Vous deux, vous pouvez m'aider" dit-t-elle à son fils et sa fille. Charlotte et Zak gémirent en entrant dans la cuisine, l'air ennuyé.

"Hey Gin" dit Remus avec un sourire, fermant la porte derrière lui. Ginny rougit en le voyant.

"Pensez-vous que ce sera nous un jour ?" demanda t'elle. Remus leva un sourcil.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Je veux dire, ta mère et ton père, tu crois que ce sera nous un jour ?" Remus sourit, en attirant Ginny sur ses genoux.

"Je dirais que rien n'est impossible" chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave dans son oreille. Ginny se pencha sur lui avec un regard rêveur sur son visage.

"Je peux le voir maintenant. Nous aurions trois enfants et-"

"Trois ?!" hurla Remus, l'air horrifié "Qu'est-ce qui ce ne serai pas mieux avec un ou deux ? Pourquoi trois ?"

"J'sais pas" dit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules "je me vois bien avec trois enfants. Deux garçons et une fille, un des garçons aurait les cheveux roux et des yeux dorés, l'autre garçon aurait des cheveux châtains sablonneux et des yeux noisette, tandis que la fille aurait des cheveux châtains sablonneux aussi et des yeux dorés" Remus se détendit, tandis qu'il écoutait Ginny décrivant leur vie mariée. Quand elle eu fini, Remus semblait pensif.

"En réalité, je pourrais nous voir comme ça" dit-il avec un sourire. Ginny rit.

"Nous devons sembler si pathétiques, j'ai seulement quinze ans et tu as seize ans et déjà, nous imagions notre vie plus tard"

"Qu'est-ce qui a de si bizarre à cela ?" Remus fronça les sourcils "j'aime ça" Ginny rougit légèrement et elle se colla contre lui.

"Je t'aime" chuchota-t-elle.. Remus l'embrassa tendrement.

"Je t'aime aussi" chuchota-t-il "et qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime, mais avec les autres dans le coin..."

"Bien, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit ta mère" dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. Remus sourit soudainement.

"Permettez-moi de vous escorter au lit, madame la comtesse" dit-il d'une voix courtoise. Ginny rit et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Sirius était allongé dans son lit cette nuit-là, réfléchissant. Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit si amoureux de Ginny ? Il ne pouvait pas trouver la solution, mais à chaque fois qu'il posai ses yeux sur elle, il sentait une secousse au cœur comme s'il recevait une décharge électrique. Il grogna en l'imaginant avec Remus. Donc c'était ça que l'on ressentait quand on était jaloux ? Ce n'était pas du tout comme si Sirius s'était attendu à ce que cela lui arrive. Il l'a détesté! Il a détesté Remus pour avoir la fille qu'il aimait, bien qu'il sache qu'il était égoïste de penser cela. Il remua et se retourna toute la nuit, pensant à la rouquine embrassant et riant avec le loup-garou.

Le matin suivant, Remus se réveilla en trouvant Ginny caressant son visage de son doigt. Elle rougit légèrement quand elle vit qu'il s'était réveillé.

"Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te réveiller" Remus l'attira dans un baiser passionné, ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira tout près de lui.

"Je t'aime" chuchota-t-il.

"Tu es comme une drogue pour moi" admit-elle "je n'en aurai jamais assez" Remus lui lança un sourire.

"Pareil. J'ai envie de toi et j'ai besoin de toi avec moi à tout moment. Je suis terrifié quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble" admit-il. Ginny sourit.

"C'est bon, allons prendre un petit déjeuner" suggéra Ginny. Remus inclina la tête en guise d'accord. Il la prit dans ses bras, comme un marié prendrait sa jeune mariée et la porta à l'extérieur sur le sofa.

Tout le monde les observa quand Remus la posa en douceur sur le sofa. Ginny riait.

"Je me sens si spéciale" Les yeux de Zak s'élargirent, il se tourna vers sa mère avec un air choqué sur son visage.

"Maman, ils ont ..."

"Oui, je sais" l'interrompit Marie "Quelque chose me dit que ce n'était pas hier la première fois" Charlotte recracha son café.

"Quoi ?! Vous étiez contre le fait que nous ayons des rapports sexuels avant 18 ans! Pourquoi Remus est si chanceux ?"

"Parce qu'il a une belle petite amie qui est très douce, voilà pourquoi. C'est comme si je connaissais cette fille et je l'aime vraiment, je veux dire, on ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vrai" admit Zak.

"Les filles que tu apportais à la maison étaient des prostituées" dit Charlotte.

"Hey!"

"Calmez-vous maintenant les enfants" dit Marie à son fils, "Vous savez, je suis étonné qu'aucun d'entre vous soit encore marié"

"Moi ? Oh, j'aime être seule" dit Charlotte à sa mère.

"Et je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour être marié avec une femme" dit Zak.

Marie roula des yeux et elle regarda Remus et Ginny avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Remus! Arrête ça!" dit Ginny, le frappant gentiment sur le bras.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai fait rien" dit-il innocemment.

"Bien sûr, comme tu veux" dit-elle, puis elle sourit.

"Retour à l'école demain, quelle joie"

"Ouais" dit sarcastiquement Remus "L'ECOLE DETRUIT LES HOMMES!" (NdT: euh...pô compris là... à moins que quelqu'un aie une autre traduction à proposer de "School rocks man!"...). Ginny éclata de rire, pendant que Remus riait.

-"Je n'ai jamais vu Rem aussi heureux, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, de le savoir si heureux que ça" dit Charlotte à personne en particulier, regardant les deux amoureux par dessus sa tasse. Zak et Marie hochèrent la tête.

Une chose était sûre, ces deux-là étaient amoureux et il semblait bien que rien ne pourrait les séparer!

**Et voilà le chapitre 12! C'est vrai qu'il est plus court que les précédents, mais bon...**

**Au prochain chapitre, vous reverrez Severus, et aussi Narcissa... et Sirius refera parler de lui! **

**Et euh...REVIEWS!!!!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Mademoiselle Black.**


	13. chapitre 13

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Bon, je suis réellement navrée pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais...bon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, mais ce chapitre est quand même plutôt long, et pis j'ai plein d'autres fics en cours alors...désolée!!!!**

**En tous cas je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews!! Elles me font très plaisir!!!**

**Tanma: Vi, je suis d'accord, ils sont tout chou, mais non, tu ne peux pas aller consoler Siri...nooooooon mais hey oh!! Tss tss tss...allez, à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Luffynette: Merci! J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange: Chef oui chef! Lol! Il était court le dernier chapitre? Ah, tiens, je m'en souvient plus...mais celui là est long!! Je t'assure!! Mdr! J'espère que ça va te plaire...mais je n'en doute pas ;) A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: héhé, j'avais pas mis de 'tu sais quoi'!! mais bon, là, j'ai dû en mettre un...t'imagine pas le combat en moi-même lorsqu'il a fallu l'écrire ;) Aaaaaaaah voui, tu vas revoir Sevichou!! Et pis, la fic, je crois qu'il y a 32 chapitres, ou un truc comme ça...c'est loin d'être fini!!! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Hermignonne 1133: Aaaaaaaaah mais je ne vais pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer non plus!! Tu n'as qu'à lire le chapitre, tu verras bien si Sirius va encore tout casser! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lisia: Je suis d'accord, vive le couple Ginny/ Remus!! Lol! J'espère que la suite te plaira!! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Lady Lyanna: Tiens, tiens, comme on se retrouve ;) Merchi beaucoup pour les compliments...c'est très gentil :) Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise!! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Bah oui, tant qu'à faire ;) Mais au fait...JOHNNY POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Niéhéhé...Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Inwie Lupin: Contente que le chapitre t'es remonté le moral! Lol! Arf, je te l'accorde, Sirius a aussi baissé dans mon estime avec cette fic (méchante auteuze!) Alors oui, là y'a du Narcissa et du Severus, et Remus dis-tu? Ahaaaaaa!! Tu verras ;) Merchi pour tout!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$.Hermy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi?!!! Pourquoi tu écris ce mot???!!! T'es pô sympa hein! Ah, c'est une bonne idée de caser Sirius avec Hermione mais bon...va dire ça à l'auteuze...Bon, à plus et...ne prononce plus jamais ce mot!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrrrr! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kamy: Merci!! Ravie que ça te plaise!! Je penserai à remercier Shany ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Marie-anne: Merchi!! Ravie que ça te plaise!! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Merci! Contente que la fic te plaise! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ma ptite Kloona!! Comment tu vas?! Bah alors, on est flemmarde pour lire des fics? Hmmm? Qui plus est MES fics?! Et ça se dit fan number one...non mais franchement!! Bon, c'est bien, tu t'es rattrapée ;) Héhé...bon, est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose que Ginny est dévoilé le futur? Eh bien, ça tombe bien que tu poses cette question, parce que tu vas avoir la réponse (en quelque sorte) dans ce chapitre!! N'empêche ma ptite Kloona, tu penses trop, si si, je t'assure...Oo. Aaaaaah que oui que Mumus est adorable!! (remarque, cite-moi une fic où il est pas adorable) Ah oui, par contre, on s'est fait arnaquer pour Sirius!! l'est méchaaaaant!! Hey, mais tu viens de crée une nouvelle association là tu sais? La DCSMEDF (Défense Contre les Sirius Mal Employés Dans les Fics) lol!!! Moi aussi, normalement, je préfère quand Ginny est en perso secondaire mais là, je la trouve bien quand même! Et ne t'en fais pas, je continue!! A plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Exactement! Je crois que les anglais n'ont pas de synonymes de "acq" dans leur langue, incroyable Oo. Ahaaaa! Ginny va-t-elle se souvenir de quelques trucs quand même? Tu verras bien ;) Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Les divans infernales: Il me fait bien marrer votre pseudo! Contente que ça vous plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Aisha9: C'est vrai que l'histoire est un peu bizarre mais bon, pourquoi pas? Lol! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lo hana ni: Eh bien je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant! Voui, c'est vrai que c'était un peu prévisible que Sirius tombe amoureux de Ginny ;) Bon, la suite est là!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Sandra-chan: Non, tu adores? Lol! Aaaaaaah Remus est ton préféré aussi, hein? Héhé, bienvenu au club!! Hmmm...cela va-t-il s'arranger entre Remus et Sirius? Suspens!!! Héhé ;) LA suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

Ginny était blottie contre Remus dans le Poudlard Express; elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi les nuits auparavant, principalement en raison du fait qu'ils n'ont, tous les deux, pu s'arrêter de parler. La famille Lupin les avait amené au départ du train et Charlotte avait promis qu'ils se verraient de nouveau pendant les vacances d'été. De même que Ginny dosait de, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Narcissa.

"Ginny ?" demanda Narcissa, l'air ravi. Les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent grand en entendant la voix et elle sourit.

"Hé Nar, comment ça va ?"

"Oh, vous êtes occupés, désolés, je vous laisse" dit Narcissa alors qu'elle allait pour fermer la porte du compartiment, mais Ginny sauta et l'arrêta.

"C'est bon, entre" Narcissa entra, jetant des regards inquiets par dessus son épaule.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Remus.

"Oh, rien" dit-elle avec un rire nerveux "on m'a juste dit de ne pas parler à Ginny, c'est tout"

"Oh ?" Ginny a dit, levant un sourcil "Et qui, je t'en prie, te l'a dit ?" Narcissa rougit vivement en murmurant le nom "Rudolphus Lestrange"

"_Lestrange ?!_" cria Ginny "En ce qui concerne Lucius ?"

"Oh, Lucius t'aime bien. Il est heureux que tu m'ais forcé à lui parler, mais Rudolphus a cette chose contre toi. Je pense qu'il est comme ça parce que tu es une Gryffondor maintenant et ... Bella est en quelque sorte d'accord lui" murmura-t-elle doucement.

"Bellatrix _est d'accord_ ?" hurla Ginny, semblant au bord de larmes. Remus se leva et la tira vers lui dans une étreinte consolante. Ginny fondit en larmes.

"Je pensais que vous étiez toujours mes amis" dit-elle en pleurant.

"Lucius et moi le sommes ... mais Rudolphus l'a convaincue qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance. Elle a passé les vacances de Noël avec lui, maintenant elle a totalement changé" marmonna-t-elle tristement.

"M-mais, Lucius et toi êtes toujours mes amis ? Et Severus ?" Narcissa acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Oui, ne t'inquiétes pas. En réalité, Severus veut te parler pour te donner des cours de Potions" Ginny hocha la tête et essuya son nez avec sa manche. Remus la regarda avec un regard interrogateur.

"Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais avoir des leçons de Potions ?" a-t-il demandé, le regard blessé.

"Remus, je ne les ai pas même commencées encore, j'allais te le dire quand j'allais tirer tout ça au clair. _Je dois_ passer les Potions cette année parce que, je n'ai pas exactement monté dans l'estime de Musky l'année dernière, n'est-ce pas ?" Remus sourit en hochant la tête.

"Ouais, c'est vrai"

"Alors, Lupin ? J'espère que tu traites Ginny avec respect, autrement tu auras affaire à moi!" gronda Narcissa, rétrécissant ses yeux. Ginny sourit à Remus, qui semblait déconcerté.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, Narcissa, je la traite avec respect, autrement tu recevrais des nouvelles de Gin si je ne le faisais pas" Remus passa son bras autour de Ginny et sourit. Ginny se pencha sur lui et sourit alors Narcissa riait.

"Bien, bien, je vais laisser les deux tourtereaux seuls. Je dois parler à Lucius de quelque chose de toute façon" Elle lança un clin d'œil à Ginny puis elle partit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour révéler Lily, James et Peter.

"GINNY!" hurla Lily quand elle vit sa meilleure amie. Ginny sauta et la serra dans ses bras.

"Oh, tu m'as tellement manqué!" dit Ginny en étreignant son amie fermement. Remus remarqua, sans plus d'inquiétude, que Sirius n'était pas avec eux.

"Hé Cornedrue, Queudver, quoi de neuf ?" James sourit d'un air satisfait alors qu'il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de nouveau. Peter regardait juste autour de lui avec un petit sourire.

"Rien du tout, Moony, j'essaye qu'Evans sorte avec moi, mais en vain" Remus rit.

"Cornedrue, tu sais que vous deux vous ne serez pas ensemble avant l'année prochaine, pourquoi tu te donne de la peine ?"

"Je préfère oublier ce petit détail et tenter ma chance" Peter laissa échapper un son qui ressemblait à un rire.

"Je ne peux pas croire que nous sommes déjà en sixième année! Seulement encore une année à faire et ensuite nous quitterons Poudlard pour de bon"dit Lily tristement "je sais que cela semble fou, mais je ne veux pas partir" Tous les autres hochèrent la tête en compréhension.

"Pareil, hé, quelqu'un a vu Patmol ?" demanda James, remarquant qu'il n'était nulle part.

"Probablement trop embarrassé pour se montrer parce qu'il a été rejeté par une fille" cracha Ginny, en colère. Lily acquiesça, tandis que James souriait.

"Je pense que tu as endommagé un peu son ego"

"Il en avait besoin, si tu veux mon avis!" acquiesça Peter en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

"Sirius croyait être un cadeau de Dieu aux femmes"

"Je sais" murmura Ginny amèrement "et il est grand temps qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne l'est pas. Il ne le sera jamais . Je ne l'aime pas vraiment"

Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait tout entendu et il pouvait sentir son cœur se briser en deux ...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cette nuit, Ginny fit un rêve. Mais elle ne réalisa pas que c'était un rêve du futur qui était réellement arrivé.

_C'était pendant le bal de Saint Valentin et un garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir environ quinze ans s'avança vers elle._

"_Hé Ginny" c'était un garçon avec un beau visage et des cheveux négligés. Il était connu comme le type qui essayait d'agir comme Sirius Black quand il était au collège. Ginny sentit son cœur fondre. Ce type était absolument magnifique._

"_Veut danser, beauté?" demanda-t-il d'un ton séducteur. Ginny se sentit rougir alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Ils ont dansé sur la piste de danse pendant quelques chansons, avant que le garçon qui essayait de ressembler à Sirius Black, l'a grossièrement poussée par terre, ses yeux brillants. Chacun s'arrêta de danser pour les regarder. _

" _Désolé Weasley, je ne sors pas avec des garces laides comme toi, à plus" et sur ce, il partit. Les chuchotements ont immédiatement éclaté alors que Ginny restait sur le plancher, abasourdi par ce qui était arrivé. Une fille avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus arriva vers elle et a essaya de lui parler, mais ça sembla entrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre. Il venait de l'appeler 'une garce laide '! C'était vrai ? C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami ? C'était parce qu'elle était laide ? Elle a senti des larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu' elle voyait un garçon avec des cheveux noirs indisciplinés, des yeux verts des lunettes allez voir le garçon, le taper sur l'épaule, et lui donner un coup de poing dans la bouche. Un garçon avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus s'est agenouillé à côté d'elle et lui a demandé si elle allait bien. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas! Elle était sous le choc._

"_Regarde ce que sale type lui a fait! Maintenant elle est sous le choc! Je le jure, je le tuerai!" gronda la fille avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Elle marcha à grands pas directement vers le garçon et lui donna une grande gifle sur le visage, elle lui hurla quelque chose, cependant la musique jouait toujours, donc Ginny ne pouvait pas entendre._

_Le garçon la regarda fixement, abasourdi, sa main sur l'endroit où elle lui avait donné une gifle. Son visage s'adoucit quand il regarda la fille, alors il passa un doigt sur sa joue, murmurant quelque chose dans son oreille. La fille rougit fortement. Ginny était toujours couchée là, stupéfiée, il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier dans tout cela, mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus ..._

Ginny se réveilla le matin suivant avec des larmes coulant sur son visage. Ce garçon qui ressemblait à James, il lui avait semblé si familier, comme si elle le connaissait, cependant elle savait que ce n'était pas là.

_C'est probablement juste parce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à James,_ pensa Ginny. Elle leva les yeux et resta choquée un moment, quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les Maraudeurs et Lily l'observaient anxieusement.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda Lily. Ginny hocha la tête.

"J'ai juste fait un rêve bizarre, c'est tout" Remus s'assis à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sirius observa de l'escalier des garçons, sentant une vague de jalousie l'envahir. _Il_ devrait être celui qui prenait Ginny dans ses bras, pas _Remus_!

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant l'heure du déjeuner, les Maraudeurs et Lily ont été appelés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils se sont tous regardé anxieusement, avaient-ils fait quelque chose de mal ? Les Maraudeurs n'avaient même pas fait de farce encore, donc ils ne pouvaient vraiment être accusés de rien ... encore.

Quand ils sont entrés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, la première chose qu'ils ont vue étaient Marie, Max, Charlotte et Zak Lupin. Remus regarda fixement sa famille choqué et surpris.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!" dit-il. Marie sourit tristement.

"Je vous appelé ici à mon bureau pour discuter de Miss Weasley" Sirius se tendit légèrement en entendant son nom "Votre père m'a dit comment il a essayé d'utiliser un sort de mémoire sur vous, mais Ginny a prit le sort, c'est cela ?" demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux ne scintillaient plus et au lieu de cela, ont été remplacés par la tristesse. Remus hocha la tête. Chacun le regarda , stupéfait.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?" demanda James. Remus haussa les épaules.

"Elle n'a de souvenirs de personne de l'avenir ?" Remus hocha la tête de nouveau. Dumbledore soupira et les regarda tous anxieusement.

"Vu qu'elle ne connaît personne de l'avenir, elle ne peut pas y retourner. Sa mémoire ne sera jamais re-modifiée. Elle peut seulement légèrement lui revenir de temps en temps dans des rêves" dit-il tristement "Elle ne se rappellera jamais personne de l'avenir. Elle doit rester à cette époque" Remus s'est senti ravi à la nouvelle, mais a tenu son visage neutre.

"Et, j'en ai bien peur, que je vais devoir enlever tout ce vous connaissez sur l'avenir" tout le monde se figea; ils s'y étaient attendus, mais pas si bientôt.

"Je suis désolé" s'excusa-t-il alors qu'il levait sa baguette magique, prononçant l'incantation.

"Salut Severus" hurla Ginny alors qu'elle rattrapait son ami. Rogue se retourna et se détendit immédiatement quand il vit qui c'était.

"Salut Ginny, comment tu vas?" demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

"Oh, je vais très bien, et toi? Tu n'as pas l'air bien" observa-t-elle. Rogue haussa les épaules.

"Un peu fatigué, les devoirs et les potions, tu sais" Ginny hocha la tête en compréhension.

"Alors, Narcissa m'a dit dans le Poudlard Express que tu voulais me parler des cours de potions?" Rogue hocha la tête et sourit.

"Oh, oui, je peux faire mardi et jeudi soir à sept heures, ça te va ?" Ginny acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

"Ouais! Hum ... combien de ça durera ?"

"Une heure et demi, pas trop longtemps pour toi, j'espère"

"Non, c'est bon, on commence demain soir, c'est mardi, c'est ça ? Bon, alors je te verrai dans la salle de Potions ?" Rogue hocha la tête et sourit.

"A plus alors" dit Ginny en prenant Rogue dans ses bras et en partant ensuite à la hâte. Rogue resta debout là, abasourdi, avant de récupérer la maîtrise de soi et de partir. En attendant, Sirius avait observé tout cela, sentant la jalousie monter en lui alors qu'il se dépêcha de rattraper Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny fredonna une chanson alors qu'elle errait dans le couloir menant à la Tour Gryffondor. Elle poussa un cri alors qu'elle sentait une main se poser sur son bras et rapidement, une main se mit fermement sur sa bouche pour assourdir ses cris perçants. Elle était emmenée quelque part, cependant Ginny n'avait absolument aucune idée de où elle allait.

Soudainement, elle fut jetée dans un placard à balai. La personne qui l'avait jetée dedans l'avait suivi et avait fait claquer la porte derrière. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que c'était Sirius. Il murmura deux incantations, et se tourna ensuite pour lui faire face. Ses yeux montraient sa colère.

"_Que diable_ _penses-tu faire ?_" grogna-t-il. Ginny gronda alors qu'elle se levait.

"Je devrais te poser la même question, _Black_!"

"Je pose les questions ici, _réponds-moi maintenant_!" A-t-il hurlé alors qu'il la saisit la tint contre le mur. Ginny lutta, mais en vain.

"Si tu _veux_ savoir, j'ai des leçons de Potions supplémentaires!" cracha-t-elle. Sirius sourit simplement d'un air satisfait.

"Gin, allez, pas besoin de se fâcher" Ginny sentit son estomac se tordre alors que Sirius se penchait pour l'embrasser. Ginny cracha dans son oeil et il recula immédiatement.

"Garce! C'était pourquoi ça?!" hurla-t-il. Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent. Le rêve qu'elle avait eu! Cela signifiait quelque chose et elle avait l' horrible sentiment que ça avait un rapport avec Sirius!

"Laisse-moi tranquille Sirius" pleurnicha-t-elle alors qu'elle fondait en larmes "Tu me fais peur en agissant comme ça, pourquoi tu ne peux pas redevenir le Sirius je connaissais avant Noël ?" gémit-elle. Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit alors qu'il sentait la colère s'en aller. Il était un sale type! Soudainement, tout sembla s'éclaircir alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait fait pendant les quelques semaines passées! Il se dégoûtait lui-même; bien qu'il sache qu'il avait des sentiments pour Ginny; essayer de la faire rompre avec Remus ne la ferait pas sortir avec lui! En laissant tomber ses mains le long de son corps, il savait qu'il devait faire redevenir les choses comme avant, sinon Ginny ne l'aimerait jamais.

"Je suis désolé" chuchota-t-il en déglutissant difficilement "je suis tellement désolé" Il fit un pas de côté pour laisser le passage "je promets que je ne le referai jamais, mais, pouvons-nous être amis, s'il te plait ?" Ginny le regarda, incrédule. Après tout ce temps, il voulait être ami ? Bien, les amis étaient mieux que rien. Elle tendit sa main et Sirius la secoua en tremblant.

"Je...je dirai à Remus que je suis désolé aussi" lui dit-il d'une manière rassurante, sa voix étrangement calme. Ginny sourit, le prit dans ses bras et voulu partir. Sirius a rapidement sorti sa baguette magique et murmura les contre-sorts et la regarda partir, puis il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assis, mit ses bras autour de ses genoux, et mit ensuite sa tête sur ses genoux ... et pleura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

**Voilà!! C'est fini!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Hmm? Réactions? **

**Au programme du prochain épisode: cours de potions particulier avec Sev! Bon y'a pas que ça, mais faut bien un peu de suspens ;)**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Siouplé ;)**

**Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Miss Lup'**


	14. chapitre 14

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard…je suis impardonnable…mais, pour ma défense, je dirai que j'ai plein de fics sur le feu (même trop, je dirai Oo) et donc, voilà. Et en plus, les chapitres de cette fic sont assez longs à traduire…**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!!!**

**Et, si ça vous tente, j'ai changé ma bio…**

**RaR: **

**Le Saut de l'Ange: C'est vrai que Narcissa est vraiment sympa dans cette fic, ça change ;o) Lucius aussi d'ailleurs! Et, Sevie…aaaaaaaah Sev…L'est sympa aussi :o) Je suis contente que ça te plaise tout ça! A pluche sur msn!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kloona: Eeeeeeeeeeh oui, Sirius est devenu gentil, c'est pas trop tôt ;o) héhéhé…apparemment, Ginny a même oublié la beauté de Sirius et Remus à 35 ans, incroyable, n'est-ce pas? Cette fille est folle…mais bon, en même temps, elle les a à 17 alors…;o) tite veinardeuh!! Et pis, aaaaaaaah un cours avec Sevie (héhéhé)…elle a trop de chance cette petite Ginny…et c'est vrai que Narcissa et Lucius sont sympas! Par contre, Lestrange et Bellatrix…(espèce de $ù$ùù$ùm qui a tué mon Sirius!!!!!). hum… C'est vrai qu'apparemment l'auteur n'aime pas trop trop Siri…elle prend un malin plaisir à le faire souffrir…tss tss tss…Bon, allez, ravie que ça te plaise!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Inwie Lupin: Contente que ça te plaise!! Bah, c'est pas grave si ta review est pas longue, va, je t'en veux pas ;o) Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**U.$. Hermy: Tiens, ça faisait longtemps ;o) héhé…voui, son rêve était bizarre…mais je crois pas que ce soit Harry le type qui l'a traité de garce, c'est quelqu'un d'autre…Enfin, à plus!! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lisia: Eh oui, Ginny va devoir rester dans le passé si elle ne se souvient plus de rien…c'est Mumus qui est content ;o). Et pour Sirius, personnellement je lui trouverai bien quelqu'un, y'a plein de postulantes ;o) Mais malheureusement, je ne dirige pas cette fic…snif…A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Pitite Maraudeuse: Tu l'as dit, il en met du temps à se rendre compte de ses actes le tit Sirius…enfin, on lui pardonne ;o) Et le cours avec Sevie arrive, t'en fais pas! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Aisha9: Yep, l'auteur a une dent contre notre Apollon…tss tss tss…et je te l'accorde, ce serait bien que Gin tombe amoureuse de Sev, il est trop chou ;o) A plus! Bizzzzzzzz!**

**Shaeline: Voilà la suite! Enjoy! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Minerve: Eh oui, Gin se rappelle de son futur, enfin, du passé…Oo on se comprend…Bah, Sirius est un garçon difficile sur les bords, mais on lui en veut pas à notre tit Sirius…A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lo Hana Ni: Contente que ça te plaise! Voui, tout le monde est bizarre, c'est normal :o) A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Thealie: L'amnésie de Ginny? Bah elle est toujours là…elle ne se souvient de rien de son passé, juste par intermédiaire de rêves, mais elle ne sait pas que c'est son passé Oo…A plus! Bizzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Severia Dousbrune: Contente que la fic te plaise! C'est vrai que quelques passages au milieu sont assez mièvres, mais je n'y suis pour rien, je ne fais que traduire :o) C'est le risque avec les fics trop longues peut-être…je sais pas trop…trop de choses, trop de romantisme…enfin, la suite est là! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lilly Margot: Ce que l'amnésie de Ginny puisse tant changer? Eh bien, elle ne peut pas vraiment retourner dans le futur, vu qu'elle ne se souvient de rien…elle serait complètement déboussolée…enfin, c'est peut-être un bon prétexte pour l'auteur pour que Gin puisse rester dans le passé aussi ;o) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Demoness Lange: Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, et je rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui manipule les persos, mais l'auteur ;o) je ne suis que la traductrice…Bizzzzzzzzzz!**

**Lupini-filiae: Voui, c'est tout mignon…adorable…°soupir°…tu as déjà lu des Sirius/ Ginny? J'aimerai bien en lire des biens…si tu en as à me conseiller…Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Chatou: Ahaaaaaaaaaa…Sevie aime-t-il Ginny? Suspens…héhéhé ;o) eh oui, on peut pardonner Sirius maintenant, il est chou…bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Marie-Anne: Contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Deomai Aequira: J'espère que j'ai pas écorché ton pseudo Oo…moi aussi Mumus est un de mes persos favoris!! Avec Sirius ;o) Moi j'aime bien les fics quand Hermione ou Ginny est plus jeune que Sirius ou Remus…c'est tout mimi :o) Bizzzzzzzzzzzz!**

**Kyana Lupin: Eh non, désolée, ce n'est pas toi avec Mumus…sorry ;o) Bizzzzzzzzz!**

**  
OoOoOoOoO  
Chapitre 14  
OoOoOoOoOo**

**  
**Ginny s'éventa alors qu'elle remuait le contenu du chaudron. C'était elle ou il commençait à faire _vraiment_ chaud dans la salle de Potions? Rogue la regarda avec un petit sourire, puis il tourna le regard vers la potion. Ginny sourit doucement alors qu'elle le regardait avec son air pensif.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas" constata-t-il. "La couleur est sensée être vert, pas bleu" Ginny grimaça et se frappa la tête.

-"Je suis vraiment nulle en potions! Peut-être que je devrais arrêter" Rogue leva la tête, il plissa des yeux.

-"Tu n'abandonneras _pas_! Tu t'en sors vraiment bien depuis un mois, ne te décourage pas juste parce que _une_ potion a été mauvaise" aboya-t-il. Ginny roula des yeux et marmonna quelque chose. Rogue sourit.

-"Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer et d'avoir chaud; tu veux t'arrêter un peu?" Ginny acquiesça et s'assit immédiatement sur un tabouret, regardant fixement Rogue, qui était debout avec les bras croisés, regardant la potion pensivement.

-"Je ne vois pas ce qui n'a pas marché. On a tout suivi…attend! On a oublié d'ajouter les ailes!" s'écria-t-il, se ruant vers le bureau et les jetant dans le chaudron. Immédiatement, le liquide devint vert.

Ginny le regarda, étonnée.

-"C'est sûr que tu connais tes potions" Rogue sourit.

-"Je sais. Les potions sont des choses que les gens n'apprécient pas. J'aime les potions, c'est génial de les étudier" lui dit-il en souriant doucement. Ginny lui envoya un sourire.

-"Tu sais, je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose" dit Rogue, la compréhension envahissant ses traits. Ginny leva un sourcil et le regarda, confuse.

-"Quoi?"

-"Eh bien, tu es la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard et les Gryffondors _et_ les Serpentards t'apprécient"

-"Ouais, et alors? Où tu veux en venir?"

-"J'en viens au fait que tu as le pouvoir d'aider les Gryffondors et les Serpentards à se réunir. Pas que je te le suggère, je déteste cette idée, mais je viens juste de le réaliser" marmonna-t-il. Ginny cligna les yeux de surprise, puis son visage s'éclaircit considérablement.

-"C'est une idée géniale!"

-"Je te conseillerai de ne _pas_ te lancer là-dedans. Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, surtout si tout le monde sait que j'ai suggéré ça"

-"Ils ne le sauront pas! Oh, Sev, c'est une idée merveilleuse" Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-"Sev?"

-"C'est un surnom, ça ne te plait pas?" Rogue secoua la tête.

-"Je le déteste" Ginny roula des yeux.

-"Mais je vais te laisser l'utiliser, vu que tu vas probablement m'appeler comme ça de toutes façons, même si je ne l'aime pas"

Ginny sourit malicieusement.

-"Tu me connais trop" Rogue sourit.

-"Je sais"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Black, _regarde où tu vas!_" gronda Rogue. Sirius se retourna et plissa les yeux, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

-"Tiens, tiens, ce ne serait pas _Snivellus_?" ricana-t-il. "Encore en train de travailler sur les potions avec la copine de Moony? Je te préviens _Snivellus_, tu lui touches un cheveu, et je te tuerai!" menaça-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur le torse de Rogue.

-"Ne t'en fais pas, Black, je ne le ferais pas, mais je pense que je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi" dit-il avec une lueur diabolique dans le regard. Sirius pâlit et serra les dents.

-"_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles"_ dit-il.

-"Oh, je pense que si" ricana Rogue "Ginny m'a tout dit. Tu vois Black, Ginny et moi, nous sommes de très bons amis, donc _je_ _te_ conseille de ne pas lui faire de mal" Sirius se jeta sur Rogue, mais il fut gelé dans l'air par un sort de Ginny.

-"Bien essayé Sirius, mais j'apprécierai si tu _ne_ t'attaquais _pas_ à mes _amis_" grogna-t-elle. Rogue lui lança un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit.

-"On se voit plus tard, Gin" lui dit-il en s'en allant. Ginny sourit et partit, laissant Sirius gelé, flottant au dessus du sol.

OoOoOoOoOo

Les deux années passèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et Ginny était très excitée à l'idée de revenir chez les Lupin. Elle aimait passer du temps avec eux. Pendant l'été, elle, Charlotte et Marie étaient allées à un centre de remise en forme. Ça a été parmi les meilleurs jours de sa vie. Elles étaient rentrées à la maison, seulement pour s'amuser avec Remus, Zak et Max. Ginny s'était roulée par terre tellement elle était hystérique à la fin de cette journée.

Une autre fois, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés avec les Potter. Donc, il y avait les Maraudeurs, Lily, les Lupin et les Potter. Toutes les femmes avaient parlé de trucs de filles, pendant que les hommes étaient partis jouer au Quidditch. Ça avait été drôle à regarder. Maintenant…c'était presque Noël et Ginny ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait seize ans. Même si tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait dix-sept ans, elle pouvait utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école. C'était vraiment un avantage quand Sirius l'embêtait!

Elle chantonna un air joyeux en regardant Remus ranger ses dernières affaires dans sa valise.

-"Tu te rends compte à quelle vitesse ces deux années à Poudlard sont passées?" s'exclama Remus "Je ne veux vraiment pas partir"

-"Je sais, moi non plus, mais…regarde le bon côté, on va pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul" lui dit-elle. Le visage de Remus se décomposa.

-"ça va être vraiment dur pour moi de trouver un travail" murmura-t-il. Le visage de Ginny s'adoucit et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

-"On sera ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte" lui dit-elle. Remus sourit lentement.

-"Vous pouvez croire que Lily et James vont se marier?" demanda joyeusement Sirius en allant vers la couple. Ginny sourit.

-"J'ai eu le sentiment que ça allait se passé au moment où ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble"

Lily apparut dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, des larmes de joie et de tristesse coulant sur son visage; elle alla droit vers Ginny et la prit dans ses bras.

-"Tu vas vraiment me manquer!" dit-elle en pleurant. A ces mots, Ginny éclata en sanglots elle aussi.

-"Hey! Qui a dit que vous deux vous n'allez pas vous revoir?" demanda Remus, l'air confus.

-"J'-j'espère juste qu'on se reverra bientôt dit Lily.

-"De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux?" demanda Sirius, l'air complètement perdu "Vous allez vous voir tout le temps. Je sais que Moony et Cornedrue vont rester en contact"

-"Hey les gars!" James accoura dans la salle commune, hors d'haleine. "La cérémonie pour les septièmes année va commencer" Sur ce, ils se précipitèrent tous à la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alors que la cérémonie se terminait pour les septièmes année, ils eurent l'autorisation de dire au revoir à leurs amis. Ginny se précipita immédiatement vers Narcissa et la prit dans ses bras. Narcissa pleura bruyamment et promis qu'elle écrirait à Ginny au moins une fois par semaine. Lucius hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

-"J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt" dit-il, tendant sa main pour serrer celle de Ginny. Ginny la prit, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

Soudainement, une voix lui murmura à l'oreille.

-"Tu ne me dis pas au revoir? Je suis vexé" Ginny se tourna et se jeta au cou de Rogue.

-"Oh…Oh, tu vas me manquer!" dit-elle en pleurant. Rogue recula de quelques pas face à la force de son amie.

-"Tu-tu vas me manquer aussi" murmura-t-il doucement. "Mais, ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça" Ginny sourit puis s'écarta.

-"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne laisserais personne savoir que le diabolique Severus Rogue n'est en fait pas un salaud sans cœur" Rogue sourit, alors que Ginny essuyait ses larmes.

-"Mon dieu, regarde-toi! Tu es dans un sale état" commenta Rogue. Ginny le frappa gentiment sur le bras, en essayant de ne pas éclater en sanglots encore une fois.

-"Je veux que tu m'écrives _au moins_ une fois par mois!" Rogue acquiesça, gardant un visage neutre.

-"Oui, oui, madame" Ginny rit.

-"Eh bien…je te vois plus tard" Rogue acquiesça et la regarda partir.

-"Au revoir, Ginny" murmura-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOo

Remus posa sa valise sur le sol quand il entra dans sa chambre.

-"Eh bien…nous y voilà" dit-il calmement "Plus de Poudlard, c'est un peu effrayant" Ginny hocha la tête, puis s'approcha de lui, attrapant sa cravate et l'attirant vers elle.

-"Je t'aime" murmura-t-elle. Remus sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa, puis il s'écarta, l'air un peu nerveux. Ginny le regarda, confuse.

-"Remus?"

-"Je voudrais te demander quelque chose" sortit-il. Ginny cligna des yeux.

-"Euh…bien sûr, vas-y, qu'est-ce que c'est?" Remus passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il posait un genou à terre et sortait une petite boîte de velours. Ginny écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa quelle allait être la question.

-"Ginny…veux-tu-"

-"OUI!"

-"Laisse-moi finir ma phrase" dit-il. Ginny rougit.

-"Oh, pardon, vas-y, demande-moi"

-"Veux-tu m'épouser?"

-"OUI!" cria Ginny, sautant dans ses bras et l'embrassant passionnément. Remus sourit et ils s'écartèrent. Il passa l'anneau à son doigt et l'embrassa sur le front.

-"Je parie que Lily et James ne seront pas les seuls à se marier l'année prochaine" dit Ginny et souriant, et en pleurant.

-"Je suis si heureuse" murmura-t-elle, en posant sa tête sur le buste de Remus. Il la serra contre lui, en murmurant doucement à son oreille. La porte s'ouvrit pour révéler Marie, Max, Charlotte et Zak.

-"Vous êtes fiancés!" s'écria Marie, l'air enchanté. Le visage de Remus se décomposa.

-"Vous avez écouté?" s'exclama-t-il"Vous ne pouviez pas attendre jusqu'au dîner pour que je l'annonce? Maintenant ce n'est plus une surprise!"

Charlotte sourit et passa ses bras autour de Ginny.

-"Oh, ça va être génial! Je vais avoir une sœur!" Ginny la serra dans ses bras. Max sourit à Remus fièrement, pendant que Remus rayonnait.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le matin suivant, Ginny pouvait à peine contenir son excitation, elle _mourrait_ d'envie d'annoncer à Lily la bonne nouvelle.

-"Oh, je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à ce soir! J'ai _besoin_ de le dire à quelqu'un _maintenant_!" cria-t-elle, courant dans la maison. Marie riait, en essayant de calmer Ginny. Elle frappa des mains.

-"Très bien Ginny, calme-toi et-"

-"Oh pour l'amour de Dieu, laisse-la le dire à Narcissa et Severus, au moins _ils_ ne seront pas là ce soir, ça ne pourra rien gâcher" Ginny envoya un sourire rayonnant à Remus.

-"Merci beaucoup!" dit-elle, accourant vers la cheminée et elle cria "MANOIR MALEFOY!"

Max sourit, regardant son plus jeune fils faisant de son mieux pour avoir l'air calme, mais échouant misérablement.

-"Laisse sortir, fils, tu es heureux, il n'y a pas besoin de nous le cacher, vas-y, crie, hurle, je parie que tu te sens l'homme le plus heureux du monde, pas vrai?" Remus acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

-"Je vais me marier! Je suis fiancé! Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça arriverai!" Sur ces mots, il sauta partout, sur le point d'exploser.

-"JE VAIS ME MARIER!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà!! Le chapitre 14 est terminé!!**

**Alors, réactions? REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Bizzzzzzzz à tous**

**Miss Lup', membre de la FFJ, FFJRSVHRAD, de la ABLP, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, et Johnny!**

**MUMUS ZE T'AIMEUUUUUUUUUUH!!!**


	15. chapitre 15

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Par Merlin, je suis impardonnable… je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais cette fic m'était complètement sortie de la tête… ça m'apprendra à avoir autant de fics sur le feu! M'enfin, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop et que vous la lirez encore :o)**

**MERCI pour les reviews!**

**Kyana Lupin: **lol! T'es partout toi! Partout où y'a Mumus en fait…bizarre :o) bon, je suis désolée pour le retard, mais voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **hello toi! Héhéhé comme tu dis, ils ont très bien choisi l'acteur pour jouer Sev! Vive Alan Rickman! Ze l'aimeuh! Lol! Sans blague, il est trop fort! Raaaaaaa lala… et pis c'est vrai que dans cette fic il est vraiment génial! Je pense que je vais caser un Severus dans le style dans une de mes fics…remarque, j'ai déjà un Sev gentil dans le début de fic que je t'ai filé :o) Moi aussi d'habitude je préfère les Hermione-Remus, mais j'aime bien Ginny en fait, elle est un peu le contraire d'Hermione, c'est marrant! Allez, à pluche sur msn! ;o) Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse: **c'est vrai que c'est chou qu'ils se marient quand même! Et t'as raison, j'ai l'impression que Sirius passe un peu pour un crétin dans cette fic :o) l'auteur doit avoir une dent contre lui! Mais comment on peut faire passer Sirius pour un crétin? Lol, ça doit être la première à faire ça! Bizzz!

**Tanma: **non, non, non, tu n'iras pas consoler Remus un point c'est tout. Aaaaaaah mais! Lol! Et pis non, il fait pas pitié mon Mumus! Mais tu peux t'occuper de Sirius à mon avis ;o) Bizzz!

**Jamesie-cass: **je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais beaucoup ton pseudo? Enfin bref…je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic te plaise autant! Mais t'as raison, le comportement de Sirius ça fait vraiment bizarre…Oo…m'enfin… Ginny et Remus sont tellement chous! Merci et à la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Thealie: **Harry et Ron? Bah…en même temps, vu qu'ils sont pas dans le passé…on s'en fout :o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Alpo: **Ah! Toujours fidèle dans les reviews :o) Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise! T'as eu le courage de tout lire d'un coup? Eh bien bravo dis donc! A plus! Bizzz!

**Pétale de lune: **Ravie que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!

**U.S.Hermy: **je sais que tu as changé de pseudo, mais c'était pas encore d'actualité dans les reviews :s et je me souviens plus alors… la HRFRHO dis-tu? Pour Hermy et Rogue? Mais ça veut dire quoi toutes ces lettres? Mais je veux bien y adhérer :o) Bizzz!

**Mimichang: **je suis d'accord, c'est bien que ça sorte de Poudlard! Enfin! Eh bien, pour le mariage à mon avis, tu vas devoir attendre un bon bout de temps ma pauvre! A plus! Bizzz!

**Demoness Lange: **Je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi! Bizzz!

**Kloona: **argh…j'ai encore oublié ton pseudo du moment, je suis désolée :s Eh voui, Ginny en a de la chance! Se marier avec Mumus! Pfff…pourquoi c'est toujours aux autres que ça arrive? Hmm? On m'en veut, c'est pas possible! C'est vrai que l'auteur est assez énervante à ne pas aimer Siri…non mais, comment on peut ne pas aimer Sirius? Aucun goût, franchement! Lol, y'a quand même Mumus:o) C'est le monde à l'envers…un Severus gentil et un Sirius pas gentil! Remarque, c'est une vision des choses! J'adore ce Sevie là! Il est tout chou! Allez, voilà le nouveau chapitre, et ben…il est même pas très long :s donc j'ai aucune excuse pour mon immense retard…enfin, j'ai quand même avancé mes autres fics :o) on peut pas tout faire non plus! A pluche ma Kloona adorée! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae: **Ooooooooh! Ma belle-fille! Comment vas-tu? Tu sais que ton père me parle beaucoup de toi:o) je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic! Eh voui, Sirius et Remus, ça va mieux! Enfin! Lol! Allez, à la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Minerve: c**omment ça Mumus n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments pour moi? Noooon mais! Lol! Bon, bon, on peut rêver…Voui, Ginny est triste de ne plus voir Narcissa et Sevichou…mais ça va s'arranger :o) lol, j'imagine bien la tête de ses parents et ses amis si elle avait sorti la phrase "je vais me marier avec Remus Lupin" dans son époque d'origine! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Lo hana ni: **lol, voui, il peut toujours tromper Ginny pour venir avec toi, mais à ce moment là, je crois qu'il va devoir tromper plus d'une fois Ginny, vu la queue qu'il y a pour Mumus! Lol! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Shadow: **Merci beaucoup! C'est gentil! Et puis, oui, je traduis d'autres fics sur Remus…alors, j'ai "Before the moon rises" qui est une fic sublime avec un Mumus tout aussi sublime, et c'est avec Hermione, "The Morning After" qui avec Mumus adulte et Hermione, "Shoot the Moon" c'est pareil (enfin, le couple), "Dans ton cœur" c'est un mini one-shot sur Remus et Tonks! Je crois que c'est tout! Et j'en écris aussi! Tu n'as qu'à aller voir dans ma bio! Bizzz!

**Luna-la-lunatique: **Merci! Contente que ça te plaise! Et oui, ça va continuer, ne t'en fais pas, y'a 32 chapitres je crois…j'ai pas fini, loin de là! Et c'est riche en rebondissements! A plus! Bizzz!

**Relebe:** Ravie que ça te plaise! Eh oui, y'a une suite, elle est là! Bizzz!

**Rubi: **merci beaucoup! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!

**VOILA! Je rappelle en passant que je ne fais que TRADUIRE cette fic! Maintenant, bonne lecture à tous!**

**ENJOY!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ginny entra en courant dans le Manoir Malfoy, incapable de contenir son excitation.

-"Narcissa? Lucius? Youhou! C'est Ginny!" Il y eut un cri et Narcissa sortit d'une pièce, qui semblait être la cuisine.

-"Ginny!" cria-t-elle, courant vers son amie et la prenant dans ses bras.

-"Lucius est là?" demanda Ginny. Narcissa secoua la tête.

-"Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin d'assister à quelque chose d'important aujourd'hui, donc j'étais en train de préparer un beau dîner pour nous deux quand il arrivera ce soir. Oh, comment tu vas?" demanda Narcissa, réalisant qu'elle ne lui laissait pas la parole. Ginny sourit.

-"Je suis fiancée!" cria-t-elle. Narcissa en eu le souffle coupé et elle serra fort son amie contre elle.

-"Oh, c'est merveilleux, oh wow, c'est la bague? C'est incroyable!" s'extasia-t-elle, l'air ravi. Ginny lui montra la bague, fière du fait qu'elle allait se marier à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-"Oh, je parie que Remus était très enthousiaste quand tu as dis oui, pas vrai?" Ginny acquiesça avec vigueur.

-"On l'était tous les deux. En fait, on prévoit de se marier l'année prochaine, mais pratiquement personne ne le sais. Tu es l'une des premières à savoir parce qu'on va le dire à tous les autres au dîner ce soir. Et puis, quand on se mariera, je veux que tu sois demoiselle d'honneur" Narcissa laissa échapper un petit cri.

-"Vraiment? Tu veux que _je_ sois demoiselle d'honneur, oh, j'adorerais ça!"

-"Euh, j'espère que tu ne seras pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai…j'ai demandé à Lily d'être la demoiselle d'honneur principale" elle recula un peu. "Tu n'es pas en colère?" Narcissa sourit et fit un geste insignifiant de la main.

-"Du moment que je fasse partie du mariage, ça m'est égal. Ce sera ta journée, Gin; c'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux" Ginny eut un sanglot alors qu'elle serrait encore Narcissa dans ses bras.

-"Je suis désolée, je suis juste heureuse" Narcissa rit et lui offra de boire une tasse de thé.

-"Oh, je ne peux pas. Je dois me préparer pour ce soir. Hey, et si tu venais avec Lucius nous voir demain? Je veux dire, je demanderai à Remus bien sûr et ça ne le dérangera pas, tu veux venir?"

Narcissa lui fit un sourire rayonnant et acquiesça avec vigueur.

-"Bien sûr, ça serait génial"

-"Très bien alors, hey, je devrai peut-être marcher jusqu'à la maison, c'est à quinze minutes d'ici, mais j'étais tellement excitée de le dire à quelqu'un que j'ai pris la poudre de cheminette. En plus, j'ai besoin d'air frais. Je te vois plus tard, Nar"

-"Fais attention!" cria Narcissa alors que Ginny s'engouffrait dans la nuit.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny essaya de se dépêcher de rentrer à la maison, il faisait noir et, inutile de le dire, elle se sentait extrêmement nerveuse d'être dehors sans personne aux alentours. Alors qu'elle accélérait le pas, elle finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un et tomba à terre. Elle leva les yeux et grimaça de terreur.

-"Ah, bonjour Ginny" C'était Avery! Ginny garda son visage neutre, s'assurant qu'elle ne montrait pas sa peur.

-"Avery, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Si ça ne te dérange pas, il fait froid et je dois rentrer chez moi pour voir mon fiancé" lui dit-elle, essayant de s'en aller par le côté, mais Avery suivit ses pas.

-"Oh, Weasley, viens là, si tu as froid, je peux te réchauffer" Ginny grimaça; à quoi jouait Avery? Ses yeux avaient une lueur démoniaque à la lueur de la lune.

-"Avery" Ginny frissona, de peur ou de froid, elle n'en était sûre à cent pour cent. "Pousse-toi s'il te plait" Elle le contourna et voulut partir, mais Avery continuait de la suivre. Elle commençait à s'énerver; il préparait quelque chose et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bien.

-"Hey, où tu vas chérie? Viens" Ginny, qui était à présent complètement terrifiée par ce qu'il allait faire, commença à courir, sans se soucier du fait qu'elle lui montrait qu'elle avait peur. Malheureusement, Avery était plus rapide et il l'attrapa par la taille. Elle se débattit et cria.

-"LACHE-MOI!" Elle attrapa sa baguette, mais il l'envoya au loin; elle atterit sur le sol et roula un moment. Ginny paniqua, où était sa baguette? Avery lui sourit d'un air diabolique alors qu'il frappa violemment Ginny au visage. Elle tomba sur le sol et s'éloigna de lui. Il essaya de la rattraper, mais ses vêtements se déchirèrent, faisant descendre son haut à ses épaules. Elle avait le souffle rapide. Il allait la violer! Pour quelle autre raison il l'aurait prit à part dans un coin sombre? Quelque chose que lui avait dit Marie une fois résonna dans sa tête.

_Le viol ce n'est pas sur le sexe, c'est sur le pouvoir._

Ginny déglutit; Avery allait prouver qu'il était plus puissant, plus _dominant_ qu'elle. Elle prit un visage brave alors qu'il la coinçait dans un coin, son sourire s'élargissant alors que son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny était allongée sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, elle avait des hématomes partout sur elle, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et elle se sentait incroyablement sale à cause de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle restait juste allongée sur le sol, pleurant. Une ombre passa dans l'allée et Ginny grimaça. Ça ne pouvait pas être Avery encore! Elle laissa échapper un petit cri quand elle vit que c'était Rogue.

-"Ginny!" cria-t-il quand il la vit.

Ginny voulait de tout son être lui dire quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_, mais quelque chose en elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

-"S-Sev?" murmura-t-elle, sa voix à peine audible.

-"Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien?" demanda-t-il, son visage pâle. "Viens, je t'emmène chez moi et on appellera Lupin de là bas, viens, je te tiens" Il aida doucement Ginny à se lever et la ramena gentiment chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rogue lui tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud. Il remarqua qu'elle tremblait énormément et elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Avery l'avait méchamment affecté. Ses mains tremblaient tellement que le chocolat débordait de la tasse et tombait sur sa jupe, mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Elle était perdue dans la lune, ses yeux brillant de larmes.

Rogue s'assit juste à côté d'elle et essaya de passer un bras amical autour de ses épaules. Elle sauta immédiatement, recula et fit tomber la tasse par terre; elle sursauta et se baissa rapidement pour ramasser les morceaux.

-"Oh mon dieu, je suis tellement désolée" murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblante. Rogue s'agenouilla près d'elle et la regarda; elle devenait hystérique.

-"C'est bon. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça"

-"N-non, je suis désolée! Je ne voulais pas faire ça" Rogue lui prit les mains et les lia.

-"C'est bon, Ginny" dit-il, la regardant dans les yeux. Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et éclata en sanglots.

-"J'étais si-si terrifiée!" dit-elle en pleurant sur son épaule. Rogue la prit sans ses bras avec précaution, faisant de son mieux pour la calmer.

-"Hey, ça va, écoute, je vais appeler Lupin, je parie qu'il se demande où tu peux être"

-"Non, tu ne peux pas lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé!" murmura-t-elle. "Il va devenir fou"

-"Il _doit_ savoir, Gin, ou alors il le saura de ma bouche par accident ou tu seras nerveuse tout le temps. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il va le savoir! Maintenant viens, je te ramène" Ginny se leva en tremblant, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle acquiesçait. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cheminée et crièrent "RESIDENCE LUPIN!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils furent tous deux éjectés de la cheminée. Remus eu l'air perplexe en voyant Rogue, mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Ginny.

-"Ginny, j'étais fou d'inquiétude, où tu étais?" demanda-t-il, la serrant dans ses bras. Ginny pleura dès qu'elle fut dans son étreinte. Le visage de Rogue se durcit et son expression était grave et sérieuse lorsque Ginny et Remus se séparèrent.

-"Lupin, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir" dit-il, l'air sérieux. Ginny écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête, mais Rogue la fixa.

-"Il _doit_ savoir!" dit-il. Ginny baissa la tête et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, cachant sa tête de ses mains. Marie, Max, Zak et Charlotte étaient entrés dans le salon pour voir Remus l'air inquiet et Ginny en train de pleurer. Charlotte et Marie s'assirent de chaque côté de Ginny, pendant que Zak et Max restaient debout, regardant Rogue avec curiosité.

-"Ce soir" Rogue prit une grande inspiration, avant de continuer. "Ce soir, Ginny a été attaquée et violée"

Plus personne ne bougea alors que Remus se raidit; son regard passant de Rogue à Ginny, puis revit sur Rogue.

-"Et comment tu le sais?" demanda-t-il.

-"J'ai entendu l'agresseur de Ginny s'en vanter un peu plus tôt. Il a dit qu'il l'avait attaqué et violé dans une allée près du Manoir Malfoy, quand j'y suis allé, j'ai trouvé Ginny incapable de bouger, je l'ai ramené chez moi et soigné quelques unes de ses blessures"

-"Qui était son agresseur?" demanda Remus, tendu. Le regard de Rogue se posa sur Ginny, qui avait sa tête blottie contre la poitrine de Marie.

-"Avery" répondit-il. Remus pâlit encore plus, si c'était possible.

-"_Avery_" cracha-t-il, en colère "Ce n'était pas ce type qui avait attaqué Ginny à Halloween en cinquième année?" Rogue acquiesça.

-"Je ne sais pas pourquoi Avery continue de l'attaquer, mais quoi que ce soit, c'est de pire en pire. Cette fois, il y avait _viol_. Je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas rester seule pendant un moment. Elle est complètement terrifiée; je te conseille de la garder chez toi pendant quelques jours. Elle est extrêmement nerveuse"

-"Bien sûr qu'elle l'est!" intervint Marie. "Je le serai aussi si j'étais à sa place!" Rogue acquiesça et sourit doucement à Ginny.

-"Je te vois plus tard?" demanda Ginny avec un faible sourire et Rogue hocha la tête.

-"Merci" murmura-t-elle. Rogue la regarda quelques secondes encore, avant de se retourner et d'aller dans la cheminée, retournant chez lui.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Remus regarda sa fiancée désespérément. Ils étaient fiancés depuis seulement quelques heures et il n'était même pas capable de la protéger! Quelle sorte de mari allait-il être quand ils seraient mariés? Il annula le dîner entre amis. Ginny ne pouvait voir personne, et Remus devait l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle se blottit contre lui. Remus la regarda, la culpabilité le rongeant. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser l'épouser! Il ne serait pas capable de la protéger, de lui donner tout ce qu'elle voudrait. Pourquoi elle voudrait l'épouser? Il s'éclaircit la gorge, mais Ginny semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

-"Je t'aime, et c'est pour ça que je t'épouse" lui dit-elle. "Alors, n'ose pas me dire que tu ne veux plus te marier avec moi! Ma vie deviendrait encore pire" dit-elle en reniflant. Remus la serra contre lui et soupira.

-"Je t'aime Gin, mais…je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de te protéger"

-"Si tu l'es!" dit-elle. "C'est juste de la faute de ma propre stupidité ce qui s'est passé; j'aurai dû prendre la poudre de cheminette, mais j'ai dit que je voulais de l'air frais, je disais n'importe quoi, en plus il faisait noir, j'aurai dû faire plus attention" Remus la serra encore un peu plus fort et l'embrassa sur le front.

-"Je t'aime"

-"Alors épouse-moi" murmura-t-elle. Remus soupira et hocha la tête.

-"Je le ferai"

-"ça te va si Narcissa est demoiselle d'honneur?" demanda-t-elle. Remus acquiesça à nouveau.

-"ça ne me dérange pas. Narcissa est très bien, il faut juste espérer que Sirius n'essayera pas de la tuer" Ginny rit doucement.

-"Eh bien, c'est _notre_ journée, pas la _sienne_, alors il devra faire avec!" Ginny posa sa tête contre Remus, pendant qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux (à elle).

-"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour te protéger" murmura-t-il.

-"C'est bon. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ça parce que c'était ma faute" Remus secoua la tête doucement, en colère contre lui-même.

Ginny avait été _blessée_, et il n'avait pas été là pour la sauver, bien qu'elle ai raison d'un côté, il ne savait pas, et il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir complètement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Eh voilà! C'est la fin! Du chapitre, bien entendu :o) **

**Ne vous en faites pas, cette fic n'est pas prête de se terminer…on n'en est qu'à la moitié! 32 chapitres! Courage!**

**REVIEWS! Siouplé ;o)**

**Bizzz**

**Miss Lup'**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et voici le nouveau chapitre de…"La Carte du Maraudeur"! **

**Merci à tous pour les reviews :o)**

**Thealie: **Contente que ça te plaise! C'est clair qu'elle en voit de toutes les couleurs, la pauvre Gin…A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange: **Lol! sans blague, t'aime pas Avery? Bizarre, bizarre, vous avez dit bizarre, comme c'est bizarre! Mdr! Je l'aime pas non plus! Et puis je trouve que le personnage de Narcissa est vraiment bien fait! J'ai hâte que le tome 6 sorte (le 16 juillet rappelons-le!), parce que JKR a dit qu'on en saurait plus sur elle! Cool! Allez, à pluche sur msn :o) Bizzz!

**Kyana Dracula Lupin: **trop court, trop court, t'en a des bonnes toi! C'est pas toi qui traduis! Lol! En tout cas merci beaucoup et à plus! Bizzz!

**Minerve:** C'est clair, Avery doit pas supporter de se prendre un râteau. Autant qu'il s'en prenne à lui-même au lieu de pourrir la vie des autres tant qu'à faire…En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise, ma chère :o) Bizzz!

**Pétale de lune:** Merci! Contente que ça te plaise! A la prochaine, bizzz!

**Tanma:** Je peux me joindre à toi pour battre Avery:o) Et consoler Sirius? Allez, va! Cours! Lol! Merci pour la review ma ptite Tanma! Bizzz!

**Jamesie-cass:** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! C'est clair que Ginny est quand même très forte (psychologiquement je veux dire)…A plus! Bizzz!

**Alinemcb54:** Les 15 chapitres d'un coup? Waw! T'as du courage dis donc! Mdr! En tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise! Et puis, ça me fait plaisir de la traduire ;o) Bizzz!

**Tari Faelivrin:** Yeaaaaaaaah! J'ai réussi à écrire ton pseudo du premier coup :o) ¤contente¤ mdr! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Shadow:** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est très gentil :o) A plus! Bizzzz!

**Inwie Lupin:** méééééééé euh, comment ça tu avais presque oublié que j'existais? Non mais! J'ai d'autres fics tu sais! (publicité subliminale) 'fin bref, je suis d'accord Avery est un ¤biiiiiiiiip¤ (censure! Lol). Allez, à la prochaine! Bizzzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Tiens, tu es la deuxième à traiter Avery de ¤biiiiiiiiiip¤! Enfin, contente que ça te plaise quand même ;o) Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Héhéhé…ça me gênera pas si ton papa me puni :o) ¤sourire libidineux¤ bah quoi? Mais je ne délaisse pas les autres fics t'en fais pas ma belle-fille adorée! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vers trois heures le lendemain, les Potter, Sirius, Peter, Lucius, Narcissa et Rogue arrivèrent par la poudre de cheminette chez les Lupin pour voir Ginny. Lily la prit immédiatement dans ses bras aussitôt qu'elle la vit.

"Oh Gin, tu vas bien?" demanda Lily, les larmes aux yeux. Ginny tremblait encore violemment; elle était toujours sous le choc des évènements de la nuit dernière.

"Tout est de ma faute!" s'écria Narcissa "Je n'aurai pas dû te laisser partir de la maison, j'aurai dû te faire passer par la cheminée" Ginny secoua la tête et continua de regarder dans le vide.

James et Sirius regardaient Ginny, tous les deux extrêmement pâles. On ne voyait Remus nulle part, pendant que Marie et Charlotte serraient toutes les deux Ginny dans leurs bras, essayant de la calmer. Miranda et Jack regardaient la rouquine avec la plus grande sympathie. Elle avait une mine atroce.

"Hey, on dirait que la maison est pleine" commenta Zak en voyant la foule dans le salon "Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose?" demanda-t-il.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Moony" dit doucement James en voyant son ami. Sans surprise, Remus était extrêmement pâle et il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit. Il bâilla, s'essuya les yeux et sourit faiblement à ses amis. Rogue, Lucius et Narcissa étaient aux petits soins avec Ginny, essayant de la faire parler ou de la faire rire, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner.

"Je suis horrible" murmura Remus, regardant Ginny dans les yeux, ses yeux (à elle) brillant d'inquiétude envers lui "Je l'ai laissé tomber"

"Non, Moony" assura Sirius. "Tu ne savais pas. Ce n'est la faute de personne, sauf celle d'Avery"

"Hey, vous voulez voir quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'a vu depuis quelque temps? Etant donné qu'on est loin de Poudlard, nous n'en avons pas réellement besoin, mais je pense que ça vous redonnera le sourire" dit James en souriant alors qu'il sortait la Carte du Maraudeur. Sirius, Remus et Peter la regardèrent tous et sourirent, se souvenant des bons vieux jours, quand ils l'utilisaient pour vadrouiller autour de Poudlard la nuit.

"La Carte du Maraudeur" murmura Peter, regardant la carte avec de grands yeux "Je l'avais presque oubliée"

"On peut l'ouvrir encore une fois ou vous avez tous oublié le mot de passe?" demanda-t-il d'un air espiègle. Sirius le frappa gentiment derrière la tête et tout le monde rit.

"Comment on pourrait oublier? Pose ça, Cornedrue, je crois que le dîner est prêt" commenta Remus. James s'exécuta et tout le monde s'assit pour manger. Il était surprenant de voir James et Rogue être civilisés, même si ça se voyait qu'ils essayaient seulement pour Ginny. Elle sourit avec reconnaissance à leurs efforts, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant Sirius regarder Lucius diaboliquement.

"Sirius, arrête ça!" dit Lily "Fait un effort pour être civilisé pour Gin, _s'il te plait_" Sirius leva les yeux au ciel et acquiesça, se tournant pour parler avec Peter.

Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout de la table, Marie, Max, Zak, Charlotte, Miranda et Jack parlaient tous à voix basse.

Jack et Miranda avaient l'air effrayé alors que Charlotte leur murmurait quelque chose.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Ginny se leva de table après dîner et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle était très fatiguée et, pour être parfaitement honnête, elle avait besoin de se reposer. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un bout de parchemin. Elle le prit et le regarda, l'air interrogateur. Se retournant, elle vit que tout le monde arrivait dans le salon.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qu'un vieux bout de parchemin fait ici?" demanda-t-elle, confuse. James pâlit et fit un pas en avant.

"Euh, c'est à moi"

Ginny écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit des écritures apparaître sur le parchemin.

_Ginny, tu es là? C'est Harry, Sirius et le professeur Lupin._

Les écritures restèrent quelques minutes pendant que Ginny regardait le parchemin avec horreur.

_Professeur Lupin?_ Qu'elle sorte de blague c'était? James fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux un moment, puis il jura silencieusement.

"Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant" murmura-t-il, impressionné.

Soudain, la carte rayonna d'une lumière blanche et Ginny recula de peur. Elle rentra dans Remus et ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière. Remus se frictionna la tête, et plaça un bras ferme autour de la taille de Ginny. Ginny s'accrocha à son cou, terrifiée par ce que le bout de parchemin faisait. Tout le monde hurla de surprise quand ils furent tous aveuglés par la lumière blanche. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était parti du salon, pendant que la lumière de la Carte du Maraudeur s'affaiblissait.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Où sommes nous?" marmonna Lucius, se massant la tête pour évacuer la douleur. Rogue grogna alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Ils étaient tous dans une pièce sombre, et ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée d'où ils étaient. Soudain, un cri terrible envahit la pièce. Tout le monde cria.

_Répugnant! Saletés! Produits de saleté et d'abomination! Hybrides, mutants, monstres, sortez d'ici! Comment osez-vous souiller la maison de mes ancêtres-"_

Sirius grogna, contrarié.

"On est chez moi et c'est ma mère, je reconnaîtrais cette voix n'importe où"

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait chez _toi_?" demanda Zak, incrédule.

"Tu m'as eu, je n'en ai aucune idée" dit Sirius, semblant tout aussi incrédule. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour révéler un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Son visage se décomposa en voyant les personnes dans la pièce.

"Mon dieu, ce n'est pas possible!" murmura-t-il doucement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand il vit Lily et James, puis il regarda Ginny.

"Ginny, tu es de retour!" s'écria-t-il, l'air heureux. "Oh, Molly, Arthur et Hermione vont être contents!"

Ginny le regarda d'un air ébahi et regarda l'homme avec confusion. Il agissait comme s'il la connaissait, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.

"Hum…qui êtes-vous?" demanda-t-elle avec appréhension. L'homme sourit.

"Bien essayé Gin, essayer de faire semblant de ne pas me connaître. Tu sais très bien qui je suis. Hey, tu as l'air plus vieille que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu" observa-t-il. Ginny s'accrocha nerveusement à Remus, terrifiée d'être près d'un autre homme.

"Ginny, je-" L'homme tendit la main pour prendre celle de Ginny, mais Remus se mit dans le chemin et sortit sa baguette.

"Restez loin d'elle" grogna-t-il. L'homme cligna des yeux un moment, regardant Remus avec amusement.

"Moony, si pousse toi" lui dit-il. Les visages des Maraudeurs se décomposèrent.

"C-comment savez-vous?" demanda-t-il.

"C'est parce que je suis-"

"Patmol, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans une pièce dans le noir?" Un homme entra avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux dorés. Il resta bouche bée en voyant tout le monde dans la pièce, puis il regarda Remus, qui avait son bras agrippé fermement à la taille de Ginny.

"Eu, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Sirius, l'air confus. L'homme avec des cheveux noirs le regarda, ses yeux étincelants.

"Je suis toi, vingt ans plus tard, et là, c'est Remus" dit Black, désignant Lupin.

"Patmol! Moony! Où vous êtes?" résonna une voix de garçon. Les yeux de Lupin s'agrandirent.

"_Sirius!"_ dit-il "C'est Harry!" Black haussa un sourcil.

"Et?"

"_Potter! __Reviens ici!" _résonna une voix sévère. Black grogna.

"Mon dieu, Rogue ne peut pas laisser Harry tranquille?" marmonna-t-il alors qu'il sortait en trombe de la salle. Tout le monde avait les sourcils froncés, et regardait Lupin, impressionnés. Lupin passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Eh bien, venez, on va voir l'Ordre, je suppose, et puis on appellera Albus voir ce qu'il a à dire là-dessus" leur dit-il. Ils se dirigèrent alors tous hors de la salle avec précaution et descendirent les escaliers.

OoOoOoOoO

Lupin s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'ils rentraient dans la pièce principale.

"Je vous préviens que ça va peut-être être un choc pour vous tous" dit-il gentiment "Vous allez voir le fils de James et Lily" leur dit-il.

"Oh, super" grogna Rogue, l'air complètement ennuyé. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce principale, ils restèrent ébahis, ici, se tenait un garçon avec des cheveux roux et des yeux bleus et une fille avec des cheveux châtains en broussaille, et un garçon aux cheveux noirs qui ressemblait trait pour trait à James, sauf qu'il avait les yeux vert émeraude de Lily.

"Je voudrais vous presenter Harry James Potter" dit Lupin avec un petit sourire. Ce fut tout ce qu'ils entendirent, alors que Ginny et Lily s'évanouirent.

**OoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre!**

**A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventure, et n'oubliez pas!**

…

**REVIEWS:o)**

**Bizzz à tous, **

**Miss Lup',  
membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, et grande amatrice des fefesses à Johnny, Remus, Sirius, et Keanu. Et Deppophile incurable.**

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	17. Chapitre 17

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Voilà la suite!**

Et puis, je suis désolée si je ne poste pas beaucoup en ce moment, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour les traductions, et pas beaucoup d'inspiration pour mes fics :s

**MERCI à tous pour les reviews! Elles me font très plaisir!**

**Kyana LD:** _Bien, bien, tu veux la suite? La voilà! Bizzz!_

**Relebe:**_ Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!_

**Alinemcb54:**_ Eh oui, tu as raison, c'est une trad, ce n'est pas moi qui décide où couper! Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, eh bien...j'aurais coupé là aussi :o) Bizzz!_

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ Mdr, tu m'étonnes qu'on va pas s'y retrouver! c'est le bordel, une horreur! Bref, merci à toi, amatrice de Keanu :o) Bizzz!_

**Thealie:**_ Heureuse que tu adores :o)! La suite? Elle est là! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Ginny! D'ailleurs, je pense toujours à une fic entre elle et Sirius, mais j'ai pas d'idées, et pas le temps :s Mais je vais y arriver! mdr! Allez, à pluche! Bizzz!_

**Tanya;**_ Héhéhé :o) tu aimes Johnny Depp? Bienvenue au club! ;o)Aaaaaaaah Johnny, et Keanu, et puis...euh, je vais peut être m'arrêter là! Mdr! Allez, à plus! Bizzz!_

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy:**_ Contente que ça te plaise, ma chère! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_ Je suis d'accord, c'est le bazard... Mais au moins, comme tu dis, Harry pourra enfin parler à ses parents! Depuis le temps qu'il attend ça le ptit... A la prochaine! Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Héhé, la voilà la suite, ne t'en fais pas! Ma chère belle fille... Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Roooooo... /rougis/ merci beaucoup! Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis! Eh oui, il reste plein de chapitres... y'en a 32 au total il me semble Oo... donc, plein de boulot en perspective! Merci et à plus! Bizzz!_

**Demoness Lange:**_ Eh voui; les voilà au temps de Harry! mdr, deux voyages dans le temps pour une seule fic! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Kloona:**_ Hellooooo! Mais c'est pas moi qui coupe! c'est l'auteuze! J'y suis pour rien moa:'( mais je trouve ça excellent, j'avoue :o) Ah ça, pour y avoir de l'action, y'a de l'action! Y' a que ça dans cette fic! Et y'a 32 chapitres! on va pas s'ennuyer! Mdr! Allez, ma Kloona, je t'adooore! Bizzz!_

**Johannapotter:**_ Heureuse que ça te plaise! La suite est là, tu n'as plus à attendre! Bizzz!_

**Shadow:**_Roooooo bah merci pour tout:o) Marchi marchi ;o) La suite: là voili la voilà! j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Etincellet:** _Niéhéhé... j'y suis pour rien si c'est coupé comme ça le chapitre:o) Heureuse que ça te plaise! This is the suite! Bizzz!_

**JJ72:**_ Je comprends bien ta critique... en fait, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre aussi que Remus puisse la prendre dans ses bras juste après, Severus aussi, il pouvait l'approcher... M'enfin... J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**Diabolikvampyr: **_La suite? A vos ordres! Elle arrive! Bizzz!_

**patmolgirl:**_ Merci! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Et puis pour Lullaby, non, je ne sais pas de qui c'est... mais j'ai du mal à joindre l'auteur... je vais rechercher sur le net! Bizzz!_

**/°oOo°**__

-"Ginny, tu vas bien?" demanda Remus avec inquiétude, essayant de la réveiller. Ginny s'étira et ouvrit les yeux.

"J'ai fait ce rêve bizarre" lui dit-elle. "J'ai rêvé que j'avais vu le fils de James et Lily"

"Euh, Gin, ce n'était pas un rêve" lui dit Severus, ses yeux sur Harry. Lupin et Black regardèrent d'un air interrogateur Rogue, qui haussa simplement les épaules.

"Ginny!" s'écria Harry, accourant pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ginny se cacha immédiatement derrière Remus et se recroquevilla doucement, regardant avec inquiétude le garçons aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés. Harry la regarda, confus.

"Gin?"

"Elle ne se souvient pas de toi" lui dit Marie tristement, en s'avançant. Elle regarda son mari, qui acquiesça et se mordit les lèvres, avant de se tourner vers les jeunes.

"Vous pouvez quitter la pièce une minute s'il vous plait? On a besoin de parler avec les autres" Ils acquiescèrent tous et sortirent, se dirigeant vers l'étage dans une salle vide.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire, elle ne souvient pas de nous?" demanda Ron, soupçonneux.

"Je veux dire que…trois ans auparavant, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily ont deviné qui était vraiment Ginny. Ils allaient essayer de changer le futur, mais on savait que le futur ne devait pas être bousculé, alors on a essayé d'utiliser le sort d'oubliette sur toi" dit Max, se tournant vers son fils. Lupin le regarda, choqué.

"Ginny t'as poussé et elle prit le coup, mais euh, elle ne peux plus se souvenir de rien de son époque. La seule chose dont elle se souvient, c'est quand elle est arrivée sur la voie 9 ¾ et rien d'autre. Albus a utilisé le sort d'oubliette sur le reste de vous, mais il nous a laissé, moi, Marie, Zak et Charlotte, savoir. Il savait que nous n'essayerons pas de changer le futur" Max finit l'histoire, regardant tout le monde avec inquiétude. Ils avaient tous l'air stupéfait.

"Attendez une minute. Vous avez dit trois _ans_?" demanda Hermione, incrédule. "C'est impossible! Ça fait seulement trois _mois_ qu'elle est partie de notre époque"

"Apparemment, le temps voyage différemment" marmonna Black. Miranda, Jack, Zak et Charlotte lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Black cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

"Quoi?"

"Eh bien, oh, c'est rien" marmonna Charlotte. Black plissa les yeux.

"Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé"

"Oh, tu veux parler du fait que tu as fait des avances à la copine de mon frère quand ils sortaient déjà ensemble? T'es un bon pote, pas vrai?"

Marie soupira d'irritation.

"Ça fait trois _ans_, laisse couler. Remus l'a pardonné"

"Ouais, mais si tu n'avais pas remarqué, Ginny ne l'a pas fait. Elle agit simplement de manière civilisée avec lui quand il y a d'autres personnes"

"Oui, bien. Sirius n'a pas réussi parce qu'apparemment, Ginny est fiancée à Remus maintenant, non?" demanda Miranda. Les deux parents acquiescèrent. Lupin cracha sa boisson et fixa ses parents, l'air consterné.

"_S'il vous plait_ dîtes-moi que vous plaisantez!" Marie secoua la tête et sourit.

"Non, pas du tout. On est très heureux pour toi d'ailleurs, même si elle est du futur"

"M-Mais c'est impossible!" s'écria Lupin. "Non!" Marie regarda son fils avec un regard sévère.

"Oui, _c'est_ possible Remus, et tu es très heureux. Maintenant arrête ça! Cette fille a traversé une expérience dramatique ces derniers jours, je ne veux pas que tu empire les choses pour elle!"

Immédiatement, Mrs Weasley regarda Marie avec inquiétude.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" Max prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

"Il y a deux nuits, Ginny rentrait à la maison toute seule. Elle a été attaquée et violée par Avery"

Black, Lupin et Rogue arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour regarder l'homme, qui avait l'air en colère sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Mrs Weasley et Hermione restèrent bouche bée et mirent leurs mains devant leurs bouches, pendant que Ron et Harry regardaient Max avec incrédulité. Miranda essuyaient ses larmes et Jack essayait de la réconforter.

"Heureusement, Severus est arrive quelques temps après. Il l'a ramené chez lui et a soigné quelques unes de ses blessures, avant de la ramener à la maison. Je vais vous le dire, si Severus ne l'avait pas trouvé, je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'il se serait passé" dit Max gravement. Mrs Weasley éclata en sanglots hystériques à cette nouvelle et Mr Weasley, tremblant, essayait de la calmer.

/°oOo°

-"Je me demande de quoi ils parlent en bas" demanda Ginny. Remus sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Ginny soupira et noua ses bras autour de son cou, se sentant heureuse.

"Je suis sûre qu'il ne parle de rien de mal" lui dit Remus d'un ton rassurant. Tout le monde acquiesça.

Soudainement, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler une paire d'yeux vert émeraude et des lunettes. Le garçons aux cheveux noirs indisciplinés qui ressemblait tellement à James entra dans la pièce, suivit par Ron et Hermione, qui avaient l'air tous les deux bouleversés et mal à l'aise.

"Salut Gin, euh, Professeur Ro- attends une minute, il n'est pas encore professeur, alors je n'ai pas besoin de l'appeler _Professeur_" Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Assure-toi simplement que tu appelles l'autre Rogue, _Professeur_, ou il te le fera payer très cher" Ron se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Hermione sourit.

"Hey. Je suis Harry Potter, plus connu à travers le monde comme "le-garçon-qui-a-survécu"" leur dit Harry, avant de tendre sa main pour serrer celle de son père. James serra sa main et sourit.

Hermione eu un recul de dégoût en voyant Peter Pettigrow, qui la regardait avec une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Harry vit ceci et se mit devant Hermione, ses yeux plissés.

"Reste loin d'elle, Pettigrow" gronda-t-il. "On ne veut pas d'une saleté comme toi par ici" Ron plissa les yeux de haine également, mais Hermione empêcha les deux garçons de sauter à la gorge du garçon de dix-huit ans.

"Laisse-moi! Je parie qu'il travaille déjà pour lui!" cria Harry. Les yeux de Peter s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité, se demandant comment le fils de James le savait.

Ginny regardaient les deux, avant de se sentir mal. Elle s'appuya sur Remus.

« Je me sens mal » murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir. Lily et Narcissa hurlèrent, accourant aux côtés de Ginny immédiatement. Severus s'agenouilla près d'elle et passa sa main sur son front. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de confusion.

«Je-je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui ne vas pas» murmura-t-il à personne en particulier.

«Attends une minute!» s'écria Lily, pas très sûre s'il fallait être heureuse ou triste «Je crois que je sais ce qui ne vas pas»

«Quoi?» demanda rapidement Remus. «Qu'est-ce que c'est?»

«Elle est enceinte» dit-elle. Remus écarquilla les yeux de peur; est-ce que ça pourrait être l'enfant d'Avery? Mais aussi, ça pourrait être le sien!

«Comment on sait de qui est le bébé?» demanda Narcissa. Lily s'égaya en marmonnant quelque chose pour elle-même.

«Tout le monde, j'ai besoin que vous sortiez de la pièce pour un moment, je veux que personne ne voit ça!»

«Je peux rester?» demandèrent Narcissa et Remus. Lily dit à Remus assez sévèrement de sortir, mais Narcissa pouvait rester.

«Pourquoi!» hurla Remus avec colère.

«S'il te plait, Remus, fais ça pour Gin» supplia Lily. Remus s'éxécuta à contre coeur et quitta la pièce, marmonnant dans sa barbe.

/°oOo°

«Excuse-moi Lupin» dit Narcissa, en jetant quelque chose de pointu dans les bras de Remus, avant de retourner rapidement dans la pièce où était Ginny. Remus regardait stupidement où avait été Narcissa, puis il toucha son bras et grogna.

«ça fait mal! Avec quoi elle m'a frappé?» gémit-il. Zak sourit.

«Frérot, je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais une telle poule mouillée!» Remus le regarda.

«Taisez-vous!» dit Max, puis il se tourna pour parler à Jack. Harry regarda ses grands parents et ses parents, se sentant nerveux et excité de les voir enfin et d'avoir la chance de parler avec eux. Avec qui devrait-il parler en premier?

«Alors, comment c'est pour nous dans le futur?» demanda Miranda d'un air intéréssé, se tournant vers Black. «On vit près d'ici? Et toi et James êtes toujours aussi proches?» Lupin et Black se tendirent à ses questions et se regardèrent avec inquiétude, se demandant s'il fallait leur dire la vérité.

«Euh» Black rit nerveusement et se frotta le cou dans une manière gênée. James le remarqua et plissa les yeux suspicieusement.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il.

«Eh bien...» il regarda Maugrey Fol Oeil et Mrs Weasley pour chercher un appui, et ils acquiescèrent tous les deux, donnant leur accord pour qu'ils leur dise.

«La vérité c'est que... vous êtes, hum, vous êtes-»

«Vous êtes morts» dit Harry platement. Miranda regarda son petit-fils, choquée, alors que Jack recracha sa boisson. Marie et Max se regardèrent, alarmés.

«Et nous?» demanda Charlotte. Lupin prit sa tête entre ses mains et grogna.

«Tu ne veux pas savoir» marmonna-t-il.

«Remus, je _veux_ savoir! Maintenant dis-le moi!» lui dit Marie durement. Lupin leva les yeux, son visage extrêmement pâle.

«Vous êtes morts la même nuit que Jack et Miranda. Toi et papa. Vous étiez avec eux quand ça c'est passé...Les Mangemorts de V-Voldemort. E-Et vous deux» murmura-t-il, se tournant vers son frère et sa soeur, «Vous êtes tous les deux morts en essayant de protéger Lily et James de Voldemort» Tout le monde était silencieux alors qu'ils laissaient s'infiltrer les informations en eux. Charlotte essayait de faire de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, alors que Zak regardait simplement Lupin, avec incrédulité.

«Pourquoi Lily et James?» demanda Jack. Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant misérable, ils ne devaient pas connaître leur futur, mais Black et Lupin le leur avait dit! Est-ce qu'ils pourraient changer le futur maintenant? Soudainement, Harry se sentit un peu plus heureux. Etant donné qu'ils connaissaient à présent leur futur, est-ce qu'il serait possible pour Lily et James de vivre?

Lupin sembla lire dans ses pensées alors qu'il soupirait et secoua la tête tristement à Harry.

«Quand ils retourneront dans le passé, leurs souvenirs seront effacés, Harry, je suis désolé» murmura-t-il sur un ton d'excuse. Harry acquiesça avec compréhension.

Soudain, un cri s'éleva à l'étage.

«YEEESSSSSSSSSS!»

/°oOo°

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» demanda rapidement Remus, regardant Narcissa pour une explication.

«C'est ton enfant, Lupin» lui dit-elle, du bonheur dansant dans ses yeux. Les yeux de Remus s'éclairèrent d'excitation alors que le bonheur imprégnait son être. Il allait être père! Il sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce où Ginny était allongée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans celui de son fiancé.

«Hey» murmura-t-elle; ses yeux humide de bonheur. Remus la prit doucement dans ses bras, avant de la faire tourner. Il rit en entendant Ginny pousser un petit cri et la posa par terre, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Ginny lui fit un baiser sur la joue et le serra fort dans ses bras.

«Allons en bas dire à tout le monde la bonne nouvelle!» s'exclama Remus, sautant comme un petit garçon. Ginny sourit et acquiesça, prenant la main de Remus, se dirigeant à l'étage inférieur.

/°oOo°

«Bien, les femmes Lupin contre les hommes Lupin. Poker, ici et maintenant» dit Max, souriant à Ginny, Charlotte et Marie. «A moins, bien sûr, que vous, femmes, ne soyez pas prêtes à ça, vous savez, perdre de l'argent et tout. Je veux dire, c'est un jeu d'hommes» Le visage de Ginny se décomposa; elle regarda Max, avant de dire:

«Nous acceptons et nous allons vous _battre_» lui dit-elle. Zak rit, regardant son frère avec amusement.

«Tu as vraiment pris une femme compétitive, frérot» Remus sourit et s'assit. Tout le monde avait décidé de regarder, même Mrs Weasley et Lupin avaient décidé de voir qui gagnerait.

/°oOo°

«Flush» dit Charlotte, posant ses cartes. Remus sourit.

«Ah! Tu as quatre six! Paye!» Charlotte roula les yeux d'ennui, alors que Ginny plissait les yeux en regardant son fiancé.

«Ooh, c'est si typique! Les hommes» marmonna-t-elle. «Ils sont fiers d'eux! Ooh, je suis un homme, Ooh, j'ai un pénis, Ooh, je dois gagner de l'argent pour exercer mon pouvoir sur les femmes» se moqua-t-elle.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que les hommes Lupin avaient l'air un peu embarrassés. Marie distribua les cartes, grognant à Max. Max lui fit un petit sourire.

Ils prirent tous leurs cartes et les observèrent.

«Eh bien, j'ai un _Full house _**(NdT**: _Désolée, je ne connais absolument pas les termes de poker, alors j'ai laissé la version originale_)» marmonna Remus. Les autres posèrent leurs cartes, mais aucun d'eux ne battit Remus. Il allait prendre les jetons, mais Ginny l'arrêta.

«Ah, ah, ah, j'ai un _Flush_» dit-elle en souriant, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. «J'ai gagné!» Charlotte et Marie lui tapèrent dans les mains. Remus grimaça.

«Vous savez quoi? Je pense que je vais faire un petit tas de Remus» dit-elle à tout le monde, mettant quelques jetons dans une pile. Elle sourit et commença à chanter.

«Eh bien, j'ai ton argent et tu ne le verras jamais» Remus se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. «et ta braguette est ouverte» Remus baissa les yeux vers son jean, puis regarda Ginny, ennuyé. Elle sourit d'un air triomphant: «Ah! Tu as regardé!» Charlotte, Marie, Mrs Weasley et Miranda éclatèrent de rire. Lupin rit doucement, et Black avait l'air amusé. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique.

/°oOo°

Pendant qu'ils jouaient la dernière partie, Ginny devint soudainement toute émotive à cause des hormones qui faisaient des leurs avec sa grossesse. Elle devint déprimée et malheureuse. (**NdT:** Remarquez, on est pas souvent heureuse tout en étant déprimée Oo mdr)

«Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger un peu» marmonna-t-elle, se levant et se dirigeant à l'étage. Elle ne savait pas que la chambre dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer abritait un Epouvantard. Elle se retourna et grimaça en voyant Avery. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, comment il était entré ici? Avery s'approcha d'elle, avec la même expression sur le visage avant qu'il ne la viole. Elle avala sa salive nerveusement, reculant et buta un peu.

«Bonjour Weasley, tu veux t'amuser un peu?» dit-il d'une voix traînante, il l'attrapa et l'approcha de lui rudement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle hurla.

/°oOo°

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!» Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Narcissa, Severus, Marie, Lupin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mrs Wealsey sautèrent de leurs chaises et s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, pour trouver Ginny dans un coin, Avery devant elle, hurlant haineusement et la frappant dans l'estomac. Lupin était sous le choc, comment un Epouvantard pouvait faire du mal à quelqu'un? C'était possible?

Harry s'avança, l'air furieux. Il marmonna le sort et l'Epouvantard disparu. Remus et Mrs Wealsey accourèrent vers Ginny, l'air tous les deux inquiets. Lupin les regarda avec une expression de douleur sur le visage.

«Tu vas bien?» murmura Remus. Ginny sanglota contre son torse, ses mains le serrant autour du cou.

«Je vais l'emmener dans la chambre et la faire dormir» dit-il à Mrs Weasley, qui acquiesça, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Elle regarda sa fille unique partir avec son fiancé dans la chambre d'ami. Son petit bébé avait grandi en tellement peu de temps et à présent, il n'y avait aucun moyen de la ramener. Il y avait une bonne chose que Mrs Wealsey pouvait dire à propos de sa fille, et c'était évident, elle avait choisi un excellent mari. Remus resterait à ses côtés... quoi qu'il arrive.

**/°oOo°**

**Et voilà!**

**Alors, dites moi tout :o)**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup'**

**(PS: venez voir mon forum! l'adresse est dans ma bio!)**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

J'ai été rapide, hein ! mdr, ne vous y habituez pas !

Ah, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'auteur a changé de pseudo (depuis longtemps en fait…) et ce n'est plus IceQueen11 mais _Luva of Timetravel_

**MERCI pour les reviews !**

**  
KyanaHLD :**_ Bien, voilà la suite ! Bizzz !_

**Pitite Maraudeuse : **_Mdr, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec l'épisode de Friends ! Ravie que tu aimes en tout cas ! Bizzz !_

**Le Saut de l'Ange :**_ Je suis très contente que tu aimes cette fic ! Vraiment :o) Allez, à pluche ! Bizzz !_

**Thealie :**_ Mdr, c'est vrai qu'on a un peu de mal à suivre, m'enfin… en gros ils sont tous revenus au temps de Harry, mais Ginny ne se souvient de rien… et elle est enceinte ! Mdr à mon avis t'avais quand même compris ! Bizzz !_

**Patmolgirl : **_Contente que tu aimes! La suite est là ! Bizzz !_

**JaneScrout :**_ Mdr, tu as raison, j'ai du courage pour traduire cette fic, surtout quand on voit qu'il y a 32 chapitres Oo. Et puis, il y a bien deux Lupin et deux Black. En fait, quand on parle de Remus, c'est le jeune, de Lupin, c'est le vieux. Pareil pour Sirius : Sirius, c'est le jeune, et Black le vieux. Bizzz !_

**Lyane :**_ Voui, tu as compris, les noms de famille c'est pour les vieux et les prénoms pour les jeunes ! Tu m'étonnes que ça doit faire un choc pour Lupin ! savoir qu'il va se marier et qu'il va être papa…Mdr ! Bizzz !_

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy :**_ Alors là, tu dois marquer un point… c'est vrai que c'est bizarre qu'elle est déjà des nausées et tout… m'enfin… A plus ! Bizzz !_

**Lupini-filiae :**_ Je suis d'accord avec toi : vive ton papa ! vive sirius et severus ! Mdr ! Bizzz !_

**  
OoOoOoOoOoO**

Luva of timetravel

Le lendemain matin, les voyageurs temporels descendirent au rez de chaussée et furent surprise, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, de voir Albus Dumbledore, devant eux avec ses yeux étincelants et avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Ah, bonjour vous tous » dit-il chaleureusement à tous, « c'est merveilleux de vous voir tous encore » il se tourna et sourit tristement à Ginny. « Miss Weasley, comment allez-vous ? » demanda-t-il. Ginny sourit joyeusement.

« Je vais bien, merci monsieur » Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Quelle dommage que vous ne vous rappeliez rien de cette époque. Vous aviez de bons souvenirs »

« Il y a un moyen pour que je puisse me rappeler de cette époque ? » demanda Ginny curieusement. Dumbledore soupira.

« Eh bien, peut-être que si vous venez à Poudlard et regardez les alentours, vous pourriez vous souvenir, mais ce n'est pas une garantie. Je suppose que vous aurez simplement des flash backs, mais vous ne retrouverez jamais votre mémoire »

Le visage de Ginny se décomposa lentement, l'air déçu.

« Oh »

Dumbledore saisit l'opportunité et regarda Lily et James.

« Ah, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux à nouveau. Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu vous deux » James acquiesça, en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Lily.

« Je me demandais si peut-être, vous vouliez tous aller à Poudlard pendant un moment. Ça vous fera quelque chose à faire et je pense que ça vous plaira de voir la nouvelle génération. Lucius et Narcissa pourront rencontrer leur fils et-»

« Attendez » coupa Narcissa avec incompréhension. « J'ai un fils ! »

« Oui » se renfrogna Harry, son visage s'assombrissant. « _Draco_ » il cracha le nom comme si c'était un gros mot. Dumbledore rit doucement.

« Harry et Mr Malfoy se détestent, comme un certain Mr Rogue et Mr Potter" leur dit-il, se tournant vers le jeune Severus Rogue et James Potter.

« Personnellement, je pense que Malfoy devrait juste-» Hermione posa sa main sur la bouche de Ron et rit nerveusement.

« Désolée Professeur, il raconte n'importe quoi, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit » Elle regarda Ron, qui se tut instantanément, devenant d'une belle couleur rouge. Harry ricana, alors qu'il regarda Ginny, qui se frottaient les yeux furieusement. Elle avait un flash back.

_« Ginny, tu vas bien ? » demanda Harry, l'air inquiet. Ginny leva les yeux et vit une paire d'yeux vert émeraude regarder ses propres yeux marrons. Elle rougit un peu et acquiesça, évident son regard. Harry lui sourit chaleureusement. _

_« Tu sais que tu es comme ma petite sœur, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit Harry. « Je t'aime beaucoup et… je ferai tout ce qui dans mon pouvoir pour te protéger, spécialement après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tom Jedusor et Lucius Malfoy. Je promets que je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver » lui assura Harry. Ginny acquiesça et le serra dans ses bras. _

Ginny frissona au souvenir du nom de _Tom Jedusor_, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec lui qui lui faisait si peur ? Remus le remarqua et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et respira son parfum.

« Super » marmonna Harry, l'air minable "Aujourd'hui on doit retourner à l'école et travailler" Il voulait vraiment passer plus de temps avec ses grands-parents et les parents de Remus, ils avaient l'air très sympathiques et ils s'amusaient bien.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas, on vient avec toi » lui dit James, ébourrifant ses cheveux. Harry se dégagea et sourit.

« Pas question que tu m'ébouriffe mes cheveux, je déteste ça » s'exclama-t-il.

« Ouais, il ébouriffe ses cheveux seulement quand il est nerveux » dit Ron avec un ricanement. « Comme quand il voit Cho Chang et essaye de lui parler » Son ricanement sembla devenir plus fort et Harry se retourna et lui envoya un coup de pied dans la jambe, ce qui fit gémir Ron de douleur. Hermione rit, alors que Ron la regarda.

« Hey !"

" Tu l'as mérité" dit Harry. Black sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry, qui dégagea sa main et lui envoya un regard noir.

"N'ébouriffe pas mes cheveux! Mon dieu, pourquoi c'est une telle obsession pour vous de faire ça ! Fred et George me le font, Patmol le fait et même Moony le fait de temps en temps ! » Hermione se mordit la lèvre, alors qu'elle souriait largement à un de ses meilleurs amis ; il avait l'air si mignon quand il était en colère.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda Harry.

« Ta tête ! » lui dit Hermione. « C'est hilarant »

Ron haussa un sourcil curieux et suspicieux, son regard allant de Harry à elle, puis à Harry encore. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'une soudaine idée le frappa.

« Hermione, je peux te parler ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Hermione acquiesça, l'air confus.

« Oh, bien sûr »

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Harry sourit diaboliquement et cria.

« VAS-Y RON ! EMBRASSE-LA ! » Il pouvait dire instantanément que son cri avait embarrassé Ron parce qu'il hurla.

« Salaud, Harry ! »

Harry éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. Ron et Hermione s'appréciaient tous les deux plus que comme des amis, mais ils étaient tous les deux trop bornés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ça avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Harry.

« Eh bien, on est prêts à y aller ? » demanda Lupin avec douceur, s'avançant dans la pièce avec un petit sourire. Harry le regarda avec confusion.

« Tu viens? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Lupin avait l'air offensé.

« Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? » demanda-t-il, l'air blessé. Harry sourit d'un air d'excuse.

"Non, bien sûr que je veux que tu viennes, mais, pourquoi tu viens à Poudlard ? »

Lupin sourit et se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui avaient les yeux qui scintillaient.

« Laissez-moi vous dire que vous devrez commencer à m'appeler Professeur Lupin encore une fois » Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent sous le choc alors qu'il se tournait vers Dumbledore, qui acquiesça. Harry sourit et poussa un petit cri.

« _Enfin !_ Notre meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est de retour ! » Lupin sourit.

« Eh bien maintenant, allons à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione nous rattraperons plus tard, j'en suis sûr » dit Lupin à tout le monde. Ils acquiescèrent et entrèrent dans la cheminée, hurlant leur destination.

OoOoOoOoO

« Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demanda Sirius. « On va en cours ou on peut traîner ? »

Dumbledore avait l'air pensif.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez faire l'un ou l'autre, je suppose, mais je pense que ça serait mieux que vous alliez en cours. Vous pourrez aller avec Harry en cours, mais je suppose que vous voudrez tous être dans vos maisons, ai-je raison ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous.

« Eh bien, vous pouvez tous allez dans vos maisons quand vous serez à l'école. Je devrai informer tout le monde de qui vous êtes vraiment. Il ne fait aucun doute que certains élèves vous reconnaîtrons, surtout vous Mr Malfoy »

Ginny cligna des yeux quelques fois et secoua la tête. Pourquoi ces flash backs venaient si souvent ?

_« Eh bien, ce n'est pas la petite Weasley ?" dit Malfoy d'une voix traînante. « Où penses-ty aller, petite fille ? » _

_Les yeux de Ginny lançaient des éclairs de colère alors qu'elle essayait de pousser Malfoy pour qu'elle puisse aller à son prochain cours, mais en vain, il était trop fort. Malfoy ricana et l'attrapa. _

_« Ecoute Weasley, tu ferais mieux de dire à ton grand frère d'arrêter d'essayer de se battre avec moi ou il le regrettera ! » menaça-t-il. Le visage de Ginny refléta une peur fainte. _

"_Oh, je suppose qu'il sera effrayé" Malfoy ricana. _

_« Il le sera si ça te concerne » Ginny fit quelques pas en arrière, l'air appréhensif. _

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » _

_« Oh, alors maintenant tu t'inquiètes ? » ricana-t-il doucement. « Ne t'inquiète pas Weasley, je ne te ferai rien de trop affreux, je te lancerai juste des sorts de temps en temps, c'est tout » et sur ce, il partit, riant à gorge déployée. _

Ginny cligna des yeux quelques temps, incrédule. Ce garçon était _horrible _! Et c'était le fils de Lucius et Narcissa ? Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter !

OoOoOoOoO

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez qui est là » dit une voix traînante. Harry connaissait cette voix trop bien et il se tourna pour se trouver face à face avec Draco Malfoy. Narcissa et Lucius regardèrent leur fils avec surprise, il ressemblait tellement à Lucius. Draco ricana en regardant Harry.

« Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle bande d'admirateurs, Potter ? C'est pathétique que les gens t'adorent. Tu n'es même pas spécial, sauf que tu as une mère sang de bourbe, oh pardon, qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je veux dire, que tu _avais_ une mère sang de bourbe ! » dit-il en ricanant. Harry attrapa sa baguette dans sa poche, pendant que tout le monde regardait le garçon avec choc. Lily avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, alors que les yeux de Ginny flamboyaient de colère.

Draco sembla enfin la remarquer et l'observa.

« Eh bien, Weasley, tu as l'air différente » lui dit-elle avec un sourire hautain. « Plus vieille, peut-être, mais ce n'est pas possible. Quelle dommage que tu viennes d'une famille si honteuse, une femme comme toi m'aurait plu » Les yeux de Ginny s'écarquillèrent et elle alla derrière Remus, qui était trop heureux d'être son garde du corps.

Hermione le regarda avec dégoût. Draco sembla le remarquer et fit de même.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça, sang de bourbe?" aboya-t-il. Hermione le gifla, fort.

« Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et je jure devant Dieu, tu le regretteras ! » cria-t-elle, sortant sa baguette et la dirigeant entre les yeux de Malfoy. Malfoy la regarda, trop abasourdi pour dire quoi que ce soit. Harry la regarda bouche bée, alors que Ron s'avança et essaya de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide.

« Ron, laisse-moi ! Je jure que je vais lui donner une leçon à ce connard ! » Ron la laissa, ne voulant pas la mettre encore plus en colère. Essayer de calmer Hermione n'était pas une tâche facile.

Malfoy la regarda an plissant les yeux.

« Attends un peu ! Attends que mon père entende ça » Hermione eut une fausse mine horrifiée.

« Oh, je suis tellement effrayée. Qu'est-ce que ton _papa_ va faire ? Rien tant que je serais dans cette école. Alors tu as perdu Malfoy ! » hurla Hermione. Le regard de Draco s'attarda sur elle quelques secondes encore, avant qu'il ne s'en aille d'un pas lourd, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Hermione prit une grande inspiration, avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et de se tourner vers les autres.

« On va aller dans la Grande Salle ou vous allez continuer à me regarder ? » demanda-t-elle vivement. Tout le monde sortit de sa transe. Severus et Remus étaient chacun d'un côté de Ginny, l'escortant ensemble. Lucius et Narcissa étaient toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu leur fils, qui semblait être un gamin pourri. James, Lily, Sirius et Peter regardaient Hermione avec admiration pour la façon dont elle avait manipuler Malfoy.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle, Ginny bâilla fortement et s'appuya sur Remus pour avoir un support. Remus passa son bras autour d'elle et la conduisit à la table des Gryffondors. Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Severus, qui lui sourit en retour.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Gin, tu vas bien?" demanda Lily avec inquiétude, regardant Ginny à table.

« Q-quoi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un bâillement.

« Je crois que je vais t'emmener à la Tour de Gryffondor, tu es fatiguée » lui dit Remus. Ginny secoua la tête, frottant ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas f-f-fatiguée ! »

Hermione serra Ginny dans ses bras et donna le mot de passe à Remus.

« Merci Hermione » dit Remus en souriant, alors qu'il prenait Ginny et la porta à la Tour de Gryffondor.

OoOoOoOoO

« C'est moi ou ça te semble familier ? » demanda Ginny, ses bras autour du cou de Remus. Remus rit alors qu'il la posait sur le sofa et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Même chose en cinquième année » se souvint-il avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Ginny passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'approcha d'elle. Remus déposa un doux baiser sur son front, avant d'en déposer un autre sur ses lèvres. Ginny l'embrassa avec tant de passion qu'ils se sentirent tous les deux extrêmement étourdis après-coup.

« Waw, ok, peut-être que je ne ferai pas ça la prochaine fois » marmonna Ginny. Remus sourit. Ginny s'allongea sur le canapé, posant sa tête contre Remus. « Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle. Remus ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je t'aime aussi » murmura-t-il.

Juste à ce moment, Sirius entra pour voir le couple allongé sur le canapé, l'air tous les deux extrêmement heureux. Il se sentit blessé, de la colère et de la jalousie grandirent en lui, puis il secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Il avait réussi à mettre tout ça de côté depuis trois ans, pourquoi ça revenait comme avant ? Un sentiment soudain de peur le frappa au cœur. Il était toujours jaloux de Remus et il voulait encore Ginny !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et hop!**

**Au suivant:o)**

**REVIEWS !**

**Bizzz !**

**A plus**

**Miss Lup',   
Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP,   
Grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, Johnny, Keanu, Hugh (x2),  
Deppophile incurable et Fan Number One de Merlin (so sexy, oh yeah !) **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Et voilà la suite de "La Carte du Maraudeur"! **

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS:D**

**Alicemcb54:**_ Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizz!_

**Kaoru:**_ Mais de rien pour l'histoire ; ) Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Lyane:**_ Eh oui! Il est encore jaloux de Remus! C'est triste, quand même…Mdr, tu te dévoues, c'est vrai? C'est gentil, il appréciera : ) En tout cas, c'est sûr que l'auteur doit quand même s'emmêler les pinceaux avec tous les paradoxes temporels Oo Enfin, ravie que ça tu aimes, et j'espère que ça va continuer! Bizzz!_

**Patmolgirl:**_ Merci! __Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzz!_

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**_ Je comprends que tu te sois un peu paumée avec le chapitre d'avant…En fait, ils sont tous à l'époque de Harry. C'est tout bête (enfin, si on veut, mdr). Pourquoi je trouve Merlin sexy? Parce que tu le trouves pas sexy toi? Mdr! Bah euh…je sais pas en fait, c'est parti d'un délire avec des amies…enfin, bref: merlin is so sexy! Nan, mais en plus, dans le dessin animé de Disney, il est trop fort Merlin! Hum…J'espère que la suite va te plaire! Bizzz!_

**KyanaHLD:**_ Une scène de jalousie? Mdr, effectivement, t'es sadique! En tout cas, voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Thealie:**_ Que font les adultes? Alors là, c'est une bonne question : ) Tu verras! En attendant, voilà la suite! J'espère que ça te plaira! Bizzz!_

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**_ Je suis contente que ça continue à te plaire :D Hum, pour Lucius et Narcissa, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent changer le passé! Mdrrr! J'espère que la suite te plaira: ) Bizzz!_

**Lupini-filiae:**_ Voui, je trouve ça assez atroce aussi de faire un Sirius comme ça…ça casse toute l'image de Sirius! Mdr! Heureusement, Remus est là : ) Bizzz!_

**JaneScrout:**_ Contente que ça te plaise! Vraiment, la scène du poker est tirée de Friends! J'avais même pas remarqué dis donc: ) Merci pour cet éclairement:D Voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Lily:**_ Tu sais, c'est pas bien grave si tu reviews pas souvent! Au moins, je sais que tu aimes cette fic : ) A la prochaine! Bizzz!_

**Marilou Lupin:**_ Ravie que ça te plaise! La voilà la suite! Bizzz!_

**Death wolf:**_ J'suis contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Enjoy! Bizzz!_

**Minerve:**_ C'est clair que Dray est quand même pas doué pour ne pas reconnaître son père Oo Et puis, mdr, comme tu dis, ça va être le bordel! ; ) J'espère que la suite te plaira! Bizzz!_

**°oOo°**

Le matin suivant, Ginny alla jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards et attendit patiemment dehors Narcissa, Lucius et Severus. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de voir comment étaient les cours ! Au moins, Musky n'enseignaient plus les Potions. En fait, elle remarqua qu'ils n'avaient pas demandé qui était leur Maître des Potions. Elle espéra que ce n'était pas quelqu'un de trop méchant !

Environ dix minutes plus tard, Severus sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard, bâillant et se frottant les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien, nota Ginny. Il sourit doucement en voyant Ginny devant lui avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Bonjour Gin, comment tu vas ? »

« Je vais bien, mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien » dit-elle. Severus bâilla encore, secouant doucement la tête.

« Je n'ai pas pu dormir, je veux dire, on est dans le _futur_, c'est assez dur de dormir en sachant que tu rencontres la nouvelle génération » Ginny sourit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Viens, on va manger quelque chose, je meurs de faim ! J'ai besoin de beignets ! » Severus la regarda avec appréhension.

« Alors, les désirs insatiables ont déjà commencés, hein ? Du moment Just so long as you don't bite my head off today, I'll be fine"

« On peut être partenaires en Potions aujourd'hui ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu par Harry, le maître des Potions est vraiment méprisable et méchant, il traite injustement les Gryffondors et il met normalement les élèves en binome avec leur pire ennemi, mais si c'est possible, tu penses qu'on pourrait se mettre ensemble ? »

« Si on a de la chance » songea-t-il. « Espérons » Ginny sourit et lia son bras avec le sien.

« Allez, Sev, à la Grande Salle ! »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harry grogna alors qu'ils marchaient pour aller en Potions.

« Super, je ne veux vraiment pas faire de Potions ! Ron, tu veux bien manquer le cours ? » Hermione leur envoya un regard noir. Les trois voulaient que le maître des Potions soit une surprise pour les autres, donc ils n'ont pas dit son nom. Ginny regardait pour voir qui c'était. James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient assez curieux, mais ils sourirent tous en entendant Harry.

« Juste parce que notre maître des Potions est le directeur de Serpentard et qu'il traite injustement les Gryffondors et -»

« Il t'a appellé une insupportablemiss je-sais-tout pendant notre troisième année et a enlevé cinq points à Gryffondor ! » s'exclama Harry. Narcissa regarda Harry avec épouvante. (_**NdT :** Je pige pas trop, il a enlevé que cinq points Oo)_

« Votre Maître des Potions a fait ça ? » Harry acquiesça tristement.

« Ouaip, _et_ il me déteste ! Il nous appelle, Ron, Hermione et moi, le Trio en Or ou L'équipe de Rêve (_**NdT :** La Dream Team, c'est mieux :o)_ » leur dit Harry, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans les cachots, ils s'assirent dans la classe. Ils furent surpris, du moins qu'on puisse dire, de voir Rogue entrer à grandes enjambées dans la pièce, ses vêtements tournoyant derrière lui. Il avait son expression la plus austère sur son visage et il n'avait pas l'air très contente. Severus regardait son vieux lui-même, bouche bée. Il avait dit à Ginny quand ils étaient à Poudlard qu'il voulait enseigner les Potions, qui aurait su que ça arriverait? Ginny rit doucement en voyant Rogue regarder tous ses élèves, spécialement Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il lança un regard noir aux Maraudeurs, avant de d'aboyer qu'il voulait voir les parchemins et les plumes sur les tables.

Tout le monde s'éxécuta rapidement, sans hésitation. Personne ne semblait vouloir mettre Rogue en colère. Pendant que le cours avait lieu, et que les élèves faisaient leurs potions, Ginny étaient extrêmement heureuse d'avoir réussi à avoir Severus comme partenaire. Rogue garda un sourire malfaisant sur son visage alors qu'il parcourait la salle, inspectant les potions. Il s'arrêta derrière Neville, qui avait de petites gouttes de sueur coulant sur son visage alors qu'il mettait nerveusement un ingrédient dans son chaudron.

"Londubat" dit Rogue d'une voix dangereuse, faisant sursauter Neville. Il se tourna en tremblant vers l'homme aux cheveux gras, en se contractant légèrement.

"Oui monsieur?" demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

"Encore une fois Londubat, vous avez manqué une Potion!" dit sèchement Rogue. "Votre potion est bleu, pas verte"

Ginny et Severus se regardèrent, ricanant doucement; ils avaient réussi à concocter la même potion pendant leur sixième année. Neville déglutit distinctement, faisant rire les Serpentards. Harry plissa les yeux de colère vers Rogue, il aimait tellement torturer Neville, mais maintenant il essayait de le montrer devant les Maraudeurs et son jeune lui-même! C'était trop!

Harry se leva avec colère, un regard hargneux vers son professeur.

"Je suis sûr qu'il a juste fait quelque chose de faux, _Professeur_, pourquoi vous ne le laissez pas un peut tranquille?" demande brusquement Harry. Rogue se tourna vers Harry, ses yeux étincelants de colère.

"_Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me dire, Potter?_" demanda-t-il dangereusement. Tous les Gryffondor tressaillirent, sauf Harry, qui resta campé.

"Professeur, je pense que vous m'avez entendu, autrement, j'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez en train de devenir sourd" dit Harry calmement, ce qui fit ricaner doucement les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Ron. Le visage de Rogue se tordit de fureur alors qu'il fulminait contre le garçon-qui-a-survécu.

"Potter, retenue, et vingt points en mois pour Gryffondor pour votre insolence!" aboya-t-il, avant d'aller vers l'autre bout de la salle où Ginny et Severus étaient assis. Ginny le poussait légèrement sur le côté, faisant rire Severus de sa sensibilité.

"Je n'aurai jamais cru que tu étais si chatouilleux!" s'exclama Ginny, le poussant encore.

"Arrête ça! Ce n'est pas d-drôle!" s'écria-t-il, avant de tomber par terre, éclatant de rire, alors que les mains de Ginny le chatouillaient sous les bras et dans le cou. Narcissa et Lucius regardaient la scène avec amusement, alors que Rogue se renfrognait.

"Si vous étiez assez obligeante de laisser mon jeune moi-même tranquille, Miss Weasley, nous pourrions continuer le cours" lui murmura Rogue, pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. Ginny acquiesça et le salua moqueusement.

"Ok, ok, Sev!" Rogue s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan pour aller devant la classe et se tourna vers Ginny avec une expression de colère mélangée avec de l'incrédulité sur son visage.

"Comment m'avez-vous appelé?"

"Euh…je t'ai appelé Sev. Je t'appelle comme ça depuis des années" lui dit-elle, réalisant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle et leur Maître des Potions. Il plissa les yeux doucement, l'air irrité.

"Venez me voir après le cours" aboya-t-il, avant de résumer le cours. Ginny regarda avec appréhension Severus, son vieux lui n'avait pas l'air heureux.

"Mon Dieu, je suis sûrement aigri" murmura Severus à Ginny, la faisant rire.

°oOo°

Après les Potions, Ginny remarqua que Remus la regardait, et n'avait pas l'air très contente. Ginny alla vers lui et passa son bras autour du sien.

"Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle. Remus enleva doucement son bras du sien, son visage sans expression. Ginny le regarda, confuse. Qu'est-ce qui se passait?

"Gin, quand est-ce que tu vas passer tu temps avec _moi_? Dernièrement, tout ce que tu as fait c'est de trainer avec les Serpentards" lui dit-il. Ginny eut l'air blessé.

"Narcissa, Lucius et Severus sont mes amis et-"

"_Severus_" cracha-t-il, l'air en colère. "Tu as passé plus de temps avec _lui_ qu'avec _moi_!" Ginny regarda Remus, déconcertée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu jaloux avant; et elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère contre elle.

"Remus, je-"

"Laisse moi tranquille" dit-il. Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle, c'était quoi son problème?

"Bien, c'est ce que je vais faire!" dit-elle sèchement. "Pourquoi tu ne t'en irais pas passer ton temps avec une autre fille si ça peut te faire plaisir, je suis _désolée_, mais je passais mon temps avec mon ami"

"On dirait plutôt ton nouveau petit-ami" ricana-t-il, en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Youhou! Je suis fiancée avec toi, tu te rappelles?" dit-elle, remuant sa main devant son visage. Remus attrapa son bras, puis la fixa, l'air dégoûté.

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas te marier avec ce cher _Severus_ à la place, étant donné qu'il est le seul qui peut te protéger et te rendre _vraiment_ heureuse" dit-il sèchement, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Ginny resta bouche bée, se sentant complètement perdue. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer?

°oOo°

Ginny entra en trombe dans la sale commune de Gryffondor, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Lily leva les yeux, surprise, puis elle sursauta en voyant son amie étant si bouleversée.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" demanda-t-elle.

"R-R-Remus n-n-ne v-veut plus de m-moi!" dit-elle en pleurant, se blottissant contre Lily. Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent d'effarement alors qu'elle se tournait vers James et Sirius, qui avaient l'air complètement déconcerté.

"Je vais le trouver" dit James, se levant et sortant à grands pas de la salle commune, l'air en colère.

"Sirius, tu veux bien veiller sur Ginny pendant que je vais voir le professeur McGonagall? Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je dois vraiment lui parler Gin, et elle dit qu'elle serait seulement disponible pour me parler maintenant" Ginny acquiesça simplement, avant de passer ses bras autour de Sirius, qui chancela légèrement sous le poids de Ginny. Lily sourit tristement, puis sortit rapidement.

°oOo°

Les sanglots de Ginny ne cessaient pas, et Sirius commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il soupira en la frictionnant doucement pour la énième fois.

"Allez Gin, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, je serais peut-être capable d'aider" Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant Ginny secouer la tête.

"C'est sans espoir. Il ne m'aime plus! Il dit que je passe trop de temps avec Sev et que devrais me marier avec _lui_ à la place, mais je ne _veux_ pas Sev comme ça! Je veux Remus!" Soudain, Ginny releva la tête, donnant à Sirius un regard embué. Sirius fut choqué de la voir devenir hystérique.

"Tu me crois, n'est-ce pas? Je ne ferais _jamais_ ça à Remus! S'il te plait, tu dois me croire!"

Sirius se sentit alarmé, puis il acquiesça, espérant que ça la calmerait. Elle se calma un peu, avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse. Sirius sentit son souffle se couper, d'avoir Ginny si proche de lui. Il passa fébrilement ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra fermement, puis il sentit son cœur couler doucement. Elle aimait toujours Remus, même si à l'évidence il lui avait dit quelque chose qui l'avait blessé profondément. Il espérait qu'un jour elle prendrait conscience de qui se préoccupait vraiment d'elle. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce loup-garou! Il ne méritait pas quelqu'un d'aussi spécial que Ginny!

°oOo°

"REMUS!" rugit James, ouvrant à la vole une porte de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Lily derrière lui. Il s'arrêtèrent tous les deux dans leur élan, voyant que Remus n'était pas seul. Oh non, il n'était définitivement pas seul! Il étais assis sur une chaise avec une fille assise sur ses genoux! Une fille qui ressemblait suspicieusement à Parvati Patil, une fille de l'année de Harry! Parvati leva les yeux, souriant d'un air penaud, alors que Remus, les cheveux ébouriffés et du rouge à lèvres autour de sa bouche, écarquilla les yeux et rougit en voyant qui les avait surpris.

Lily sursauta et mit une main devant sa bouche, choquée, sentant des larmes de tristesse pour Ginny lui monter aux yeux. Remus, qui était toujours en transe, se sortit de sa rêverie, poussa Parvati loin de lui, regardant James sortir en trombe.

"Cornedrue attends! Je peux t'expliquer! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois! Je-"

"Laisse-moi! Tu ne mérites pas Ginny, Lupin! Elle est en pleurs à cause de toi! Elle t'aime et c'est que tu lui fais!" beugla James. "Tu n'es plus mon ami, Lupin!" et sur ce, il donna un coup de poing à Remus dans la mâchoire, avant de sortir en coup de vent.

**°oOo°**

**Et voilà!**

**Hum…certes, je sens que vous êtes frustrés par ce chapitre, mais souvenez-vous, je n'y suis pour rien, je ne suis que la traductrice :D mdr**

**Et le pire, c'est que…/se cache sous son bureau/ Je pars pour un mois et demi…donc…pas de chapitres…désolée! **

**Bizzz!**

**Bonnes vacances à tous!**

**Miss Lup'**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**C'est ma journée pour remettre à jour mes fics et trads laissées de côté depuis un moment, hum. Désolée pour le retard, je crois que j'avais oublié cette fic --; **

**Je répondrai aux reviews sur un blog, dès qu'il voudra bien remarcher … ou je mettrai l'adresse d'un nouveau dans ma bio! **

**Un rapide merci à _Lyane_, _Sady_, _Sybylle_, _Le Saut de l'Ange_, _Pitite maraudeuse_, _Rebecca-Black_, _Demoness Lange_, _Trinity1412_, _giovannapotter_, _Lupini-filiae_, _Lily_, _Isa-Syn_, _Nanas_, _Minerve_ et _pupuce01_.**

Ginny pleura encore plus en entendant dire que Remus était avec une autre fille. James se sentit extrêmement coupable de l'avoir rendu encore plus hystérique, mais elle méritait de savoir la vérité. Sirius ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarde James, incrédule. Remus n'avait jamais semblé être le genre à aller embrasser une autre fille alors qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un, surtout _fiancé_! Ginny attendait aussi _son_ enfant! A quoi il pensait?

Sirius ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou en colère à l'éventualité que Ginny soit célibataire à nouveau, Remus l'avait totalement trahie! Mais pourquoi? C'était la question que chacun avait en tête, pourquoi avait-il fait ça à Ginny?

"Peut-être qu'il y a une explication raisonnable derrière tout ça" dit Lily, alors que Ginny disparaissait dans le dortoir des filles. James et Sirius haussèrent les sourcils.

"Quoi?"

"J'ai dit—"

"Je sais ce que tu as dit Lils, mais ce que je demande c'est qu'est-ce que ça peut être? Je connais Remus depuis qu'on a onze ans; il n'a _jamais_ fait quelque chose comme ça avant!" Sirius acquiesça. Lily paraissait pensive.

"Eh bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi il aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi blessant"

Le visage de James exprimait toute sa colère.

"Il n'est pas question que je reste ami avec _lui_! Ginny n'a rien fait de mal! Il n'avait aucune _raison_ de faire ça!"

"Eh bien, peut-être que…" Lily s'arrêta en voyant le regard incrédule de James.

"Tu es du côté de _Lupin_ ou de _Ginny_?" Les yeux de Lily flamboyèrent de colère à sa question et elle le gifla.

"Je suis de côté de _Ginny_ évidemment, mais je pense juste qu'on a dû louper quelque chose, c'est tout" dit-elle sèchement. Soudain, ils se turent tous en voyant Ginny descendre du dortoir des filles. Elle sourit.

"Salut" dit-elle doucement. Ils lui sourirent. Ginny alla vers Sirius et accrocha son bras au sien.

"Allez, allons manger quelque chose! Je meurs de faim!" s'exclama-t-elle. Sirius acquiesça, tirant sur son col pour se calmer. Elle était stupéfiante, même si elle commençant à montrer les marques de sa grossesse!

"D-d'accord" lui dit-il en souriant.

"Laisse moi t'escorter" dit Ginny en riant alors qu'ils partaient, laissant James et Lily les regarder suspicieusement.

XxOxX

Remus donna un coup de poing dans le mur de la salle de classe avec colère. Il avait perdu Ginny et ses meilleurs amis! Pourtant ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ils ne lui avaient même pas laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Cette fille…Parvati ou peu importait comment elle s'appelait, elle…s'était pratiquement jetée sur lui et avait commencé à l'embrasser! Il avait été tellement choqué qu'il était juste resté assis là, jusqu'à ce que James et Lily entrent. Cette Parvati! Elle savait qu'il était fiancé à Ginny! Comme tout le reste de l'école! Elles jetaient des regards jaloux à Ginny et regardaient Remus d'un air rêveur. C'était pour le moins déconcertant.

La dispute qu'il avait eu avec Ginny après les Potions… il détestait se l'avouer, mais il était _jaloux_ du fait que Ginny avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Rogue, c'est pourquoi il avait explosé et lui avait crié dessus. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, mais… il était sûr que Ginny l'avait prit au pied de la lettre et ça lui faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'il lui avait causé de la peine. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? James et Lily l'avaient probablement déjà dit à Sirius et Ginny, Rogue…

_Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?_ Pensa misérablement Remus, grimaçant légèrement en touchant l'endroit où James l'avait frappé. Il avait fichu sa vie en l'air en moins de cinq minutes!

_J'aime Ginny, je l'aime vraiment… Je n'aurais pas dû laisser la jalousie prendre le dessus, maintenant elle doit me détester. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, bon sang!_

"Lupin?" Remus sursauta en entendant la voix et se tourna, sa baguette en main. Narcissa sursauta légèrement en le voyant réagir aussi vite.

"Calme-toi Lupin, ce n'est que moi" lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant. Remus baissa lentement sa baguette, regardant Narcissa avec appréhension.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et Gin? Je l'ai vue un peu plus tôt et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps" dit Narcissa, l'air inquiet. Remus passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en désordre et soupira.

"Lupin…" Les yeux de Narcissa se rétrécirent dangereusement. "Pourquoi tu as du rouge à lèvres autour de la bouche?" Remus se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard de la Serpentard. Il devait dire à quelqu'un ce qui s'était _réellement_ passé!

Il se lança rapidement dans une explication de ce qui s'était passé dans la journée, observant les yeux de Narcissa s'élargirent de plus en plus. Elle resta bouche bée et plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

"Cette Parvati aurait dû être à Serpentard, si tu veux mon avis" lui dit-elle. Remus la fixa.

"Tu me crois?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange. Narcissa acquiesça.

"Je suis d'accord sur le fait que Ginny a passé beaucoup de son temps avec Rogue ces temps-ci, mais c'est son meilleur ami, tu sais. On doit juste trouver un moyen pour que vous vous retrouviez dans la même pièce tous les deux pour que vous puissiez discuter"

"Elle ne voudra pas me parler! Elle me déteste maintenant"

Narcissa roula les yeux et lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

"Je vais chercher Rogue et Lucius pour qu'ils m'aident, et-"

"Attends, tu veux dire que les _Serpentards_ vont m'aider?"

"Bien entendu, on préfère de loin voir Ginny avec toi qu'avec Black"

Les yeux de Remus s'embrumèrent de confusion.

"Quoi?"

"Eh bien, on a vu Ginny et Black un peu plus tôt, ils avaient l'air d'être _trop_ proches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" Le visage de Remus se déforma par la colère.

"_QUOI!_" rugit-il, incapable de contenir sa colère. Narcissa devint soudainement inquiète.

"Calme-toi Lupin, on va t'aider à récupérer Ginny, ne fais rien de précipité" Remus donna un coup de poing contre le mur encore une fois, mais cette fois avec tant de force qu'il fit une marque.

"Je ne vais _pas _laisser _Black_ être avec _ma_ petite-amie!" dit Remus avec colère. "Il l'a voulue dès l'instant où il nous a vu ensemble!"

"Tu es sûr?" demanda Narcissa. "Tu es sûr qu'il _veut_ Ginny, pas qu'il l'_aime_?" Remus la regarda.

"C'est quoi cette question?"

"Une très facile. S'il la _veut_, alors c'est juste de la convoitise, il voudra probablement être avec elle juste pour l'embrasser, mais si c'est de l'_amour_, alors on a définitivement un problème, surtout si Ginny passe du temps avec lui. Elle le conforte dans l'idée qu'il a une chance d'être avec elle" Remus écarquilla les yeux.

"On ne peut pas laisser ça se passer!"

"Alors au boulot!"

OoOoOoO

Ginny riait à une blague de Sirius.

"Tu es fou!" dit-elle. Sirius sourit.

"Oh, j'essaye" Ginny lui frappa gentiment sur le bras.

"Tu veux sortir faire un tour?" demanda-t-il avec espoir. Ginny sourit et acquiesça.

"Bien sûr"

Alors qu'ils traînaient dehors, ils s'assirent en face du lac, regardant le coucher de soleil à l'horizon.

"C'est magnifique" murmura Ginny, souriant doucement.

_Pas aussi magnifique que toi_, pensa Sirius pour lui-même. Ginny le regarda.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

Sirius leva la tête vivement. Il avait dit ça tout haut? Il rit nerveusement sous le regard interrogateur de Ginny.

"Je-j'ai juste dit q-que je euh-"

_Oh mon dieu, je bégaye et je me sens rougir! Je n'ai jamais rougit ou bégayer devant une fille avant!_ Pensa Sirius.

Ginny rit légèrement en voyant Sirius devenir très troublé. Il sourit nerveusement, faisant rire encore plus Ginny ce qui le déstressa un peu. Ginny s'appuya contre lui et ferma les yeux, l'air paisible. Sans y réfléchir, il se pencha et captura ses lèvres. Ginny fronça les sourcils sous le choc, puis, très lentement, elle répondit, ce qui fit que Sirius intensifia le baiser. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, Ginny se sentit étrange. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou effarée pour avoir embrassé le meilleur ami de son fiancé. Sirius essaya rapidement de briser le silence gênant qui menaçait d'arriver.

"Alors Gin, ça va bien?" demanda-t-il, inquiet, en voyant l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Ginny. Elle avait le regard baissé vers son pantalon. Sirius suivit son regard et sentit son souffle se couper. Elle saignait!

"Oh mon dieu…non!" gémit-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie!" Sirius paniquait, et conjura un brancard. Ginny se mit dessus et rapidement, Sirius le poussa jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

"Madame Pomfresh!" hurla Sirius, entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie. "On a besoin de vous tout de suite!"

Madame Pomfresh soupira.

"Mr Black, je-"

"C'est Ginny! Elle saigne!" cria-t-il, poussant Ginny devant Madame Pomfresh. Immédiatement, Madame Pomfresh changea d'attitude.

"Ne panique pas mon chéri, met là sur le lit ici, voilà. Allez chercher Mr Lupin" dit-elle fermement. Sirius acquiesça et disparut. Que Lupin soit son ami ou non, Ginny était sur le point de faire une fausse couche, il devait être là pour l'aider.

OoOoOoO

"Lupin, viens vite!" hurla Sirius, entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Remus plissa les yeux en voyant Sirius.

James et Lily remarquèrent le comportement de panique de Sirius et exigèrent de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

"C-c'est Ginny! Elle est à l'infirmerie!"

Remus se leva et attrapa Sirius par le col.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-il, le secouant violemment. "Dis moi ce qui s'est passé"

"Elle est en train de faire une fausse couche! Elle a besoin de toi!" Aussitôt que ce fut dit, Remus laissa Sirius et se hâta vers l'infirmerie.

OoOoO

Remus prit la main de Ginny dans la sienne. Il était extrêmement pâle alors qu'il regardait Ginny souffrir visiblement.

"S'il te plait, ne me hais pas" murmura-t-il. Ginny secoua la tête.

"Je ne te hais pas"

"C'était Parvati, je le jure, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi et a commencé à m'embrasser et avant, quand j'ai dit tout ces trucs détestables, je-j'étais jaloux, je suis tellement désolé! Je ne te mérite vraiment pas, je-"

"C'est bon, Remus" murmura-t-elle. Soudain, Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla.

"Mon dieu" murmura Remus, les larmes aux yeux. Ginny hurla à plusieurs reprises, chaque cri étant comme un coup de couteau dans le cœur de Remus, jusqu'à ce que, soudain, ça s'arrête.

Alors que Ginny s'évanouissait d'épuisement, Remus éclat en sanglots en entendant Madame Pomfresh lui dire que le fœtus était mort. Ils venaient de perdre leur premier enfant… c'en était trop pour Remus qui laissa sortir un long cri d'angoisse, perçant les cœurs de James, Sirius et Lily.

**OoOoOoO**

**Oh mon dieu c'est trop triste…**

**J'espère quand même que ça vous aura plu!**

**Bizzz, **

**Miss Lup' **


	21. Chapitre 21

**Amis du jour, bonjour!**

**Et voici le 21ème chapitre! Pour rappel, la fic originale en contient 38, donc… on a encore le temps avant la fin! Mdr!**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Les réponses se trouvent sur mon blog (cf bio).**

**Enjoy!**

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Les jours suivants passèrent, Remus et Ginny étant extrêmement calmes et malheureux. Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait les blâmer pour ça, vous vous en doutez. Après la perte de leur premier enfant, Ginny était devenue extrêmement dépressive et elle parlait à peine. La seule personne avec qui elle parlait était Remus, et c'était simplement pour demander quel était le sexe du bébé. A part ça, on ne les voyait jamais ensemble.

Lily, James et Sirius avaient fait de leur mieux pour remettre les deux amoureux ensemble, mais en vain. James trouvait ça assez étrange qu'ils s'évitent alors que, après tout, Ginny avait pardonné Remus pour ce qu'il s'était passé, ou alors elle ne lui sourirait pas faiblement à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Sirius était blessé, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, après leur baiser quelques jours auparavant. Ginny refusait d'en parler et avait choisi d'ignorer que cela s'était passé. Sirius savait qu'elle essayait juste de rester loyale à Remus. C'était assez triste.

Lily avait tout essayé pour faire parler Ginny. Ca passait pour la première journée sans parler, mais Ginny continuait comme ça encore au bout de trois jours et, inutile de le dire, Lily commençait à trouver ça énervant. Les yeux de Ginny semblaient toujours être vides, elle avaient de grandes cernes sous ses yeux, ce qui montrait bien qu'elle ne dormait pas et qu'elle refusait de manger. Remus était exactement pareil, selon le rapport de James.

Cette après-midi là, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, James, Lily, Sirius et Peter étaient assis dans la Salle sur Demande, soupirant de défaite.

-"Je ne sais pas quoi faire" s'écria Lily, les bras en l'air, l'air vaincu. "J'ai _tout_ essayé, mais ça ne marche pas. On fait quoi maintenant?"

-"Pour être parfaitement honnête Lils, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée." Admit James. "Remus a déjà été déprimé avant, je te l'accorde, mais pas autant que ça."

-"Et si on les enfermait dans une pièce et que l'on refuse de les laisser sortir jusqu'à temps qu'il n'aient pas parlé? Vous pensez que ça marcherait?" demanda Narcissa.

-"Ca peut être une bonne idée" dit Severus. "Encore faudrait-il qu'ils se souviennent de comment on parle" Lucius rit.

-"Hey, et pourquoi pas là où ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois?" demanda Lily, ses yeux s'éclairant.

-"Quoi!" demanda Sirius, l'air horrifié.

-"Ouais, attendez, où est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois?" demanda Lucius. James grogna, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-"Ils se sont rencontrés dans le Poudlard Express, ça marchera pas."

-"Oh" Lily eut l'air déçue.

-"D'accord, où est-ce qu'ils se sont rencontrés après? Je veux dire, quand ils se sont vraiment parlé?" demanda Severus.

-"Attendez!" Les yeux de Narcissa s'éclairèrent soudainement, l'air excité. "La seconde fois qu'ils se sont vraiment parlé c'était après qu'on lui ai fait avoué qu'il lui plaisait. Si je me trompe pas, ils ont parlé à la bibliothèque après ça."

-"Vraiment?" demanda Sirius, se sentant blessé. Pour tout dire, il ne voulait pas que Ginny et Remus se remettent ensemble encore une fois, il préférait la situation présente. Narcissa acquiesça et sourit.

-"Ouais!"

-"Madame Pince ne sera pas d'accord par contre" dit Lily.

-"Ah, c'est vrai, _mais_, c'est là où les fameux Maraudeurs entrent en jeu et font de leur mieux" dit-elle avec un sourire. Alors que la compréhension frappait James et Peter, des sourires se formant sur leurs visages, Sirius était devenu d'une couleur vert pâle.

-"Tu veux qu'on la piège?" sortit Sirius. Tout le monde acquiesça. Sirius se sentit encore plus mal.

_Non, je ne veux pas que Ginny et Remus soient ensemble! Non! Ça n'arrivera pas, je laisserai pas faire! CA N'ARRIVERA PAS!_

Sirius se leva brusquement.

-"J'ai besoin d'air frais." Dit-il avec raideur, avant de sortir en trombe de la pièce. Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment là, il aurait été plutôt surpris et choqué de voir des Serpentards et des Gryffondors parler normalement, côte à côte, au lieu de s'attaquer. Ces Serpentards et Gryffondors essayaient d'aider leurs amis… et c'était bien la seule chose que ces deux ennemis avaient en commun.

OoOoO

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils essayent de remettre Ginny et Remus ensemble! Remus ne la mérite pas, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir. Ils ne peuvent même pas avoir un enfant sans que ça tourne mal, depuis quand Remus la rend heureuse? En fait, non, prenons les choses différement. Quand est-ce que Remus l'a rendue vraiment heureuse pour la dernière fois? Ce n'est définitivement pas depuis qu'on est dans le futur. J'_aime_ Ginny, bon sang, elle devrait avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin d'elle et la traite bien. Je ne crois pas toutes ces conneries sur le fait que ce soit Patil qui lui ai sauté dessus. Il a été capable de convaincre les autres avec ces foutaises, mais je ne suis certainement pas convaincu! Je peux voir clairement à travers lui! Il va juste continuer de la faire souffrir, encore et encore! Elle mérite quelqu'un qui la traiterait avec plus de respect et plus d'amour, quelqu'un comme moi!_ Fulmina Sirius à lui-même.

_Quelqu'un comme toi?_ Tinta une autre voix dans son esprit. _Quelqu'un comme toi? Tu plaisantes? Depuis quand le grand Sirius Black parvient à sortir avec une fille sans la blesser, hein? Je ne te crois pas une minute quand tu dis que tu l'aimes! C'est de la luxure, mon garçon, fourre-toi ça dans le crâne! Remus la mérite entièrement; tu ne serais pas capable de sortir avec elle plus d'une journée sans la faire souffrir! Tu ne pourrais pas garder une fille même si ta vie en dépendait!_

Sirius secoua furieusement la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de ces horribles pensées.

_Mais-mais Ginny m'a embrassé, ça veut dire quelque chose, pas vrai? Ca veut dire qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour moi._

Encore une fois, l'autre voix qui refroidissait l'esprit de Sirius, parla encore.

_La seule raison pour laquelle elle t'a embrassé, c'est parce qu'elle était bouleversée par la trahison de son fiancé. Tu pensais qu'elle t'aimait plus que comme un ami! Tu es pathétique, Black! Je veux dire, regarde-toi. Regarde ce qu'elle a fait de toi! Tu es un nigaud bégayant, rougissant et en pleine maladie d'amour, c'est tout ce que tu es! Tu penses qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour toi? Il n'y a aucune raison dans sa vie pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un comme toi. Tu veux des preuves? Repense au premier jour où tu l'as rencontrée!_

Sirius se sentait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot en se souvenant du premier jour où il avait rencontré Ginny. Des larmes lui virent aux yeux à ce souvenir.

_-"Tu es très mignonne... » dit Sirius en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on sorte tous les deux, un de ces jours ?"_

Ginny repoussa le bras de Sirius et dit calmement :

-"Est-ce que la phrase "jamais de la vie" te dit quelque chose ?" Sirius resta surpris. "Désolée, mais grand, beau et ténébreux, ce n'est pas mon style" dit-elle en souriant malicieusement. "On peut être amis, quand même"

Sirius essuya brutalement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Cette phrase que Ginny avait dite _"Est-ce que la phrase "jamais de la vie" te dit quelque chose ?"_, ça résonnait dans son esprit. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, faisant de son mieux pour se débarrasser de la voix de Ginny dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou! Il secoue violemment la tête, les larmes coulant à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que finalement, tout s'arrête. Il sentit soudain la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et il resta bouche bée. Ginny était debout devant lui, lui souriant faiblement. Ses yeux étaient un peu plus brillants que d'habitude, ou était-ce juste le soleil?

Il lui rendit son sourire, faisant de son mieux pour essuyer ses larmes, mais Ginny l'arrêta.

"Pourquoi tu pleures?" coassa-t-elle. Sirius la regarda avec surprise. Elle parlait enfin?

-"P-pour rien, enfin, ta perte, je suppose" dit-il d'un air penaud. Ginny le prit dans ses bras.

-"Je vais bien. Je-je sais que je m'en remettrai"

-"Comment ça va avec Remus?" demanda Sirius. Ginny secoua la tête.

-"Pas très bien" Sirius sentit son cœur s'alléger. "Il ne me parlera plus. Je pense que- qu'il me blâme" murmura-t-elle, des larmes menaçant de tomber. Sirius sentit soudainement son cœur dégringoler.

-"Il ne te blâme pas" dit-il calmement." Pourquoi le ferait-il?"

-"P-parce que j'ai _tué_ son enfant, voilà pourquoi! Je suis une meurtrière, Sirius, j-j-j'ai tué cet enfant!" Sirius écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. C'est ça qui passait par la tête de Ginny depuis la perte du bébé? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit restée silencieuse!

-"Ce bébé n'était pas seulement le sien Ginny, c'était le tien aussi, et tu ne l'as pas tué. Ne dis pas quelque chose d'aussi ridicule! Ces choses arrivent."

-"Oh bien sûr" marmonna Ginny amèrement. "Ces choses arrivent. Pourquoi Remus, alors, tu peux me le dire? Il a assez souffert dans sa vie, en étant un loup-garou, pourquoi il doit perdre son enfant?"

Sirius se sentit réticent à dire quelque chose qui les remettrait ensemble, c'était sa chance d'avoir Ginny, et il allait définitivement la saisir!

-"Peut-être… peut-être que toi et lui n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble?" suggéra Sirius. Ginny releva la tête, le regardant avec incrédulité.

-"Remus et moi? Pas faits pour être ensemble? Tu es sûr?"

-"Je ne dis rien de définitif, je dis ça comme ça. Toi et lui… vous n'avez pas eu beaucoup de bonheur dans votre vie. Peut-être que c'est parce que ce n'est pas l'élu?" demanda Sirius, fixant Ginny.

-"Je-je suppose. Je veux dire, je n'y ai jamais pensé. J'ai toujours cru qu'on traversait ces épreuves ensemble, tu vois? Je-je pensais que rien ne pouvait nous séparer, mais… peut-être que tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette option" murmura-t-elle. Sirius se sentit déchiré entre le regret et le bonheur à l'idée que la relation de Remus et Ginny allait finalement se terminer. Elle viendrait vers Sirius et il la prendrait dans ses bras, la protégeant et faisant tout pour la garder loin du loup-garou. Remus ne serait même pas autorisé à poser les yeux sur _sa_ copine!

-"Merci Sirius, je-je suis heureuse que tu aies été honnête avec moi." Lui dit Ginny, le prenant dans ses bras, avant de s'en aller pour trouver Remus.

-"Je vais finalement l'avoir, je vais enfin pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime ce soir" murmura Sirius à lui-même, se sentant fier.

-"Je n'aurai jamais pensé voir le jour où tu serais obsédé par une fille, Patmol" dit une voix derrière lui. Sirius se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillant, alarmé, en voyant le poing de James venant droit sur lui. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il était inconscient.

-"Je peux pas le croire" marmonna James pour lui-même, regarda son meilleur ami. "Je peux pas croire qu'il ai essayé de convaincre Ginny de quitter Remus. Remus l'aime" Soudain, les yeux de James s'agrandirent sous le choc. "Sirius _aime_ Ginny? Attends, mais, ça peut pas être possible? Si?"

OoOoO

-"Hey Remus" murmura doucement Ginny en voyant son fiancé assis à la bibliothèque, absorbé dans sa lecture. Remus leva les yeux et sourit légèrement.

-"Salut ma chérie" murmura Remus, passant un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprochant de lui. Ginny écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Remus n'avait jamais montré aucune sorte d'affection envers elle jusque là. C'était étrange, pensa-t-elle. A vrai dire, Remus avait vu Ginny assise près de Sirius, près du lac, et il n'avait pas aimé ça, alors maintenant il faisait de son mieux pour être affectueux envers sa future femme.

-"Gin, je t'aime. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Remus. Ginny le regarda dans les yeux et vit l'espoir et l'amour dans ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le quitter, quoique Sirius ai dit, elle ne pouvait pas. Il l'aimait, elle le savait maintenant, ses yeux lui disaient tout.

-"Je-je suis désolé si je t'ai évité" murmura-t-il. Ginny sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

-"Je t'aime. Ecoute, si ça peut aider, on-on peut essayer d'avoir un autre enfant, je-je ne supporte pas de te voir déprimée" avoua doucement Remus. Ginny le fixa, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant.

-"Essayer encore, juste parce que ça pourrait remplacer celui qu'on a perdu?" murmura-t-elle. Remus écarquilla les yeux et secoua furieusement la tête.

-"Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans ce sens! Oh Gin, s'il te plait ne pleure pas, je te _jure_ que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire"

-"Sirius a raison, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, m-même si je déteste admettre ça, c'est vrai. Il n'y a que des mauvaises choses qui nous arrivent" dit-elle en pleurant. Remus resta bouche bée. Sirius lui avait dit qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille?

La réalité le frappa quand il réalisa que Sirius ressentait toujours quelque chose pour sa fiancée. Il ne laisserait pas Sirius tout briser.

-"Gin, Sirius a seulement dit ça parce qu'il te veut pour lui! Tu ne te rappelles pas, trois ans auparavant? Tu lui plaisais beaucoup? Eh bien, c'est toujours le cas" dit Remus. Ginny le regarda.

-"Ecoute, n'essaye pas de tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius, d'accord? Je sais que ça te bouleverse, mais il n'y a pas de raison de-"

-"Gin, écoute-moi, je-"

-"Non, pour une fois dans votre vie Remus Jonathon Lupin, vous allez m'écouter! J'en ai plus que marre que tu mettes tout sur le dos des autres! Je ne peux pas _croire_ que tu ferais une chose pareille, me faire détester ton meilleur ami! Tu sais quoi? Te regarder en ce moment, ça me dégoûte complètement d'avoir pu être avec toi! Au revoir!" cria-t-elle, allant pour partir. Remus la fixa, ayant l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler.

Soudain, James entra en trombe dans la bibliothèque et percuta Ginny, à bout de souffle.

-"J'ai quelques nouvelles pour vous que vous pourriez trouver intéressantes" dit-il. Ginny le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-"Sirius vient de m'avouer qu'il est amoureux de toi et qu'il ne peut pas supporter la pensée qu'un autre garçon soit près de toi… Gin, il est obsédé par toi et crois-moi, je n'aurais jamais penser que ça arriverait un jour au grand Sirius Black." Dit James. Le cœur de Ginny sembla cesser de battre alors qu'elle regardait James avec horreur, un sentiment de malaise et de regret montant en elle. Elle regarda Remus, son visage complètement vide. Ginny se sentit soudain en colère contre elle-même. Qu'avait-elle fait?

**OoOoOoO**

**Et voilà!**

**Pour tuer Sirius, c'est la file de gauche. Pour réconforter Remus, la file de droite. Mdr! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Bizz à tous, **

**Miss Lup' Lup'**


End file.
